Primerizos
by Aliniss
Summary: En el epilogo de Sinsajo, Collins nos relata que Peeta y Katniss han sido padres ¿Pero como habrá sido para ellos esa nueva experiencia? Ellos son una pareja, una pareja que tendrá hijos pero todo padre por mas experimentado que nos parezca fue primerizo alguna vez. ¿Como se habrán adaptado Peeta y Katniss a la vida de padres? El nacimiento de la niña.
1. Aceptando Realidades

-¡Ataide!- volví a sobresaltarme. La voz de la enfermera era áspera y fuerte y parecía sacada de un viejo y polvoriento libro de terror. La sala de espera era aun peor: azulejos blancos, desprovista de muebles, flores, cuadros, nada. Parecía un psiquiátrico.

Una mujer de posibles treinta años, alta, bonita y con abultado vientre se puso de pie y de la mano de un hombre igualmente guapo y alto entró a la sala principal, donde la doctora Terra Caller atendía a las mujeres embarazadas. Sí, yo estoy esperando ser atendida.

Casi todas las parejas allí se veían felices y digo casi porque hay solo una excepción: Peeta y yo. Bufábamos, temblábamos y nuestro semblante era casi igual al que teníamos al entrar a los juegos. Estábamos sentados en las incomodas butacas del hospital, negras y lisas, frías como nuestro tacto en ese momento. Peeta se hallaba inclinado, con la cabeza entre las manos, su espalda de perfecta musculatura se veía tensa y contracturada. Yo, en cambio, estaba erguida, asustada, mucho más que él. Dude varios minutos pero al final lo hice. Acaricié su cabellera rubia y noté como se sobresaltaba. Cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarme le regale una sonrisa forzada, él me correspondió. Tomó mi mano y mi sonrisa fue apenada, nos consolábamos mutuamente. Se sentó a la buena manera para mirarme bien a los ojos y me presionó la mano con suavidad.

-Todo estará bien- dijo- lo prometo.

-No puedes asegurarme nada, Peeta- le reproché- Esto no está a tu alcance.

Pareció meditarlo un momento y luego asintió. Francamente lo que más me molestaba eran las miradas. Todos los ojos clavados en una sola pareja: la nuestra. Me recosté sobre su hombro y no tardé en sentir su mejilla sobre mi cabello. No quería pensar en nada, en nada que no fuéramos nosotros dos y nuestras manos entrelazadas. Jugué con sus dedos un momento, solo hasta que vi como la puerta de la sala principal se abría nuevamente. La yunta que había pasado anteriormente volvía a salir, esta vez con una sonrisa doblemente deslumbrante. El hombre llevaba a su mujer abrazada y ella no paraba de "susurrarle", porque en realidad podía oírse a un kilometro, que lo amaba.

La enfermera de voz escalofriante volvió a salir y tras ella una niña pequeña, de no más de trece años con el cabello caoba ceniciento y lacio y la piel morena. Era del distrito once, no había duda alguna. Solo se me vino un nombre a la mente, el de Rue, ambas tenían el mismo frágil y dulce aspecto.

-¡Meenvielle!- gritó la sanitaria y pude notar que no solo yo estaba asustada, pues Peeta dio un buen salto al oír el llamado. Otra pareja se levantó. La mujer tenía apenas una pequeña y perceptible pancita.

La niña similar a Rue se paró frente a nosotros y nos sonrió con carisma, ternura y… ¿Arrogancia?

-Hola- nos dijo y se llevó tres dedos a los labios para luego enseñárnoslo. Nos había reconocido, como todos. Le sonreí por cortesía, no parecía tener buenas intenciones. Además mi humor no era el mejor ese día. ¿A quién engaño? nunca estoy de humor, excepto en mis momentos con Peeta.

-Hola- pronunció mi chico del pan con amabilidad. La niña se llevó ambos brazos atrás y se tomó las manos mientras miraba con atención a mi pareja.

-¿Hace mucho que esperan?- nos preguntó y Peeta se llevó el reloj de la muñeca ante los ojos.

-No- respondió él con naturalidad- solo llevamos esperando doce minutos, creo.- La niña se rió con fuerza y luego me miró mientras señalaba repetidas veces mi vientre plano.

-Me refiero al bebé- alegó aun sin dejar de reír. ¡AL DEMONIO! Esa niña no tenía nada de frágil y nada de dulce, destilaba arrogancia. ¿Cómo pude compararla con Rue? Peeta soltó mi mano de inmediato, pero la volvió a tomar en menos de un latido de corazón. Lo escuché suspirar, me escuché suspirar, lo sentí temblar, me sentí temblar, me miró y lo miré- ¿Cuánto tienes? ¿Dos mese? ¿Menos?- las preguntas eran disparadas a mi persona, era obvio.

-Aun no es nada seguro- logré musitar. El temblor de mi voz debió ser muy grande porque Peeta acarició mi mano para tranquilizarme. La niña arqueó una ceja y volvió a reírse. - ¿Qué es tan gracioso?- pregunté de mala gana, me estaba impacientando.

-Primerizos…- articuló entre pequeñas y musicales risitas.

-¿Primerizos? – Inquirió Peeta confundido y luego descubrió el significado de aquella única palabra, lo vi en sus ojos.- ella ha dicho que aun no es nada seguro, niña.

-Bueno, en tal caso, si están tan seguros, dejen de actuar como primerizos- pronunció mientras se acariciaba el cabello y cambiaba el peso del cuerpo de una pierna a la otra. Seguí con mi mirada gris la ondulación que le hacía a su cabellera caoba con sus propias manos. Iba a responderle, o propiamente dicho, a gritarle que se largara pero entonces la pareja Meenvielle salió de la sala principal y la enfermera de voz grotesca gritó el único apellido que no quería escuchar.

-¡Mellark!- Aun luego de tres años, es extraño para mí que me llamen por ese apelativo. Katniss Everdeen de Mellark, o más fácil, Katniss Mellark, Señora Mellark, Mellark, Solo Señora, entre otros. Cuando acepté casarme con Peeta nadie dijo que adquiriría miles de nombres distintos.

-Aquí- habló mi esposo mientras me levantaba tirando de mi mano. La mujer nos enseñó amablemente el camino mientras la niña, que de Rue no tenía nada, se acostaba de risa en el suelo al ver nuestras caras níveas.

-Si llego a estar embarazada- comencé a musitar al oído de Peeta- solo espero que nunca sea como ese demonio.- se rió.

- No lo será si le enseñas como no serlo.- Mire a sus ojos azules y de repente me di cuenta de la situación en la que estábamos: hablando de cómo criar un bebé cuando ninguno lo deseaba aun. Yo nunca quise hijos, Peeta sí. Hace tan solo cuatro meses me había convencido de tenerlos pero entonces pasó… Un ataque, no uno leve. Peeta se había despertado en la noche de una pesadilla, una que hizo que su cerebro pensase que era real, mas tarde, cuando me recuperé, me contó que había soñado que yo mataba a su familia. Digo cuando me recuperé porque intentó desnucarme mientras dormía. Mis gritos habían despertado a Haymitch y pudo llegar a tiempo, lo cual implicó destruir una de las ventanas. En fin, luego de eso Peeta había querido dejarme bajo el pretexto de no querer hacerme daño. Tras múltiples charlas lo convencí de que siguiéramos. No fui yo la que lo dijo, sino él: "Nada de niños hasta que sane el pasado". Y aquí estamos, amor, cuatro meses después, en una sala celeste a punto de saber si nuestro descuido provocó o no un hijo.

-De todas formas- dije- aun no sabemos si estoy o no… ya sabes. – asintió pero no estaba decepcionado, mas bien, sus ojos demostraban temor, temor a ser un padre que podría matar a la madre en cualquier momento.

L a doctora parecía a simple vista una mujer agradable. Sus ojos color ámbar brindaban una seguridad casi tan grande como la de los de Peeta. Su cabello era similar a su tono de piel, oscuro, y su estatura mediana la convertía en algo a lo que mi chico del pan llamaría "adorable".

-Señor Mellark, Señora Mellark- nos saludó con vos tersa mientras realizaba una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza y nos señalaba los asientos frente a su desorganizado escritorio. Sonreía por lo que le devolví una pequeña y nerviosa sonrisa, ya me sentía en el capitolio. Mientras nos sentábamos como si los sillones fueran letales, acaricie la madera de la mesa y distinguí perfectamente el tipo de tarugo, era Teca. Al parecer varias charlas con Johanna me hicieron una experta en texturas de troncos. – Debo reconocer, que leí el apellido por lo menos unas treinta y siete veces, solo para asegurarme de que realmente eran ustedes.- sonreí y pude ver de soslayo que Peeta hacía lo mismo.

-Aun no es nada seguro- me sorprendí cuando oí esa frase veloz de los labio de Peeta. Ya sabía que le daba miedo hacerme daño, ya sabía que quería postergar lo del bebé pero aun no me hacía la idea de que ese fuera el mismo chico que meses atrás se arrodillaba ante mí para pedirme una familia de más de dos.

-Si, claro- corroboró la doctora- Señora Mellark…

-Katniss, por favor- pronuncie con rapidez- solo Katniss no hace falta tanto nombre.- Peeta sonrió.

- Bien, Katniss, Te haré unas preguntas de rutina para anotarte en una ficha- me informó mientras abría su cuaderno y apoyaba la pluma sobre una hoja en blanco- si no estás embarazada tendré una ficha lista para cuando lo estés. – asentí con cuidado. Preguntas. Preguntas sobre embarazos significaba también preguntas sobre sexo, sobre vida privada. Genial.- Katniss y Peeta Mellark…- susurró mientras lo anotaba en su hoja virgen.- ¿Cuántos años tienes, Katniss?

-Veintiséis.-Bueno, eso no fue nada.

-¿Antecedentes de embarazos?- dijo mientras ya anotaba un "si" en su cuaderno.

-No- habló Peeta y la mujer lo miró incrédula- todo fue una farsa para que detuviesen los juegos- explicó- Katniss y yo, en ese momento, éramos tan vírgenes como cuando nacimos.

-Entiendo- Musitó Terra Caller y cambio el "si" por un "no". En su rostro se notaba la sorpresa. La letra de la doctora no era un jeroglífico, era prolija y legible, algo extraño en un medico.- ¿A que edad te desvirgaste, Katniss?.

Fantástico. Ya sentía todo el calor acumulándose en mis mejillas. Oí como Peeta reprimía una risa al verme tan nerviosa.

-A los veinte años… - respondí con cautela como si estuvieran firmándome para una propo.

-Bien… sé que esto debe de serte vergonzoso , Katniss asi que solo te preguntaré una cosa mas ¿Vale?

-Vale.

-Necesito la fecha de tu último periodo…

-Veintinueve de noviembre… - La doctora pareció asimilar lo que acababa de responderle.

-Pero… ¡Katniss estamos en enero! No queda mucho análisis que hacer… estas embarazadísima.

Noté la presión fuerte de la mano de Peeta y su nerviosismo.

-Escuche- susurré- no importa lo que crea, hágame unos análisis que lo comprueben.

La mujer pareció dudar y luego suspiró mientras anotaba algo en un pequeño pedazo de papel.

-Vayan al laboratorio. Ahí les dirán todo.

-Gracias, Doctora Caller- musitó Peeta y me empujó con delicadeza a la puerta.

-Bien- dije- el laboratorio esta a tres puertas de aquí…

-Katniss, ¿Enserio quieres seguirte engañando?- me preguntó mi chico del Pan y me quede absolutamente petrificada- Seremos padres.

-Tal vez no.

-Dos semanas pueden no ser nada, Katniss. Pero tú tienes dos meses de retraso.

-Peeta, ya hablamos de esto. No niños hasta que estemos bien.

- Tal vez sea lo que necesitamos para estar bien, tal vez un bebe haga que mi mente funcione correctamente para siempre.

-Peeta… hagámoslo, aunque sea por capricho.

Me miró a los ojos, los tenía llenos de lágrimas, me sonrió y tomó mi mano.

-Anda, acabemos con esto.- alegó.

Cuando entramos al laboratorio nos atendió un enfermero bastante veterano y brusco. El lugar estaba lleno de frascos, sangre calcificada, jeringas, medicamentos, hierbas medicinales y orina enfrascada. Mi estomago se revolvió.

-Parece la sala de torturas del capitolio- comentó mi chico del pan.

-No te preocupes- susurré- en tal caso me torturaran a mi…- sonreímos, no de mentira, no de consuelo, fue un gesto sincero.

-Jamás lo permitiría.

El enfermero, brusco como ya mencioné, no separó de un tirón y me obligó a darle el brazo. Lo extendí y con un extraño aparato tomó sangre de una de mis venas.

-Esperen aquí- dijo- es lo último en tecnología en diecisiete minutos estarán los resultados.

Diecisiete minutos me separaban de la verdad, una verdad más que clara pero que me negaba a ver. Si hubiese seguido mi plan de vida y me hubiese mantenido virgen por siempre esto no hubiera pasado. Cuando accedí a demostrar que estaba locamente enamorada de Peeta y que quería estar con él, sabía que algún día "eso" pasaría, aunque me lo negaba siempre.

Recuerdo la primera vez que estuve en sus brazos en un sentido estrictamente carnal… no me gusto ¡carajo, si que dolía! Pero las otras veces, las de ahora, son una de las cosas más placenteras y bonitas de mi vida, ver como nuestros cuerpos encajan y…

-¿Katniss por que estas sonrojada?- Demonios Peeta siempre se da cuenta de todo.

-Nada… solo hace calor.- mentí

-¡Deben ser las hormonas!- gritó el enfermero a lo lejos.

-Mientes mal- me recordó Peeta besado mi frente, cuando quiso apartarse me aferré a su pecho con fuerza y me dejé llevar por los latidos de su corazón. Ese corazón que según él, me pertenecía…

Si, no me arrepiento para nada de haber perdido mi virginidad… fue horriblemente doloroso, si, pero a la vez fue único. Estaba muy asustada, temblaba bajo sus brazos y ver nuestros cuerpos desnudos bajo la luz tenue me había causado una sensación nauseabunda y ¿placentera? En ese momento no lo sabía, ahora si lo sé, era placer. Lo recuerdo tocándome, acariciando cada recodo de mi piel mientras me besaba y me guiaba. Claro que los dos éramos vírgenes pero siempre sentí que él supo cómo hacer las cosas en ese momento, yo solo lo seguí como un corderito asustado. Cuando me había preguntado si podía desnudarme me sentí absolutamente inocente e intranquila por lo que el instinto de siempre dominar la situación me había llevado a arrancarle yo la ropa a él de una maldita vez por todas. El se había reído por mi reacción y no dejaba de susurrar que me amaba mientras besaba mi cuello, mi pecho y mis labios.

Cuando ya la situación era absolutamente predecible, cuando era el momento más culmine de mi vida, me miró a los ojos y me acarició el cabello que se pegaba a mi rostro producto del sudor y el éxtasis que mi cuerpo emanaba en ese momento.

-¿Tienes miedo?- Me había preguntado en un murmullo, mientras intentaba controlar su agitada respiración.

-Si.- admití con valor y es que había pasado por todo, dos veces en los juegos, una rebelión, miles de asesinatos... Pero esta situación me superaba, yo no tenía el control… lo tenía él, Peeta, mi dueño, el único hombre al que realmente amé en toda mi existencia.

-También tengo miedo- me había susurrado riendo mientras depositaba un casto beso en mis labios. Aumenté el ritmo del beso y dejé que me asfixiara por completo con el peso de su cuerpo, luego vino la peor parte, para ese punto estaba absolutamente nerviosa. Me pidió que abriera las piernas y lo obedecí con lentitud.

-Te va a doler…- me advirtió. Ya lo sabía, ya me lo habían dicho en la escuela, en las charlas con mi madre, con Johanna, con Effie… pero simplemente cuando lo dijo él me sentí desfallecer de terror. Dejé escapar un sollozo y él se apresuró a calmarme, hablaba sobre mis labios con firmeza y rapidez para que lo escuchara- Escucha, Katniss, luego de esto no volverá a dolerte, te gustará, lo prometo… pero tienes que pasar por esta molestia primero.

-Vale…

Y entró. Entró en mí y sentí como cada musculo de mi rostro se contraía por el dolor. Lloré como si me estuviese matando, le grité que se apartara, le dije incluso que lo odiaba, intenté librarme de él a los golpes… Era realmente horrible, no lo deseaba, no me gustaba. Lloré, lloró, lloramos mientras comenzaba a moverse, cada penetración era como una puñalada en mi zona baja. De sus labios escuchaba gemidos, suspiros y sollozos de culpa. Pero a pesar del dolor horrendo que me recorría el cuerpo había sentido algo distinto, un calor que subía por todo mi ser y me hacía disfrutar… Y con un grito mío y posteriormente suyo terminó. Sentí algo derramarse en mi interior, supe lo que era de inmediato pero no me preocupe pues me había preparado para ello, los anticonceptivos me cuidarían. Cuando se desplomó sobre mi, escondió su cabeza en mi cuello y dejo que su respiración y la mía se calmaran.

-Lo siento…- había dicho y yo acaricié la cabellera rubia cenicienta de su cabeza. Lo perdonaba, porque tenía razón ese dolor era necesario para poder entregarme a él con locura las veces que quisiera.

-Tú me amas ¿Real o no real?- le había preguntado, imitándolo, necesitaba que me lo dijese para saber que todo valía la pena.

-Real, Katniss…- musitó mientras se incorporaba para mirarme a los ojos.- Tú me amas ¿Real o no Real?

-Real, Peeta…

El gong de un aparato me sacó de mis acalorados recuerdos y me llevó de nuevo a la realidad.

-Diecisiete minutos- dijo el enfermero trayendo los análisis en mano- ¿Debo decir felicidades?

Peeta le arrebató el papel de su poder y lo puso ante nuestros ojos.

Positivo. No me sorprende, solo asiento para mí misma y sonrío con desgano. Este papel me dice algo que ya sabía, algo que simplemente no quería aceptar. Seré madre y él será padre.

No hay otra realidad.


	2. Tres Meses

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?- le pregunté mientras enredaba mis dedos en su cabello rubio. La oscuridad nos rodeaba. Su cuarto, mi cuarto, nuestro cuarto desde hace tres años, casi cuatro, hoy me parecía absolutamente desconocido.

-Poner una cuna allí- rió mientras señalaba un pedazo de habitación oscura, iluminada por la luz que traspasaba las persianas desde la calle.- no queda mucho que hacer.

Eran unas de nuestras pocas palabras desde que salimos del hospital, en todo el día nos habíamos evadido sin disimular. Apenas llegamos él se metió en la cocina a preparar toda clases de cosas con lo que encontrara y yo había corrido a la habitación para cambiarme la elegante vestimenta por una de las tantas ropas de caza. Cuando terminé había descendido por las escaleras a modo silencioso y sin decirle nada huí al bosque despavorida. Jamás había cazado tanto en toda mi vida. Trece ardillas, cuatro pavos, seis conejos, siete armadillos, cinco erizos grandes e incluso dos ciervos. Ya era mucho tener un venado, realmente me arrepentí cuando maté a el segundo. Había pasado por las casas de algunos vecinos y les regalé toda la carne que podía. Finalmente, con ayuda de un pueblerino, llevé los dos ciervos hasta la aldea de los vencedores y también un pavo, cinco ardillas, dos conejos, tres armadillos y dos erizos. Agradecí al hombre y le entregué una buena suma de dinero. Antes de entrar a casa pase por el hogar de Haymitch y le dejé varias presas, incluido uno de los ciervos. Fui a mi antigua casa y me dediqué a despellejar a los animales. Guardé la mayoría en la nevera y llevé a casa un erizo y dos ardillas. Antes de salir había visto la hora: casi las once de la noche, Peeta estaría destilando preocupación.

Efectivamente, así era. Apenas si había cruzado el umbral de la puerta cuando corrió a mí y me abrazó con desesperación.

-¿Estás bien?- su habla era agitada y tenía los ojos enrojecidos solo puede besarlo y acariciarle el rostro.

-Lo siento- susurré- no quería asustarte, se me hizo tarde.

-Lo sé… ¿Estuviste en el bosque?

-Sí, pero tuve que pasar por varias casas para repartir las presas. No tienes idea de lo que conseguí hoy. Jamás había cazado tanto. En la otra casa hay comida de sobra, también en la de Haymitch. Traje un erizo y dos ardillas para ahora.

-Te cocinaré, debes de estar hambrienta.

-La verdad, no.

-Tampoco yo…

Silencios incómodos, malditos silencios incómodos

-Es tarde- comencé a decir y le acomodé la camisa- vamos a arriba.

Era todo lo que habíamos dicho en el día. Ahora, sobre su pecho, era más fácil abrirme a él.

-Quiero llamar a mi madre.- dije- no tengo ni idea de cómo cuidar un bebe. Solo se cuidar a niños de cinco años en adelante.

Se rió.

-¿Crees que todos los padres nacieron sabiendo lo que tenían que hacer?- inquirió con nerviosismo.

-No- respondí- pero no soy cualquier mujer Peeta, soy Katniss, conociendo mí suerte mataré al niño de seguro.

-No digas eso.

-Tengo que decirlo, porque tengo miedo, miedo a ser madre. A no ser una buena madre.

- Serás una buena madre.- suspiró- ya te lo dije en el vasallaje.

-Querías que fuera madre de los hijos de Gale ¿Verdad?

-Eso creo, quería que vivieras y fueras feliz.

-Sin ti hubiese sido imposible, tu eres el único que siempre fue destinado a ser el padre de mis hijos.- sonrió y obligó a mi corazón a sonreír también. Amo a Peeta Mellark.

-¿Mis hijos? ¿Quieres decir que tendremos más?- abrí mis ojos de forma brusca en medio del oscuro y me aparté de él con un sentimiento cobarde en el pecho.

-¡No quise decir eso! ¡Fue un error, algo…! ¡Cierra la boca Peeta!

Su risa sonora se extendió por toda la habitación y con sus brazos me llevó de nuevo hasta su pecho donde el suave golpeteo de su corazón me tranquilizó hasta dormirme.

La mañana se levantaba tranquila y apacible. Los sinsajos también ya habían madrugado, listos para escuchar la melodía que todos los días salía de mis labios. Miré hacia arriba, donde el rostro de mi chico del pan se encontraba en el mundo de los sueños. Lo contemplé y luego miré hacia la ventana abierta y me dispuse a cantar _El árbol del ahorcado_, no solo para que los pájaros lo cantaran, sino para que mi chico se despertara también. Cuando quise abrir la boca un olor llegó hasta mi, provenía de la casa de Haymitch, de seguro estaría intentando cocinar una de las presas que ayer le regalé. El aroma podía ser delicioso para cualquiera pero mi estomago comenzó a dar vueltas. Me zafé con energías de los brazos de Peeta, sin preocuparme siquiera por la preocupación que eso le causaría, y corrí al baño. Empujé la puerta y me arrodillé frente al inodoro. Lo solté todo. Peeta no tardó en estar a mi lado, apartándome con delicadeza y paciencia los cabellos de la cara, sin vestigio de asco alguno.

-Ya paso, ya paso- me susurraba mientras yo intentaba normalizar mi pulso cardiaco y gemía al sentir el asqueroso gusto a vomito en mi boca.

-Peeta…- y no pude continuar pues las arcadas volvieron y mi cabeza estuvo nuevamente dentro del retrete. Sentía unas punzadas y unos retorcijones realmente dolorosos en el estomago- Peeta me duele…- musité antes de volver a vomitar.

-Lo sé… - pronunció mientras me acariciaba el cabello y tomaba con otra mano un pedazo de papel sanitario. Me limpió la boca y me ayudó a ponerme de pie para que luego hiciera gárgaras en el lavabo- ¿Estas mejor?- asentí con vehemencia y levanté mi pulgar a modo de broma.

-En cuanto este pequeño cabrón salga de ahí le haré pagar esto.- Reí y rió.

-A bañarse, Chica en llamas.- Comenzó a llenar la bañera con agua a temperatura caliente, tal como sabe que me gusta y luego me dejó sola.- Katniss, llámame si te sientes mal o necesitas ayuda.

-Claro, gracias.

-Estaré abajo preparando el desayuno, Haré algo suave para que no te caiga mal.

Peeta. Siempre pensando en mí.

-¡Peeta!- elevé mi voz para impedir que dejara el cuarto de baño y pudiera oírme.

-¿Si?

-Te quiero.- se acercó a mí y me besó castamente para retirarse de una vez por todas. El sabe perfectamente que no suelo demostrar mis sentimientos con demasía, pero las pocas veces que lo hago con palabras son muy especiales para ambos.

Me desnudé y entré en la bañera, el calor me envolvió de inmediato. Dejé que el agua hidratara mi piel y me restregué el cuerpo. Al llegar a mi vientre me detuve y observé con detenimiento, esperando notar algún cambio prematuro. Nada. Pasé mi mano por la zona de mi útero ¿Realmente ahí dentro se hallaba una vida? La idea me parecía inconcebible, imposible.

Salí de la bañera y comencé a secarme, sentí los pechos un tanto más sensibles que de costumbre. Aun no me hago la idea de estar embarazada y es que desde hace meses que me lo venía negando. Tan solo dos días antes de ir con la doctora Terra Caller le había dicho a Peeta que hace mucho mas de dos meses la menstruación no hacía acto de presencia en mi cuerpo. Su primera reacción fue preguntarme veinte veces si le hablaba enserio y luego se sentó en el suelo, cerca de la ventana para ver ocultarse el atardecer naranja mientras susurraba que era un idiota por haber permitido traer un hijo al mundo teniendo un deplorable estado de salud mental. Tras dos días sin casi hablarnos fuimos al médico y el resto de la historia ya sale por cuenta propia.

Bajé a la cocina con un hambre sorprendentemente voraz. Eso era extraño teniendo en cuenta que acababa de vomitar. Lo primero en lo que centré mi vista fueron los bollos de queso. Me arrojé sobre la bandeja y comencé a atragantarme con ellos. En el bollito número cinco, mi estomago dio un vuelco desagradable y corrí al lavabo más cercano. Vomite todo lo que acababa de comer.

-Realmente me las pagaras cuando salgas…- le susurré molesta a mi estomago para luego devolver nuevamente.

-¿Katniss?- escuché la voz preocupada de Peeta y luego lo vi venir hacia mí con un repasador en mano. - ¿Estás bien?- negué con la cabeza- ¿has vuelto a vomitar?- Asentí y levanté la vista. Peeta limpió mi boca como hace apenas una media hora antes y luego me llevó de la mano hasta la cocina. Me sentó y me dio una taza de té que tomé con ganas. Comí unas galletas de agua y arroz para que él molesto habitante de mi estomago no se revolviera nuevamente. Funcionó.

-¿Ya has desayunado?- le pregunté a Peeta que parecía mirar muy concentrado los análisis que me había hecho el enfermero brusco.

-Si…- respondió sin darme mucha importancia- Katniss hoy tienes justo tres meses de embarazo ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

- Te lo dije hace dos días.

-Debiste decirme al primer mes, cuando notaste que no te bajaba la regla.

-No quería admitirlo ¿Si? Por favor ya no me lo reproches.

-De acuerdo pero tenemos mucho por hacer y cooperaras ¿Vale?

-Vale.- si, vale, vamos por estudios, ecografías y toqueteos en zonas íntimas por parte de los doctores. Vale, vale, vale. Voy a suicidarme.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y mi chico del pan se levantó a atender.

-Debe ser Haymitch- dijo- ayer pasé por su casa y casi no tenía licor. Sabe que tenemos reservas. – Explicó- y por cierto- se acercó a mis labios y susurró sobre ellos- los sinsajos están enojados.

Sonreí y lo besé. Se marchó a abrir la puerta y yo me acerqué a la ventana. Efectivamente los sinsajos revoloteaban peleándose entre ellos para ver si oían mi voz en algún lado.

- _¿Vas, vas a volver_

_al árbol en el que colgaron_

_a un hombre por matar a tres?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él,_

_no más extraño sería_

_en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

_¿Vas, vas a volver_

_al árbol donde el hombre muerto_

_pidió a su amor huir con él?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él_

_no más extraño sería_

_en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

_¿Vas, vas a volver_

_al árbol donde te pedí huir_

_y en libertad juntos correr?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él_

_no más extraño sería_

_en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer._

_¿Vas, vas a volver_

_al árbol con un collar de cuerda_

_para conmigo pender?_

_Cosas extrañas pasaron en él_

_no más extraño sería_

_en el árbol del ahorcado reunirnos al anochecer.-_

Los sinsajos comenzaron a imitar mi melodía y los escuché durante un momento. Al oír a Haymitch entrar cerré las ventanas de golpe y caminé a su encuentro.

-Las estúpidas aves no hacen más que fastidiar todas las mañanas, preciosa- me dijo entrando con Peeta- Y tú les sigues cantando.

-Es para Peeta, si tu oyes es tu problema.

-¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto romántica, preciosa?

-Ya vale- gruñó mi esposo- Haymitch calla.

-Bien- aceptó mi mentor sentándose como si estuviera en su casa- ahora muchacho ¿Novedades?

-No muchas- comentó mi chico del pan mientras le pasaba una botella de licor y por un momento creí que no le diría nada- a no ser que cuentes como novedad que Katniss está embarazada.- La reacción de Haymitch fue inmediata y acabó sobre mí. Literalmente, escupió todo el brandy que acababa de llevarse a la boca sobre mi remera azul.

-Estas de broma- logró articular.

-¿Tengo cara de estar de broma?- inquirió Peeta.

-¡Con que lo conseguiste eh!- exclamó nuestro mentor golpeando el brazo de Peeta a modo de congratulación- Felicidades papá y desde luego muchas bendiciones para la bella y carismática madre.- ahí estaba su maldito sarcasmo.

-Cierra la boca Haymitch- le solté apretando los dientes.

-Supongo que seré el padrino y tendrá mi nombre.- se rió mientras volvía a beber.

-No erigiré a alguien que se pasa ebrio todo el día como padrino- alegué- Y tu nombre sería el ultimo que le daría hasta preferiría ponerle Coriolanus Snow.

-Muy graciosa- resopló Peeta.- no lo digas ni en broma.

-Lo siento, es que Haymitch tiene la mala costumbre de sacarme de quicio.

-Sí, claro, siempre tengo la culpa de todo- se rió nuestro mentor.- Dime Peeta ¿Cuál de todos los días en los que los oí hacerlo fue el que produjo el bebé?

-¡Eso no es de tu incumbencia!- grité sonrojada.

-Tienes razón- me apoyó Peeta.- Es privado.

-Si quieren hacerlo privado no griten como para que Panem los escuche.

La sangre volvió a subírseme al rostro y los nervios me alteraban poco a poco.

-Haymitch- habló Peeta- Katniss está embarazada y tú tienes la mala costumbre de alterarle, eso le hará daño al bebé.

-Ya vale- aceptó- No pongamos nerviosa a la madre.

-Gracias- musitó mi esposo y me tomó la mano.

Haymitch volvió su atención al licor un momento y luego volvió a tomar la palabra entre risas:

-¿Tienen idea de cómo criar un bebé?


	3. Pequeño Puntito

Han pasado dos semanas desde la visita de Haymitch (Dos semanas desde que lo corrí a patadas de la casa).

No han cambiado mucho las cosas desde entonces, excepto que las náuseas disminuyeron o quizás ya me acostumbre tanto a ellas que ni siquiera las siento. Sea como sea, el punto es que pasaron a ser un detalle menor en mi vida.

Peeta parece haberse emocionado con la idea de un bebé en la casa. Su viejo, desorganizado y sucio cuarto de pintura, a una puerta del nuestro, fue vaciado por completo. Las cosas fueron llevadas a la buhardilla de la casa pero son simples objetos sin utilidad, ya que Peeta está absolutamente centrado en quitar los restos de pintura salpicada de la pared del antiguo cuarto de arte. Luego de eso, me comentó que lo pintará de blanco y cuando nos digan el sexo del bebé hará toda clase de dibujos y decoraciones. Conociéndolo, sé que ningún otro niño tendrá un cuarto mejor que nuestro hijo.

Nuestro hijo. Ay. Eso sí suena raro.

Han pasado dos semanas y nuevamente estoy en la sala que parece psiquiátrico, nuevamente estoy esperando a ser atendida, nuevamente vengo a ver a la Doctora Terra Caller. A diferencia de la primera vez, ahora si admito estar embarazada aunque aún no veo ningún cambio en mí. Eso me desespera, no sé por qué razón. Tal vez me está gustando la idea de ver un bultito en mi vientre como el que tienen la mayoría de las madres en la sala de espera de la Doctora Caller.

Esta será mi primera ecografía y la verdad no entiendo porque estoy nerviosa. Se supone que casi no se puede ver nada. El bebé no será más que un pequeño punto en este momento, apenas si tiene tres meses y dos semanas. Además la doctora controlará que todo en mi metabolismo y en mi cuerpo vaya bien.

Peeta se ve sonriente, de repente ha olvidado que el capitolio le lavó el cerebro y que corre el riesgo de matarme. Tal vez tenga razón, tal vez, solo tal vez, el bebé hará que su cerebro se reconstruya por completo.

Tenemos la fortuna de no cruzarnos a la niña molesta de la primera vez. Eso supone un alivio para mí ya que suelo ponerme nerviosa de la nada últimamente. Aunque algo me dice que la veremos en algunas de nuestras visitas ya que supimos que es hija de la doctora Terra Caller.

-Son Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellark ¿Verdad? – La voz era aterciopelada y provenía de una muchacha joven y no muy agraciada. No aparentaba más de dieciséis años pero en su vientre se formaba un bulto enorme. No pude evitar mirarla con asombro y confusión.

-Soy Katniss Mellark- corregí. No tanto por mí, en lo personal, me daba igual por cuál de todos los nombres que adquirí cuando me casé me llamaran, pero aunque no me lo dijese, Peeta no compartía mi criterio. Disfrutaba de corregir a la gente autoproclamándome Katniss Mellark porque en los ojos azules de mi panadero se filtraba un brillo especial y tierno. Él era feliz cada vez que me oía cauterizar a las personas. Y, a decir verdad, me gustaba como sonaba Katniss Mellark. Era para mí sinónimo de "amor eterno junto a Peeta". Puede sonar algo bobo y cursi pero lo admita, o no, es la verdad.

-Claro, lo siento- se disculpó la chica- Me llamo Chalase- informó y luego sonrió emocionada- era solo una niña cuando iniciaste la rebelión. – No sabía si sonreír o asentir o responder con algo, por suerte Peeta si supo qué hacer.

-Pero no pareces muy mayor, podría decir tranquilamente que naciste luego de la rebelión- pronunció mi chico del pan mientras sonreía para demostrar que no quería ser descortés.

-Oh, no lo soy- aseguró- Tengo diecinueve años- Vaya después de todo no era tan pequeña. – Siempre piensan que tengo mucho menos como dieciséis o algo por el estilo.- Sonreí, yo había pensado lo mismo.- No sabía que estabas embarazada.

-Casi nadie lo sabe aun- dije- no he tenido oportunidad de decírselo ni a mi madre.

-De todos modos- interrumpió Peeta, no tardará nada en desparramarse la noticia. Empezaran con rumores de que nos han visto en el hospital, luego comentaran las cosas que compramos habitualmente y finalmente correrán a buscar testigos que concurran a la clínica para que les digan que nos vieron con la doctora Caller.- La chica asintió perpleja incluso yo lo hice.

-¿Y cuanto tienes?- me preguntó.

-Tres meses y dos semanas. – Respondí- ¿Y Tu?- me atreví a inquirir, después de todo, era hora de que comenzara a ambientarme y unirme al resto de las madres.

-Ocho meses y medio- respondió mientras daba palmadas a su gran vientre- ¿Verdad bebé? ¿Verdad que estarás aquí en solo medio mes más? – preguntó a su estomago con voz dulce y algo ridícula. Peeta sonrió y me pregunté si yo tendría que actuar de la misma forma.

-¿Y el padre?- indagó Peeta y recién en ese momento me percaté de que la muchacha estaba sola. El rostro de Chalase se ensombreció.

-Él no importa- dijo- Solo se trata de un malnacido que buscaba pasar un buen rato. Mi hijo estará mejor sin él.

Noté como Peeta se crispaba en su asiento y lo vi bajar la cabeza.

-Lo siento- musitó y la muchacha sonrió mientras negaba, gesto que indicaba que no le importaba que mi chico del pan hubiese preguntado aquello. Yo presioné su mano.

-¡Mellark!- di un salto notorio en el asiento. No sé porque esperaba que la voz de esa enfermera cambiara de un día para el otro.

-Aquí- dijimos con Peeta al unísono.

-Suerte- nos deseó Chalase y le sonreímos al mismo tiempo. Visto desde afuera supongo que resulta graciosa la coordinación de gestos que tenemos con mi esposo.

Entramos al consultorio celeste desorganizado de la Doctora Terra Caller y ella se puso de pie para darnos un abrazo a cada uno.

-Bienvenidos a su primera ecografía- nos dijo.

-Gracias- alegamos.

-Bueno Katniss empezaremos por un par de revisiones de rutinas ¿Vale?

-Vale.

-Quítate los zapatos y súbete a la balanza.- me ordenó y sin demorar más me solté del agarre de Peeta para sentarme en una de las sillas del escritorio, así me sería más fácil quitarme las botas que me había regalado Effie. Una verdadera trampa mortal, pero eran bonitas.

-Yo lo hago- habló mi chico del pan y se puso de rodillas para comenzar a quitarme los calzados.

-Peeta no tengo ni cuatro meses- espeté- puedo hacerlo sola.

-Está muy bien que te cuide- interrumpió la doctora- Así, en los meses finales ya estarás acostumbrada a que hagan todo por ti.

¿A que hagan todo por mí? Eso no me gusta para nada. Soy independiente, siempre lo fui. No me hago la idea de depender de una o más personas durante las veinticuatro horas del día.

-Vale. Ya esta- alegó Peeta sacando ya la segunda bota. Me puse de pie y me subí a la balanza electrónica. La doctora tecleó varias cosas en el aparato y luego sonrió satisfecha.

-Bien, Katniss, has ganado un kilo y doscientos gramos desde tu visita previa.- sonreí. Pero en realidad estaba algo contrariada.

-No se me nota nada…- susurré decepcionada- Es como si no estuviera embarazada- Ya está, lo había soltado. Realmente me agradaba la idea de que se empezara a formar ese bultito en mi vientre.

-Paciencia, cariño- comentó la doctora dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro.- No te pongas tan ansiosa, ya llegará ese momento. -Miré a Peeta de soslayo y contemplé la enorme curvatura que se formaba en sus labios. Me había dejado al descubierto, había demostrado cuan emocionada estaba con la idea de un desafío tan grande como el de ser madre. La doctora me inspeccionó con la mirada y luego me llevó bajo un aparato. Este emitió una extraña luz color verde lima, la cual me rodeó por completo.- Tu vientre ha crecido dos centímetros- informó, al parecer todo era un aparato de medición- Para la próxima revisión seguro tendrás un adorable bultito, no te preocupes.

Sonreí con algo de vergüenza, a decir verdad, toda esta situación me envolvía en nervios.

Peeta tomó mi mano y se la llevó a los labios.

-Serás la madre más hermosa-me dijo y rápidamente me mostró una amplia sonrisa, la cual devolví desde luego.

-Muy bien- habló la doctora- ¿Les gustaría conocer a su pequeño puntito?- inquirió señalando con la palma de su mano una parihuela amplia y rodeada por aparatos. Asentimos con vehemencia. Me había entrado el miedo y por los temblores que recibía mi mano se que a Peeta también.

Me recosté con cuidado en la camilla y suspiré con fuerza. Sentí como Peeta levantaba mi remera lo suficiente como para que la doctora Terra Caller tuviese espacio para trabajar. Respecto a ella, la veía con atención preparar un pequeño aparato cuadrado para luego untarle un gel viscoso, espeso, transparente y llamativo. Posó el pequeño aparato sobre mi bandullo y lo único que sentí fue un frio terrible que me recorrió todo el cuerpo. Mi piel pareció de inmediato la de una gallina desplumada. La doctora apagó una luz molesta y encendió la pantalla.

-Dame tu mano- le pedí a Peeta. Mi corazón parecía querer marcharse de mi cuerpo. Mi chico del pan me complació de inmediato y soltó un largo suspiro. - ¿Tienes miedo?- me atreví a preguntarle.

-Eso creo… ¿Tu?

-Eso creo…- la doctora presionó otro botón y pude ver como la mayoría de las luces se apagaban para que la pantalla tuviese mayor luminosidad. Este es nuestro momento, Peeta, luego de todo el dolor, de todas las perdidas… ¿No lo notas? Las luces se apagan en el momento en que estamos perdidos y encontrados. Esta será una de las ocasiones más importantes de nuestras existencias.

La pantalla comienza a adquirir luminosidad. Al principio solo veo un fondo negro con cientos de rayas blancas y mis nervios aumentan. Entonces Peeta se acerca a mi oído.

-Presta atención, Katniss, recordaremos este momento por el resto de nuestras vidas.- me susurró e hizo que me estremeciera. Apoyó su mejilla sobre mi cabello y comenzó a acariciar mi mano mientras la doctora hacía su trabajo con expresión concentrada.

Peeta, solo quiero estar a tu lado. Siempre.

-¡Ahí está!- exclama la mujer absolutamente enérgica.- Ese es su bebé.

Entonces lo veo, mi pequeño puntito, su pequeño puntito, nuestro pequeño puntito. Peeta, es nuestro hijo.

-¿Es ese?- indaga mi chico del pan sonriendo mientras señalaba al niño.

-Si- responde Terra Caller- y está sano y feliz. Mide dos pulgadas, son cinco centímetros- nos explica para no confundirnos- y pesa catorce gramos. Es muy pequeño pero está bien formado, todo en su lugar- nos cuenta y no sé desde cuando estoy sonriendo yo también.

-Cinco centímetros…- susurro- es muy pequeño e indefenso…

-Nosotros lo protegeremos…-me dice Peeta y me besa. Luego seguimos viendo a la pantalla.

-No tenemos la primera ecografía porque has tardado en venir a verme, Katniss- habla la doctora- pero sus ojos están alineados perfectamente para el tiempo que tiene, las orejas están casi en su posición final y los órganos se van desarrollando a ritmo normal. Felicidades, es perfecto.

Me rio sonoramente y miro a mi esposo, que tiene lagrimas en los ojos.

-Entonces- comienza a decir- realmente seré padre…

-Así es, señor Mellark. Tomaremos unas fotografías del pequeño y luego se las podrán llevar para mostrárselas a todos.

¿Realmente quiero que la gente vea a mi bebé? No lo creo. Gale ha desaparecido de mi vida aunque a veces me llama pero no es con frecuencia y casi no hablamos. Mi madre, ha dejado de preocuparse por mí. Tal vez le avise en dos meses que será abuela. Effie estará ocupada, Johanna se dedicará a reírse de mi estado nervioso… Me doy cuenta de que, aparte de Peeta y de mí, solo quiero que Haymitch vea esas fotografías. Él sí se lo merece. Podrá ser un ebrio malhumorado e insoportable, pero es casi como mi padre y se preocupa por nosotros.

En el tiempo que la doctora tardaba en prepararnos las fotografías, arreglé mi ropa y me abracé a Peeta durante un largo rato. Luego de entregarnos las imágenes, de darnos el próximo turno de control y de desearnos buena suerte, la doctora Terra Caller nos despidió y la enfermera de voz grotesca llamó a Chalase, la cual también me saludó.

Íbamos de la mano y un guardia nos saludó cordialmente mientras abría la puerta de la salida.

Apenas pusimos un pie fuera, las cámaras comenzaron a acosarnos. Peeta tenía razón. No tardaría en saberse.


	4. Gracias Haymitch

Si tuviera que decir cuánto tiempo tardamos en salir del hospital, diría que solo fueron unos minutos. Las cámaras nos habían atacado y casi nos asfixiaban en busca de noticias. Ni Peeta sabía cómo actuar. Entonces, de la nada, salió nuestro eterno salvador frente a las cámaras: Haymitch. Con una simple frase, nuestro viejo mentor logro sacarnos del tremendo apuro en el cual nos encontrábamos.

- Mis queridos colegas- había dicho- Katniss, la chica en llamas, el sinsajo, el símbolo de la revolución, ahora está embarazada- recordó a todos- no debe alterarse, eso hará daño al bebe.- Los periodistas lo miraron con una expresión arrepentida pero no del toda convencida- Por otro lado, Peeta Mellark tampoco debe alterarse ¿O quieren ser los culpables de una nueva recaída en cuanto a daños mentales?- Esa vez, todas las personas bajaron sus micrófonos y poco a poco fueron abriéndonos pasos. Todos sentían la suerte de Peeta.

Ahora, sentada frente a la chimenea apagada de mi casa, con mi esposo y mi mentor, me invade una extraña sensación de estar en familia, una sensación que solo tenía en mis momentos con Prim o Gale antes de los juegos. Aborrezco, los juegos y todo lo que hizo al capitolio, también aborrezco al capitolio… pero sin todo eso jamás habría tenido mi final feliz con Peeta. Gracias Snow. Qué ironía, cuando lo pierdes todo, ganas todo. Perdí a Prim, gane a Peeta.

Mi chico del pan se pone de pie y camina hasta un armario, del cual saca tres copas y una botella de champagne.

-¿Por qué brindamos?- inquirió entregándonos los vasos y sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Por el primer miembro descendiente del matrimonio Everdeen/ Mellark- pronunció Haymitch con una sonrisa socarrona, característica de él. Acercó su copa y Peeta le sirvió el licor.

-Solo Matrimonio Mellark- Corregí y acepté mi pequeña ración de galena, ya que la doctora le había entregado a Peeta una lista con cuidados para el bebé. El alcohol estaba técnicamente prohibido, de todas formas no me gusta mucho. Levantamos las copas y las chocamos a modo de brindis. Amo ese tintineo de los vidrios.

-Lo siento, preciosa- se disculpó nuestro mentor y le sonreí mientras le hacía sitió a mi esposo en el sillón.

-¿Quieres ver las fotos Haymitch?- inquirió Peeta tras dejar su copa medio vacía en la mesa ratona. Comenzó a hurgar en mi bolso y luego sacó el sobre marrón.

-Si Katniss no me mata- rió mi mentor- no hay problema.

-Adelante- reí.

Haymitch recibió el paquete y luego lo abrió con más cuidado del necesario. Inspeccionó las imágenes con detenimiento y contemplé su expresión seria, concentrada y… ¿Emocionada? Miré a Peeta pero el parecía estar distraído.

-Bien…- habló el ganador de uno de los vasallajes y sacó a Peeta de sus pensamientos- Los felicito.

-Gracias- respondimos.

-¿Tienen algunos datos?

-Si- se apresuró a decir mi diente de león- pesa catorce gramos y mide cinco centímetros, todos sus órganos están en su lugar… es perfecto.- Haymitch asintió.

-Es bueno ver…- musitó- que al fin les ha tocado algo bueno por vivir. – sonreímos con tristeza y si no tuviera lágrimas en los ojos hubiese jurado que Haymitch estaba a punto de llorar.

-Gracias, Haymitch- alegó Peeta y se puso de pie para luego abrazar a mi mentor. Los contemplé un momento: ellos eran todo lo que realmente me importaba. Jamás se lo admitiría pero sí que quería a ese sentía extraña ¿Serían los efectos hormonales del embarazo? No lo sé.

-Bueno, preciosa- me dijo- De seguro serás buena madre. Ahora, tu trabajo es cuidarte.

-Es cierto- apoyó Peeta- La doctora dice que debes seguir una buena dieta, no beber demasiado alcohol, descansar mas, evitar las tensiones y no hacer actividades que incluyan mucha acción.

-Tengo que dejar de cazar.- no pregunto, solo lo afirmo.

-Exacto- me besa la punta de la nariz y lo miro desolada- Vamos, Katniss, tenemos carne de sobra con lo que cazaste el otro día. Además, la gente normal concurre a la carnicería.

-Ya, vale- acepté.

-¿Quieres comer algo?- me preguntó mi chico del pan.

-Sí, la verdad es que estoy un poco hambrienta.

-Te traeré unas verduras y un poco de carne con salsa. ¿Quieres un zumo? ¿O agua?

-Agua.- me besa castamente y se va a la cocina. Lo amo.

-Bien, preciosa. Has conseguido un poco de felicidad.

-Solo quieroque nadie me la arrebate.

-No lo harán y te diré por qué.- se levantó y se sentó a mi lado- porque tu estarás ahí para defender a toda tu familia con uñas y dientes, porque no dejarás que la historia se repita dos veces.

Asentí con vehemencia y lo abracé instintivamente.

-No te odio Haymitch- admití ya que jamás podría decirle un "te quiero"

-Tampoco te odio, preciosa.

Cuando Peeta volvió con mi comida, el apetito aumento de inmediato y empuje a Haymitch para luego abalanzarme sobre la bandeja llena de verduras. Si bien rechazo el pollo o, propiamente dicho, mí estomago rechaza el pollo, como con ganas el brócoli y las plantas silvestres que aún quedan de una de mis últimas excursiones de caza. La carne de cordero es mi debilidad y al parecer, la del bebé también porque aun habiéndome comido un plato necesito más.

-Peeta ¿Hay mas cordero?- Haymitch se despanzurra de risa.

-¿Antojos, mami?

-Haymitch, olvida lo que te dije- alegué mientras me limpiaba la boca. Bebí un sorbo de agua y proseguí- si te odio.- otra risotada por su parte y otro bufido por la mía, una negación sin remedio por parte de Peeta.

-La doctora dice que debes seguir una buena dieta, Katniss- me recuerda mi chico del pan.

-El cordero no es malo…- reprocho a modo dudoso porque en realidad no sé si lo es o no. No lo creo. Algo tan rico no puede ser malo ¿Verdad?

-No, no es muy malo- me dice Peeta- pero engorda y sabes que debes seguir una dieta que mantenga fuerte al bebe sin que robustezcas más de la cuenta.

Haymitch vuelve a reírse a carcajadas.

-¿¡Quieres correrlo de la casa!?- le gritó a mi esposo mientras señalo a nuestro mentor, muerto de la risa. Me doy cuenta de que mi reacción entristece a Peeta, casi nunca nos gritamos. En realidad, en lo que llevamos siendo pareja o marido y mujer propiamente dicho, hemos tenido tres discusiones muy severas, las cuales no me agrada recordar. Entonces, ahora, viendo sus ojos azules se me parte el alma. La tristeza que desprende su cara tierna es más de lo que puedo soportar. Le rodeo el cuello con los brazos y dejo escapar un… ¿¡sollozo!? ¿Qué demonios significa esto? ¿Porque siento unas ganas horribles de llorar?

-Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…- le digo a Peeta entre jadeos y lagrimas- No quise gritarte, perdón- Comienzo a llorar escandalosamente...

-Kat…Katniss…-susurra incrédulo- por favor tranquilízate no ha sido nada, ya no llores- suelto un llanto exagerado al oír esas palabras.

-¡Lo dices para no herirme!- grito separándome de él un poco.

-No, lo digo enserio- vuelvo a llorar y él me aferra con fuerza. Haymitch no puede creer lo que está viendo, la verdad es que ni yo misma me lo creo. Poco a poco el llanto se transforma en un gimoteo ligero y me alejo de Peeta con recelo. Haymitch vuelve a partirse de la risa.

-Vaya, en cuanto vea la cara de ese niño le haré un monumento- ríe exageradamente- jamás la había visto así por una tontería como gritarle a alguien. – Lo miro con odio y empuño el cuchillo con el que estaba comiendo.

-¡Te vas a enterar!- grito furiosa y me abalanzo sobre el pero antes de hacerle nada Peeta me sostiene la mano y me obliga a soltar el arma blanca. Mi mentor se ríe de nuevo.

-Dos- susurra entre risas- dos monumentos, de mujer tristona ha pasado a una asesina en serie.

-Ya, vale, Haymitch- pide mi chico del pan sosteniéndome entre sus brazos.

-¡Todo es tu culpa!- exclamó señalándolo con un dedo- ¡Por tu culpa le grite a Peeta!

-Ya, Katniss- me musita mi diente de león- que no ha sido nada.- Me tranquilizo poco a poco. Mira al maldito ebrio mientras me acaricia el cabello- Creí oírte decir que no la ibas a exasperar- reprende.

-Sí, bueno- acepta nuestro mentor- es difícil controlarse, muchacho. -Peeta le lanza una mirada envenenada… Si las miradas matasen…- Vale, no lo haré más.

-Voy a buscarte un pañuelo- me dice el chico del pan mientras besa mi frente. Se va. Me deja sola y me entran unas ganas terribles de volver a llorar. Gimoteo.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa?- indaga Haymitch con la mirada confundida.

-No te importa- gruño.

-Anda, ya no te molestaré.- Lo miro y por alguna estúpida razón le creo. Malditas hormonas.

-No me gusta que Peeta se aleje- admito con un puchero. Haymitch reprime una risa y la reprime, y la reprime… Y estalla. Pronto se controla al verme la cara de asesina psicópata y al oír a Peeta volver poco a poco. Se me acerca al oído.

-Vete acostumbrando- me susurra- en cuanto estés gorda y fea se buscará a una súper modelo del capitolio y se olvidará de ti.

La sola idea de que esas palabras sean ciertas me altera a tal modo que lanzo un grito lleno de dolor y el ganador del segundo vasallaje se muere de risa.

-¡Haymitch!- grita Peeta corriendo hasta donde estoy, de soslayo puedo ver lo furioso que esta- ¿Qué demonios le has dicho?

-Yo… nada.- Levanto la vista, histérica, y hago un ridículo puchero.

-Ha dicho que me dejaras por ser gorda y fea.

Peeta niega varias veces, ya exasperado y apoya la cabeza en la pared.

-No sé cuál de los dos es mas idiota- gruñe- si tu- señala a Haymitch- que dices cosas como esas, o tu- me señala- que le crees.- esta temblando, su voz destila nerviosismo. Se lo que está a punto de pasar y al parecer mi mentor también porque se acerca a mi esposo con ademan tranquilizador.

-Calma, muchacho- dice y con miedo apoya la mano en el hombro de Peeta.

-Haymitch…- susurro su nombre y comienzo a levantarme pero el me lo prohíbe.

-Aléjate.- dice. Me vuelvo a sentar y veo a Peeta con la cabeza entre las manos dándole pequeños golpecitos a la pared con su frente cubierta de rizos dorados.- Venga, Peeta, vuelve, no es real.- pide mi mentor. Peeta baja las manos y se cubre el rostro.

-Seré padre con Everdeen ¿Real o no real?- algo se quiebra en mi cuando usa mi apellido de soltera.

-Real- respondo yo antes que Haymitch lo haga. Peeta se da la vuelta y me mira. Tiene los ojos llorosos. Se acerca a mí y mi mentor intenta detenerlo.

-Déjame- alega él- estoy bien, enserio. – Le permite acercarse y se sienta a mi lado, se agacha y besa mi vientre. – Lo siento- me susurra y yo beso su cabello- no quería asustarte, no quiero hacerte daño…

-No lo harás… - Todas las hormonas que anteriormente estaban disparadas parecen reagruparse al ver a Peeta al borde de un ataque mental.- No nos harías daño jamás- hablé en plural, refiriéndome también a nuestro pequeño puntito.

Peeta tardó unos minutos más en recuperarse. Es fuerte, es valiente, es amoroso y es tierno. Jamás lastimaría a su familia.

Su familia. Sí, soy su familia y como toda familia debemos afrontar las cosas que nos depara la vida. Juntos. Entonces, cuando intenta apartarse de mí, lo atraigo a mi pecho y lo mantengo abrazado un buen rato. En todo ese tiempo, Haymitch se bebe media botella de licor de plátano. Se siente culpable., aunque no cambiará, es imposible que cambie.

Ya entrada la noche, nuestro mentor decide que es hora de dejar de importunar.

-Ya saben- dijo tambaleándose- lo que necesiten, búsquenme.

-Gracias Haymitch- responde Peeta que me tienen aferrada por la cintura- Lamento haberte hecho pasar un mal rato.

-No fue tu culpa, muchacho.-aseguró nuestro mentor.

-Fue la nuestra- apoyé.

-La mía- alegó el ganador del segundo vasallaje- Pero bueno, al menos no paso a mayores. Ahora cuídense- me miró- cuídate- sus ojos eran severos- Nada de cazar, ya lo sabes- es extraño como de ser un ebrio desagradable pasa a ser un padre para mí- Ah y esto va para ambos- esperamos unos escasos segundos, de seguro estaría armando la frase en su cabeza alcoholizada. Se rió- La doctora dijo "no hacer actividades que incluyan mucha acción", así que si se ponen "cariñosos" sean suaves- se fue tambaleándose entre risas y con Peeta nos quedamos pasmados en el umbral de la puerta. - ¡Oh Peeta si, si!- gritó ese ebrio del demonio antes de entrar a su casa, acaso estaba… ¿¡Imitándome!? Sentí todo el rubor en mis mejillas y noté como mi esposo se cubría la cara con una mano, intentando ocultar una sonrisa socarrona. Empecé a alterarme y entré a la casa Peeta entró después de habar calmado su ataque de risa. Abrí la ventana de la cocina en un intento por lograr que el calor de mi rostro desapareciera, pero lo único que conseguí fue que mi chico del pan se riera el doble de fuerte. Le di una gran patada a una silla y lo miré desesperada.

-¿¡En verdad sueno así!?- Peeta asiente entre carcajadas.

-Ha conseguido imitarte a la perfección.- me responde.

-¡Vete al demonio, Peeta!- exclamo.

-Tu preguntaste- suelto un gran bufido- Ya, no te alteres- me siento en el suelo, contra la cocina y él me hace compañía, luego paso una mano por mi vientre y el pone la suya sobre la mía. Al final, toma mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa con lentitud y sosiego. Te amo Peeta Mellark. Poco a poco sus labios pasan a mi cuello y mis manos se enredan en el dorado de su cabello. Tal vez Haymitch nos haya dado una buena idea. Es mejor aprovechar ahora que el bebé no se hace notar, cuando sea más grande no podremos hacer nada. Me carga en brazos y comienza a subir las escaleras hasta nuestro cuarto.

Gracias, Haymitch.


	5. Volcan

Lo primero que veo al levantarme, son los ojos de un intenso azul de Peeta. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo lleva despierto y mirándome. Reparte caricias por todo mi cuerpo desnudo, en especial por ese pequeño bultito de mi vientre, el cual de plano ya casi no tienen nada. Eso me hace feliz. No cesa de pasar su mano por mi bandullo, ni siquiera estoy segura de que haya notado que ya me he despertado. Contemplo su rostro, perfecto y dulce, sus pestañas rubias, imperceptibles a simple vista, largas, tanto que sigo sin explicarme como no se le enredan. Contemplo cuanto cariño pone su mano en cada caricia, cuanto amor derrocha su semblante. Imagino cuan buen padre será dentro de unos meses. Nadie, ningún niño tendrá un padre más cariñoso y entregado que nuestro hijo. Se inclina un poco y besa mi vientre lo cual me hace soltar una risilla. Entonces levanta su vista y sube su rostro a la altura del mío para darme un cálido beso de buenos días. Nos sonreímos mutuamente y él acomoda un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja.

-¿Te he despertado?- me pregunta con semblante arrepentido, aunque no ha borrado su sonrisa pacífica.

-No- respondo- Me he despertado sola. No te preocupes.- Se acerca para darme otro beso, más largo, pausado y sereno. Rápidamente siento todo el peso de su cuerpo, desprovisto de prendas, perfecto, marcado por el pasado, níveo y atlético. Acaricio su espalda, mientras continuo besándolo al mismo tiempo que él hace rozar nuestras entrepiernas. Eso último hace que gima levemente y aumenté la intensidad del beso. Pero entonces, cuando ya la mañana parecía ser igual de prometedora que la noche anterior, se aparta y me besa la frente.

-El bebé debe de estar hambriento- dice- iré a preparar el desayuno.- Lo miro completamente hastiada, enojada por haber terminado con mi mega perfecta mañana.

-En realidad- comienzo a reprochar- El niño tiene hambre solo cuando la madre tiene hambre- gruñí, pero él no estaba poniéndome mucha atención, su concentración estaba centrada en colocarse los pantalones, al borde de la cama. Aunque me escuchó de seguro pues soltó una risita- Y en cuanto a la madre concierne- proseguí mientras observaba como los músculos de su tórax se contraían mientras se enfundaba la camiseta- Tiene hambre- lo tomé por el cuello de la camiseta y lo obligué a recostarse nuevamente en la cama, luego me puse sobre él y besé su cuello- pero de otra cosa.- se rió y me acomodo el desarreglado cabello.

-No hagas movimientos bruscos- fue su única respuesta y me levantó si mucho esfuerzo, me recostó nuevamente en la cama, me cubrió y me beso en los labios y en el bultito de mi panza.- Enseguida subo el desayuno ¿Te apetece que comamos los tres en la cama esta mañana?- La forma en la que dijo "los tres" me estremeció plácidamente.

-Claro- le respondí mientras me estiraba.- Con los tres te refieres al bebé ¿no? De lo contario no quiero desayunar con Haymitch en la habitación.- Se ríe sonoramente luego me responde aun carcajeando:

-Vale, entonces le tendré que decir que se cancelan los planes- bromea.

-Muy gracioso- gruño, sopesando la posibilidad de que tal vez hablara enserio, cosa que no creo. Se retira con suaves y armoniosas carcajadas, a las cuales escucho cada vez más de lejos.

Me levanto y enredo la sábana blanca y arrugada alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me encamino hacia el armario y escojo prendas sueltas, ya que la ropa que solía usar hace unos meses se me ha quedado pequeña, ajustada y molesta. Los conjuntos de ropa interior también los he cambiado, he aumentado dos talles desde que comencé a producir leche.

Le dije a Peeta que desayunaríamos en la cama pero, para ser sincera, necesito moverme un poco. Dejo la sabana sobre la cama y me dirijo al servicio, donde me aseo, lavo mis dientes, mi cara, mis manos y mi cuello ya que hay una mancha negra en él. Tardo medio minuto en darme cuenta que esa mancha y las del otro lado de mi gollete, son mordidas de Peeta. En total tengo siete moratones. Ya veo los comentarios sarcásticos de Haymitch: "Bonito collar, preciosa". Comienzo a rebuscar entre la ropa algún pañuelo y al final doy con un sonador gris pequeño. Lo enredo en mi cerviz, pero no alcanza a cubrir todas las marcas. Rayos, Peeta ¿Porque tienes que ser tan… efusivo? Le reclamaría, pero recuerdo vagamente que yo también lo he mordido a mi antojo.

Rebusco en el ropero y al fin doy con un pañuelo lo suficientemente grande como para cubrir a mi "bonito collar". Es rosado, pero en este momento no hay tiempo para exquisiteces. Antes de cerrar la puerta del armario me tomo unos minutos para observar la fotografía que está pegada en la puerta del mismo. En ella estamos Peeta y yo, a los diecisiete años con los trajes de centellantes brazas cambiantes. Éramos los Trágicos amantes del distrito doce, los que no perdonaban, los que no pudieron disfrutar de una cómoda y larga vida como vencedores. Mientras inspecciono la imagen, me doy cuenta de que los años han sido más amables con Peeta que conmigo. Además de mi rostro, mi cuerpo también sufrió consecuencias de la revolución. Y es que ya no soy una adolescente, soy consciente de que la gente no puede llamarme anciana, pero tampoco es que soy una jovencita. Tengo Veintiséis años, estoy a cuatro años de los treinta, soy casada, voy a ser madre. Y Peeta… Peeta es Peeta. A pesar de las torturas que sufrió en el capitolio, a pesar de la alteración de su memoria, no ha perdido la ternura de su rostro y su buen cuerpo hace que se vea por lo menos dos años más joven. Cuanto hemos cambiado…

Con esos pensamientos, bajo las escaleras rápidamente, aunque con cuidado de no ser pillada por mi esposo.

-¡Katniss!- Maldición, me vio. Le dirigí una mirada de cachorro regañado y me preparé para el reproche- ¡Deja de bajar de ese modo! ¡Podrías caerte!

-No me he caído nunca- refunfuñé.

-¿Y estas esperando a que suceda? Digo, porque no sé qué más tengo que hacer o decir para que dejes de actuar de esa forma.

-Ya- acepto- no lo volveré a hacer.

- No te creo- me discutió- Me dijiste eso las ultimas doscientas noventa y tres mil veces.

-No exageres.

-Ese número no está lejos del real, estoy seguro de ello.

-Peeta.

-¡No! ¡Peeta nada! ¡Si no quieres hacerlo por ti hazlo por el niño, el sería el que más sufriría una caída!- Está enfadado, enfadado de verdad y me siento como cuando tenía seis años y mi padre me regañaba centenas de veces por lo mismo. Analizo sus últimas palabras y descubro que lleva la razón.

-No te alteres- le pido y acaricio su hombro sin miedo- Sabes lo que podría pasarte.- Asiente en silencio y se deja llevar por mi abrazo.

-Solo no lo hagas mas ¿Vale?

-¡Vale!

Luego de eso, nos vamos a la cocina y me pregunta sobre mi estado de ánimo (me he pasado los últimos dos meses llorando), sobre mi apetito, sobre mi cambio de opinión sobre el lugar del desayuno, sobre la cosa más minúscula que se haya pasado por mi cabeza. Me cuida tanto que siento que piensa que puedo romperme en cualquier momento, es extraño considerando que jamás fui débil, excepto cuando lo apartaron de mi lado y entonces luché por tenerlo de vuelta. Lo conseguí.

Saca unos pasteles del horno y los pone sobre la mesa. Me como dos o tres pero en cuanto aparece ante mis ojos la bandeja de bollos de queso, me olvido de los pastelillos por completo.

-¡Están calientes!- me advierte Peeta pero yo ya me he comido seis bollitos sin importar su temperatura. Niega como si yo fuera un caso sin remedio y me sirve una taza de cocoa caliente, con crema batida, un enorme chocolate en barra rodeado de más chocolate rallado, más crema batida y una cereza en la punta.

-¿Quieres hacerme engordar?- indago absolutamente sorprendida.

-No puedes reprimir tus antojos todos los días a pesar de que necesites una buena y equilibrada alimentación. Por hoy pasaremos por alto la dieta estricta de la doctora Caller.

-Gracias- pronuncio y comienzo a disfrutar de la dulce taza de cocoa y los salados bollos de queso.

A mitad del desayuno, alguien llama a la puerta. No tengo que ser adivina para saber quién es.

-Yo lo corro- rio mientras me levanto para echar nuestro mentor. Me pongo un abrigo para no recibir con dureza la brisa helada, pues estamos en abril y la verdad el frio es excesivo incluso para este mes aunque aún no ha nevado.

-Katniss- me llama Peeta antes de que abra- llamaron del hospital para recordarnos que mañana tenemos la segunda ecografía, no olvides que debes ayunar.

-Con razón has suspendido la dieta estricta por hoy. Resoplo y me preparo para abrir la puerta. Giro el pomo y comienzo a hablar.

-¡Apenas hagas un comentario fuera de…!- me quedo helada la persona que tengo en frente no es Haymitch. Sus ojos, su cabello y su piel son idénticos a los míos.

-Eh Catnip.- me dice mi antiguo mejor amigo.

-Gale…- susurro incrédula.

-Pasé por tu casa pero no había nadie, supuse que estarías de visita por aquí.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto absolutamente sorprendida. ¡Hola! ¡Actualízate! Sé que no ha asistido a mi boda porque había salido de Panem ¿Pero de verdad no estaba al tanto de nada?- Gale ¿Has visto algo sobre Panem en los últimos años?

-La verdad no.- se ríe, es guapo, apuesto que esa sonrisa derretiría a cualquiera. Pero solo Peeta tiene ese efecto en mí.

-¿Hablas enserio?

-Sí, es que estuve en un trabajo fuera de aquí, creo que lo sabes. Me aislaron de todo.

-Pues… hay mucho de lo que debes enterarte- rio a forma nerviosa dejándolo entrar.- Entonces las tres veces que me llamaste en este tiempo… ¿Estabas fuera?

-Si- responde- ¿A Peeta no le molestará que entre a su casa así como así?

-No- alego y me preparo para decir lo que seguramente será el primer puñal- Porque eres mi mejor amigo- hago una pausa- Y tengo derecho de dejarte entrar a mi hogar.

-¿Tu hogar?- me pregunta y clava su mirada gris en la mía absolutamente dolido.

-Vivo aquí… como corresponde- musito- eso es lo que hacen los esposos ¿cierto?

-¿Esp…?- ni siquiera puede terminar la palabra- ¿Eres Katniss Everdeen?

-No- le corto y estoy lista para disparar otra respuesta. Aunque sé que se refiere a si soy la misma de antes yo desvío la conversación- Soy Katniss Mellark.

-Ah, vale- gruñe absolutamente irritado e incrédulo. Toda mi vida junto a él se resume en unas simples frases: "no quiero novios" "no me casaré" "No tendré…". Demonios. Esa última frase hace que me cubra el vientre instintivamente, pero él no parece notarlo, aunque el abrigo es grande mi panza de veinte semanas salta a la vista.

-Katniss- es la voz de Peeta- ¿Todo está bien?

-Sss-si- consigo balbucear- tenemos una visita un tanto particular.

-¿Quién se enteró?- ríe desde la cocina. Es obvio de que se refiere al bebé.

-No, nadie- respondo.

-¿Quién se enteró de que?- indaga Gale con el ceño fruncido.

-Ehh… esto… de… ¡Mejor siéntate y saluda a Peeta!

-¿Es mi mejor amigo?-

- No, en este momento debe ser tu peor enemigo- pienso.

-¿Quién es?- aparece Peeta sonriendo con un repasador en mano.- Gale… - su sorpresa es tan grande como la mía- ¡Valla sorpresa!- dice con toda la amabilidad del mundo, típico de él.

-Lo mismo digo, Peeta- responde bruscamente- ¿o debería decir señor Mellark? Felicidades.

Peeta sonríe, sabe que las palabras están vacías de sentimientos, y también sabe que Gale está deseando matarlo en este momento pero sin embargo se dedica a ser igual de dulce que siempre.

-Peeta está bien- responde- Y gracias, aunque creí que estabas al tanto de la boda.- intenta no sonar hostil, a pesar de que mi mejor amigo esta siéndolo.

-Estuvo fuera de Panem, incomunicado- explico nerviosa. El aire está muy tensionado. Me siento agotada, tengo ganas de llorar y mi pulso parece ir muy rápido.

-Ah, vale- dice Peeta- pues bienvenido.

-Gracias- dice mi mejor amigo con su mejor cara de asesino. Está claro que no ha olvidado sus sentimientos por mí. Tal vez esperaba llegar a mi casa, que le abriera la puerta y le saltara al cuello, que lo besara y le pidiera que se quedase a mi lado. Grave error.

-Pero no te quedes frente a la puerta, pasa- invita mi esposo y yo corro a su lado a tomarle la mano, estoy asustada. No quiero que haya una disputa aquí, no ahora que soy feliz.

-Todo estará bien- me susurra Peeta y besa mi cabello- será mejor que no sepa nada del embarazo- me sorprendo al oír esas palabras- le ha caído mal la boda imagínate el bebé. - Gale nos sigue de cerca hasta la sala de estar. Me siento junto a Peeta en el sillón más grande y Gale se sienta frente a nosotros en uno más pequeño. Solo hay silencio.

-Entonces…- habla mi esposo, como siempre, intentando suavizar la tensión.- ¿Qué tal la vida fuera de Panem, Gale?

-Bien.- responde mi amigo con brusquedad y luego frunce el seño extrañado-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu cuello, Peeta?- Me sonrojo de inmediato al recordar la cadena de cardenales que le hice la noche anterior en su cuello. Mi repentino acaloramiento no pasa por desapercibido para Gale- Ah, vale- dice- no expliques nada, creo que ya lo sé- se ríe con enojo- que efusiva, Catnip.

-Cierra la boca- le gruño con enojo, ya se parece a Haymitch.

Y hablando de roma, Haymitch se asoma. Entra sin tocar a la casa, dando un fuerte portazo al hacerlo. Esta ebrio y lleva un cuchillo en la mano.

-Preciosa- me dice y luego fija su atención en Gale y se refriega los ojos para saber si lo que está viendo es cierto.- creo que he bebido más de la cuenta.- Se tambalea y Peeta y yo nos ponemos de pie como un rayo para evitar que caiga.

-Siempre bebes más de la cuenta- espeté- pero si, Gale está aquí.

-Ah, hola- dice torpemente, arrastrando cada silaba.

-Hola- gruñe sin dignarse a dirigir sus ojos grises a mi mentor.

-¡Ya déjenme!- resopla Haymitch.

-No- alega Peeta- estás mal, Haymitch, déjanos ayudarte.

-¡Estoy bien!

-¡No lo estas!-grito yo.

-Vale- musita y desparrama en mi cara el horrible olor a alcohol- Hagamos un trato- se rasca la cabeza- Que Peeta me ayude, pero tu siéntate, preciosa- dice y tanto mi rostro como el de mi esposo se vuelven lívidos. – Le harás daño al bebe- completa su frase y deja caer su cabeza, quedándose absolutamente dormido. Peeta y yo dirigimos nuestros ojos al rostro de Gale. Este último, al oír esa frase se levanta rápidamente y se me acerca con el fuego en sus ojos, levanta mi enorme abrigo y ve mi pequeño bultito. Retrocedo con miedo, jamás lo había visto de ese modo. Mi chico del pan deja caer a nuestro mentor al suelo y se interpone entre mi mejor amigo y yo.

-Lo siento, Gale- dice Peeta amablemente mientras mantiene la barrera entre mi amigo de toda la vida y mi persona- Pero voy a tener que pedirte que te retires, Katniss no puede pasar por este tipo de tensiones.

-No me casaré, no tendré hijos- musita Gale imitándome.

-Vete Gale- suplico.- Vuelve cuando aceptes lo que soy ahora. – Aguanto el llanto.

Nos dedica una mirada llena de rencor tanto a mí, como a Peeta e incluso a Haymitch que yace borracho en el suelo.

-Entonces- dice encolerizado- hasta nunca, Catnip.- Peeta le abre el paso y sale de la casa dando un portazo el doble de fuerte que el que dio Haymitch al entrar.

Rompo en llanto y me dejo caer en brazos de Peeta, el me acurruca contra su amplio pecho, ese que me libera de las pesadillas, ese que recorro todas las noches con besos, ese que ha sido mi soporte durante años. Me separo un poco de mi esposo y entre jadeos, lagrimas, gimoteos y sollozos me acaricio el vientre, donde mi pequeño bultito esta de seguro recibiendo todo el dolor y los nervios que siento en este momento. Le susurro una disculpa y vuelvo a los brazos de Peeta el cual llora conmigo, con menos intensidad. Levanto el rostro y lo beso.

Hace ya muchos años había preferido una vez a Gale. Pero siempre el destino me indicó que era la elección incorrecta. Y realmente lo era. No permitiré que me arrebaten esta felicidad, nadie me quitará a Peeta, nadie hará que mi bebé sufra.

Ya no soy Katniss Everdeen, soy Katniss Mellark, la chica que ha dejado de estar en llamas. Soy un volcán sin control y derramaré mi lava sobre quien pretenda dañar a mi familia.


	6. Cinco meses

Me levanto apesadumbrada. No sé cuánto tiempo he dormido. Los brazos de Peeta me rodean y me confortan. Una de sus manos está en mi mejilla, al borde de mi ojo izquierdo ¿Se habrá dormido mientras me limpiaba una lagrima? Las pesadillas volvieron a atacarme. La noche anterior, me enviaron a Gale con su mirada mortífera, esa que nunca me había dirigido a mí en su vida. Llevaba un cuchillo en la mano y miraba a mi vientre, el arco estaba a mi alcance pero no podía moverme y mis ojos supuraban sangre. Entonces se acercó a mí, levantó el cuchillo y cuando se disponía hundírmelo en el vientre Peeta se atravesó entre la hoja afilada y nuestro bebe. Mientras se desangraba me arrodillé a su lado para ayudarlo pero su mirada no era precisamente la suya. Era "el otro", el que solo sentía deseos de matarme. Me desperté gritando cuando sus manos ensangrentadas estaban ya sobre mi cuello.

Intento calmar mi respiración sin mucho éxito y continuo mirando la cara apacible de mi compañero, no ha retirado su mano de mi mejilla. Es la primera vez que no se despierta cuando yo tengo una pesadilla. Miro a la ventana, no hay ni una pisca de amanecer, deben de ser las tres de la madrugada como mucho. La respiración sigue agitada, el sudor comienza a formar una capa sobre mi piel y las lágrimas se hacen presentes. No quiero despertar a Peeta, no aunque lo necesite desesperadamente, no aunque desee calmar mis temores con sus besos y sus caricias.

Los jadeos se hacen presentes y los sollozos los acompañan. Peeta abre los ojos alarmado. Muy bien hecho, Katniss. Retira su mano de mi rostro y se inclina sobre mí para acariciarme el cabello.

-Hey, Katniss… - susurra sobre mi rostro- tranquila… ya no llores ¿Fue una pesadilla? – asiento y rompo a llorar desconsoladamente, es un alivio no tener que suprimir mis sollozos y jadeos. Me lanzo a sus brazos y siento sus labios sobre mi cuello. Ese punto de rose nunca se cansa de liberar calor.

-Peeta…- comienzo a decir y nuevamente rompo en llanto. Me estruja contra su cuerpo con una mano y con la otra enciende el velador de mi mesa de luz. –Lo siento, no quería despertarte.- logro articular.

-Shh… no seas tonta.- susurra- Si me necesitas no te calles.- Asiento mientras lo beso.- ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-No lo sé…

-Sabes que no te hace bien guardar las cosas… el bebé recibe todo el daño que te hacen las pesadillas. Es muy sensible.

-Lo sé…-susurro y luego lo aparto un poco y miro mi estomago- lo siento, hi- hijo… - aun me cuesta pensar en esa palabra.

-Cuéntame.- Me pide mi chico del pan recostándome nuevamente contra el cabecero de la cama y entre sus brazos.

-Yo… tu… Gale…- no logro concentrarme, pero al oír el último nombre noto como frunce el ceño. Chisto enojada y enfoco la mente- Gale quiso apuñalar mi panza y tú te interpusiste- explico y siento como su mano baja hasta mi vientre, de seguro si eso pasara el actuaria de igual manera que en mi pesadilla- Cuando me acerqué a ayudarte intentaste ahorcarme- suspiro y vuelvo a chistar- Bueno, no tu, el otro.

-El otro…- musita con un ápice de dolor en su voz. Estoy segura de que casi puedo percibir cuanto desea que "el otro" desaparezca de nuestras vidas.

-Ya se irá, Peeta.- musito abrazándome a su pecho. Noto como devuelve la fuerza del abrazo y me besa en la frente.

-Duérmete- alega- Sino te dará hambre y no debes comer, ya lo sabes. – Tiene razón- La doctora dijo que debes ayunar para la ecografía de nuestro hijo- suelta una risa enternecedora- o hija.

-¿Crees que será una niña?

-Creo que será perfecto sea lo que sea. – me mira y se inclina para apagar la luz- Porque será de ambos.

-Se parecerá a ti. – afirmo.

-No lo sabes.

-Lo presiento- rio- Y Annie dijo que las embarazadas somos sensibles y solemos tener razón en cuanto a los bebes. Será un niño rubio ceniza de ojos azules- aseguro- igual a ti.

-¿Quieres un niño idéntico a mí?

-¿No te gusta la idea?- indago con pudor.

-Me asusta un poco- se ríe- pobre pequeño dirán que es horrible.

-Nada que provenga de ti puede ser horrible- aunque el cuarto está a oscuras noto como su sonrisa se ensancha de apoco.

-Te amo.- Tantea en la oscuridad mi rostro con sus agiles dedos y encuentra mis labios, toma mi mentón y acerca nuestros rostros. Nuestras narices chocan torpemente en el oscuro y nos reímos, luego ambos pares de bocas encuentran sus destinos. Sus belfas se mueven profesionalmente contra las mías y tras varios segundos siento como su lengua atraviesa mi boca. La guerra empieza, Peeta Mellark. Batallamos un momento dentro de mi embocadura y luego otro rato en la suya. Si los juegos del hambre se hubiesen tratado del tipo de hambre que me producen los besos de mi esposo, estoy segura de que él, el chico del pan, habría ganado. Bésame, Peeta Mellark.

Siento como poco a poco me voy adormeciendo, entre pausa y pausa, sus besos son el calmante de mis pesadillas.

Me despierto o, mejor dicho, él me despierta a las ocho de la mañana. El sol no ha salido aun. En su lugar, hay una capa de nubes grises y amenazantes. Lloverá de seguro. Me levanta y me da un beso en la sien y luego de susurrarme un buenos días (y de saludar al pequeño puntito), se va a la cocina para fregar los platos de la noche anterior. Hoy no puedo desayunar y sé, que por ello, él tampoco lo hará.

Abro la ventana y canto a los sinsajos, busco un vestido con elasticidad y me lo enfundo. Voy al baño, me cepillo los dientes, enjuago mi boca, lavo mi cara, peino mi cabello en una trenza y suelto un largo suspiro antes de salir del servicio. Hoy tengo mi segunda ecografía.

Bajo las escaleras con cuidado, como se lo prometí a Peeta, y él se sonríe al verme.

-Se ve usted hermosa, señora Mellark.

-Muchas gracias, señor Mellark.- se acerca a mí y toma mi mano, me entrega la cartera y me besa.

-¿Lista?

-No…- musito con voz temblorosa.

-Pues yo si estoy listo- ríe y abre la puerta. Caminamos por la aldea de los vencedores, tomados de la mano, intercambiando algunos comentarios. Nos reímos, hacemos cumplidos, apuestas sobre el sexo del bebe, bromas sobre mi físico, entre otras cosas. Como el hospital no está muy lejos, podemos ir caminando.

Al llegar el guardia de siempre, Phil, nos saluda con ánimos y nos desea buena suerte. Como siempre esperamos un rato largo en la sala de aguardo, sobresaltándonos cada vez que la enfermera de voz escalofriante llamaba a alguien.

Pensaba que me cruzaría con Chalase, pero luego recordé que cuando la conocí solo le faltaba medio mes para dar a luz a su bebe. No creo que fuese posible verla.

-¿Cómo les va a los primerizos?- oh no, ella no. ¡Esa voz preciosa y cantarina que destila arrogancia no! Peeta fija sus ojos en mi rostro, sus pupilas dilatadas expresan el mismo desgano que de seguro tienen las mías. La ignoramos, como si no se estuviese refiriendo a nosotros. Desearía tener mi arco aquí.

Se paró frente a nosotros con su natural pose arrogante y perturbadora. La detesto.

-Hola- Peeta, siempre tan amable.

-Hola, rubio- Saludó el pequeño monstruo que, como mencioné tiempo atrás, de Rue no tenía nada.

-Soy Pe…

-Señor Mellark- interrumpí exigiendo respeto- no sé cómo te han educado pero los padres se gastan poniéndole nombres a sus hijos como para que los llames por su color de cabello.- espeté y sus ojos color ámbar se abrieron de par en par. Apuesto a que no se esperaba eso.

-Katniss…- musitó mi esposo igual de sorprendido que la niña.

-Desde luego que si fueras adulta- proseguí- tendrías la posibilidad si te lo permitiesen de llamarlo Peeta. Pero como no eres más que una niñita que debería estar jugando a las muñecas en lugar de vestirse como adulta- la miré de arriba abajo, gesto que aprendí de Johanna- debes de decirle Señor Mellark, es lo que corresponde.

La niña se acomodó su refinada coleta y su vestido de encaje para mujeres de mi edad. Miró a Peeta (que seguía sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando) y luego escupió sus palabras:

-¡Vete al demonio!- me paré enfadada y Peeta me tomó de la mano.

-Katniss, contrólate- me pidió mi chico del pan pero ninguna mocosa iba a hablarme de ese modo.

-Si no fuera por mí, por "el rubio", y unos cuantos más te aseguro que tú estarías trabajando como esclava bajo las ordenes de un tipo siniestro llamado Snow. – gruñí señalándola, me importaba un comino que la gente estuviese mirándome.

-Katniss, el bebé.- me recordó Peeta mientras lograba sentarme de nuevo.

-Sí, lo siento- sonreí y volví a mirar a la niña- Ya puedes marcharte.

-¡Ojala tu hijo se muera!- gritó la niña mientras salía corriendo entre lágrimas. Un sentimiento realmente horrible se me cruzó en el pecho al recordar mi pesadilla.

-¡Sílex!-oí un grito alarmante ¿Era la doctora Terra Caller?- como vuelvas a decir una cosa así te castigo, ¿me oíste?- se dirigía al pequeño monstruo. Al parecer, Sílex era su nombre.

-Pero mamá…

-Sin peros, vete a casa y…- la miró con detenimiento- ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no tomes la ropa de tu hermana?

-Pero…

-¡Vete, Sílex, anda, largo!

-¡YA VOY!- La niña se fue absolutamente avergonzada. La doctora se paró frente a un contenedor de agua y se sirvió un vaso. ¿Al fin he logrado sacarme de encima a ese pequeño demonio?

-¡Por Dios!- exclamo Terra Caller- No sé qué hacer con esta niña.- nos sonrió amablemente y luego miró a la enfermera de voz escalofriante- ¿Quién sigue, Nova?- Bien ya he aprendido dos nombres el día de hoy. La sanitaria se llamaba Nova, la niña se llamaba Silex.

Nova miró su lista y luego nos contempló con serenidad.

- Mellark- respondió con su voz sacada de un libro de terror, sin embargo esta vez había hablado bajito como si temiese despertar a un bebé.

-Adelante, Katniss, Peeta- nos invitó la doctora y ambos avanzamos tras ella.

De entrada me recosté en la camilla y levanté mi remera, contemplé como Terra Caller preparaba el gel espeso y frio y como tecleaba los botoncillos grises para iniciar la ecografía. En el transcurso comentamos un par de cosas como mis cuidados, mi dieta alimenticia, mi peso y mis cambios de humor.

-Tu vientre tiene una forma encantadora, Katniss- habló a modo de cumplido la mujer y le agradecí con una sonrisa orgullosa. Mi pequeño bultito.- Bien… ¿Están listos para conocer a su bebé?

Asentimos con vehemencia y miré a los ojos azulados de mi esposo.

-Peeta…- lo llamé.

-¿Si?

-¿Me das tu mano?

-Claro…- entrelazamos nuestros dedos y nos sonreímos antes de dirigir nuestros ojos a la pantalla que permanecí a oscuras. Terra Caller comenzó a apagar las luces tal como lo hizo en la primera ecografía y luego prendió el televisor.

-Veamos…- musitó la doctora pasando el aparato cuadrado por mi vientre. Las rayas blancas y negras se hicieron presentes en la pantalla- ¿Dónde estás bebé? Dile hola tus padres…

Como si la hubiese oído, en la televisión se vislumbró la forma perfecta de mi bebé de veinte semanas y no resistí el impulso de soltar una exclamación realmente sorprendida.

-¡ALLÍ ESTÁ, PEETA, MÍRALO! – Grité señalando a la pantalla y mis acompañantes rieron.

-Sí, allí esta… - afirmó y luego llevó mi mano a sus labios- es enorme.

-Sí, es bastante grande- corroboró la doctora Terra Caller- Felicidades, el crecimiento fetal es correcto, aunque se mueve con lentitud…- nos miró y se sonrió- falta poco para que comience a darte una paliza desde adentro, Katniss- Peeta y yo nos reímos llenos de alegría, nuestro bebé estaba bien y nadie podría arrebatarnos esa felicidad. Definitivamente, adoro la idea de tener un hijo. – los órganos se desarrollan con mucha rapidez…

-¿Eso es malo?- inquirió preocupado mi chico del pan.

-No, para nada, solo es un poco extraño.- nos aseguró la mujer y continuó pasando el aparato sobre mi vientre- No hay malformaciones a simple vista y tampoco es un embarazo múltiple, no queda duda de que hay un solo bebé ahí dentro. La cantidad de líquido amniótico es la indicada y la posición fetal es un poco extraña pero seguro se acomodará correctamente dentro de poco.

-Entonces ¿todo va sobre ruedas?- indagué ya que mi esposo era presa de la emoción.

-Es perfecto, Katniss Everdeen- aseguró Terra Caller y luego notó su error de seguro por mi expresión- Katniss Mellark.- asentí con una sonrisa y volví mi vista a la pantalla.- ¿Les gustaría escuchar su corazón?- Ambos la miramos ilusionados y ni siquiera fue necesario decirle que si para que activara el sonido.

El golpeteo era rítmico y tranquilizador, sonaba fuerte, pausado, rápido, pausado, rápido… Reconocí el sonido perfectamente bien: era exactamente igual al de Peeta. Todas las noches durmiendo sobre su pecho me hicieron una adicta a ese sonido y soy capaz de reconocerlo a kilómetros de distancia.

-Tiene tus latidos…- le susurré a mi esposo y dejó escapar una risa histérica debido al llanto.

-Es fuerte…- susurró Peeta dejando escapar una lagrima- Es un pequeño León…

-En eso se equivoca, Peeta- dijo la doctora y la miramos preocupados ¿Algo iba mal con su pequeño corazoncito idéntico al de Peeta?- Es una pequeña Leona.

¡Una pequeña leona! Ahí dentro, en mi vientre, hay una preciosa niñita indefensa. La luna de mis noches y el sol de mis días, es una niña. Mi bebé, mi niña, mi hija, el segundo diente de león de mi vida.

-¡Es una niña!- Exclamó Peeta entre risas- Yo gané la apuesta, señora Mellark.- alegó presionando mi mano.

-Aun queda la esperanza de que se parezca a ti- gruñí entre risas- Una pequeña rubia de ojos azules…- Como Prim, mi hija sería como Prim.

-Como Prim- Susurró mi esposo como si me hubiese leído la mente-¿Te gustaría llamarla Prim?

-No lo sé…- respondí dudosa. El nombre de mi pequeño patito sumado a la idea de que se le parezca en lo físico, de seguro me traería muchos recuerdos dolorosos- Ya hablaremos de eso…

La doctora fijó sus ojos en nosotros y le extendió la mano a Peeta.

-Felicidades- dijo y mi esposo musitó un tímido _Gracias-_Ahora, Katniss, quédate quieta, te tomaré las fotografías.

Me mantuve absolutamente rígida y deje que la doctora Terra Caller hiciese su trabajo. Cuando apagó la pantalla deseé pedirle que volviera a encenderla, pero recordé de inmediato que yo no era la única paciente que atendía.

La mujer de ojos ámbar nos entregó las imágenes y nos despidió con alegres palmaditas en la espalda, me dictó mas cuidados y me dio un próximo turno para otra ecografía.

Peeta tomó mi mano y ambos caminamos por el pasillo del hospital sin decir nada, con una cálida sonrisa plasmada en los labios.

Phil, nos abrió la puerta y nos deseó, como siempre, buena suerte. Le agradecimos y avanzamos hacia la salida. Fue entonces, luego de que las puertas del hospital se cerraran, cuando Peeta me tomo de la cintura y me levantó en el aire y entre giros, risas y besos celebramos a nuestra pequeña bebita. Luego de varias vueltas me depositó con cuidado en el piso y volvió a posar sus labios sobre los míos.

-Una niña…- susurró- nuestra hija.

-Aun guardo esperanzas de que sea el niño rubio de ojos azules del cual hablamos- bromeé.

-Pues… si quieres podemos tener otro.

-Ve despacio, Peeta- le espete sonrojada- soy yo la que soporta los cambios de humor, los dolores y las nauseas ¿No lo recuerdas?- reí y rió conmigo.

-Lo decía enserio- en mi cara debe de haberse pasmado la sorpresa al oír esas palabras- Un hermanito para la niña ¿Te parece mal?- No, cariño, no me parece mal. ¡Me parece fatal! ¿Cómo vamos a proteger a dos niños de este mundo?

-Aún es pronto para pensar en eso.

-No estás respondiéndome- alegó mientras bajaba la mirada- yo… lo siento, Katniss. Parecías tan feliz que pensé…

-Peeta- lo interrumpí- soy feliz. Pero necesito tiempo… quiero proteger a esta niña primero. ¿Vale?

-Vale.

-Bien… has arruinado mi momento- aseguré- así que bésame, idiota- se rió como si yo no tuviera remedio y se acercó a mis labios para luego devorarlos con fiereza.

Al llegar a casa, se dirigió a la cocina y me preparó unos deliciosos panes de queso. También exprimió dos naranjas y puso su jugo en un vaso de bordecitos dorados. Se sentó a mi lado en el sillón y juntos contemplamos las fotos de nuestra pequeña bebita. Antes de venir a nuestro hogar, nos habíamos encargado de hacerle unas copias a la mejor imagen. En la pequeña mesa ratona, Peeta colocó una pila de sobres con los nombres de cada una de las personas que nos importaban.

Su perfecta caligrafía me provocaba envidia. Verlo trazar las letras tras las imágenes me inducía admiración. Todas las fotos decían lo mismo: fulanito/fulanita, le presentamos a la pequeña futura integrante de la familia Mellark. Luego yo ponía la imagen en el sobre.

-Bien…- decía mi esposo con expresión concentrada- Esta será para tu madre…- afirmó y lego recitó las palabras mientras las escribía- _Señora Everdeen, le presentamos a la pequeña futura integrante de la familia Mellark.-_Miró las letras como si no fuesen suficientes.- Le agregaremos algo: _Felicidades, abuela.-_Reí por eso ultimo, a mi madre le iba a dar un infarto en cuanto abriera la foto. Guardé la imagen en el sobre.

-Esta es para Johanna- informé mientras tomaba la foto- déjamela a mí- reí y comencé a escribir:

_Descerebrada, te presentamos a nuestra futura hija. Procura no caerte de culo cuando veas la imagen._

Peeta acompañó mi escandalosa risa y guardó la tarjeta en el sobre.

-Esta será para Annie- suspiró y comenzó a escribir las palabras en la fotografía- ¿Crees que tenga una crisis si decimos que su hijo y la nuestra podrían jugar juntos? Ya sabes… por Finnick.

-No lo sé… no añadas nada por las dudas.- Seguimos escribiendo, compartiendo nuestra alegría con todos. Al final, llegamos a la última carta: Haymitch.

-Sé que no le gustan las cosas exageradas pero… ¡Exageremos!- exclamó mi diente de león y comenzó a escribir un montón de cursilerías que deberían de ser para Effie.

_Querido Haymitch: has sido una gran persona en nuestras vidas. En teoría, gracias a ti estamos vivos. Es por eso que queremos seguir compartiendo nuestra felicidad contigo. Esta es la foto de nuestra pequeña bebé de cinco meses. SÍ, es una niña. Esperamos que te lleves bien con ella ya que eres como un padre para nosotros ¿Te agrada la idea de ser abuelo? En fin, espero que sigas bien. De todo corazón: Katniss y Peeta._

Nos partimos de risa y guardamos la imagen en su sitio. Sobró una copia y él no lo mencionó pero yo sabía que podía intuir la persona en la que estaba pensando: Gale.

-Será para que se enfade mas, digo, si se la enviásemos- aseguré y él me sonrió con tristeza ajena mientras apretaba mi mano- Es un estúpido- gruñí- lo ha arruinado todo…- sollocé.

-Prepararé el almuerzo- dijo incorporándose y se lo agradecí en mi interior. Sabía que necesitaba un momento a solas- Ya no llores ¿Vale?

-Vale.- sonreí y recibí su casto beso antes de que se marchara. Me quedé sola con mis pensamientos. Gale. Gale. Gale. Mi mejor amigo. Mi compañero de caza. La persona de la cual una vez creí estar enamorada. Gale, solo Gale.

El sonido de la puerta me sacó de mis corrientes. Me puse de pie y tomé el sobre de Haymitch mientras me sonreía pensando en la cara que pondría al ver la foto y leer las palabras de Peeta. Abrí la enorme puerta decorada del capitolio Pero nuevamente no era Haymitch, era él.

Intenté cerrarle el portón en la cara, asustada y llena de dolor pero el anticipó mi movimiento y se metió dentro dándome un empujón de antemano. Antes de que pudiera chillar por la pérdida de equilibrio, el temor a caerme y hacerle daño a mi hija, Gale me sostuvo y me devolvió a una posición estable.

-Lo siento- susurró y luego acercó su mano a mi vientre lo cual me hizo retroceder espantada- Tranquila, no vengo a hacer nada.- me aseguró y dejé que posara su mano en mi bandullo- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño?- negué con la cabeza mientras jadeaba e intentaba recuperarme del susto.

-Son… son las hormonas- logré articular- me asustaste, imbécil.

-Lo sé… pero no lograría entrar de otra forma, jamás me escucharían. Ni tú ni Peeta- apartó su mano- De hecho pensaba como debería entrar si me abría Peeta. Golpearlo o algo así.

-No podrías- aseguré- y no te lo hubiese perdonado.

-Sí, lo sé.

-Tú lo sabes todo- contesté sarcástica- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Vine a disculparme.

-¿Qué?

-Si- aseguró- pensé en todo lo que pasó ayer… la verdad no sé que me esperaba luego de desaparecer por tantos años.

-Ah, vale.

-Dime algo mas, Catnip- me suplicó mientras la voz se le quebraba.

-Yo… te perdono, Gale.

-No eso, estaba seguro de que me perdonarías- me habló- pero necesito que me digas algo de tu vida. Necesito volver a formar parte de ella.

-Nunca has dejado de ser parte de mi vida, Gale.

-Eso es lo que crees, Katniss- Espetó- Pero Peeta y yo sabemos que no es cierto.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Peeta en esto?

-Es tu vida.

No era pregunta, ni frase, era una afirmación certera. Peeta es mi vida. Se a lo que se refiere Gale: En el momento en el cual decidí que lo que necesitaba para vivir no era el fuego de Gale, sino la esperanza que me daba Peeta, desplacé a mi mejor amigo casi por completo de mi vida. Si, él se fue, pero yo no hice nada para que siguiésemos en contacto. En parte fue por lo de Prim, que aun tengo mis puñales y mis dudas sobre la bomba… pero también fue por Peeta. Porque Gale me amaba más de lo que yo podía amarle u ofrecerle. Gale me amaba y creo que aun me ama como yo amo a Peeta. Y una persona que tenía esos sentimientos por mí no podía estar cerca mío, porque la lastimaría. Elegí a Peeta en todas las formas posibles. Amigo. Novio. Amante. Prometido. Esposo. Padre de mi hija y tal vez, algún día, hijos.

-Es cierto- corroboré.

-Entonces ¿Eres feliz?

-Si quitas las pesadillas y los recuerdos del pasado… Si.

-¿Él te hace feliz?

-Claro, mi vida se resume en dos puntos: el pasado y él.

-Y yo formo parte del pasado.

-Hasta ayer si- aseguré- ahora no sé donde quedas.

-Deja, no importa- rió- Entonces… eres una señora y tendrás un bebé.

-Sí, eso creo- reí- es una niña.

-Felicidades, seguro se te parecerá.

-Quiero que se parezca a Peeta.

-Bueno, eso es algo que no puedes controlar ¿Todo va bien?

-Sí, la doctora nos asegura que es perfecta. Aunque sus órganos se desarrollan más rápido de lo normal. Pero no es malo.

-Genial.- silencios incómodos. Malditos silencios incómodos- Gracias por escucharme, Katniss. Ahora debo irme… quede con mi madre y Posy tirara de mi cabello si llego tarde. – me reí con él y le abrí la puerta. – Dale mis saludos y mis disculpas a Peeta.

-Claro.

-Aunque dudo que me perdone.

-Gale- reproché- estamos hablando de Peeta.

-Sí, es cierto, de seguro ya me ha perdonado. Hasta luego, Catnip.

-Adiós- Lo miré bajar las escaleras del porche y de repente, sin siquiera cerrar la puerta, corrí a la mesa ratona y busque la imagen de sobra, garabateé una frase en ella y volví a afuera. Mi mejor amigo ya estaba a media cuadra.- ¡Gale!- no me oyó- ¡Gale! – se volteó y corrí hacia él.

-¡¿Qué haces, Katniss!?¡No corras! – le extendí mi mano con el sobre y la imagen.

-Ábrelo- pedí. Mi mejor amigo me contempló con el ceño fruncido de confusión y comenzó a sacar la imagen.

Eso es lo que escribí:

_Gale: esta es la imagen de mi hija y la de Peeta. Te doy las gracias, porque has hecho que mi día fuese absolutamente perfecto. Solo me faltabas tú para completar mi felicidad. Te quiero. Katniss._

Cuando supuse que ya había terminado de leer, dio vuelta la imagen y se encontró con la foto de mi hija. Levantó la vista y luego me abrazó.

-Gracias, Catnip- me susurró- ahora sé que formo parte de tu vida.- Besé su mejilla y lo dejé marcharse. Yo volví a mi casa, junto a Peeta, junto a mi vida.


	7. Terror antiguo, alegría inmensa

Ya entrada la noche, Peeta comienza a preparar la cena. Escucho el sonido metálico de los cacharros de la cocina y el quiebre de la verduras cuando las roza el cuchillo. Desde la sala, sentada en el sillón, me dedico a contarle a Peeta mi encuentro con Gale. Él me felicita y se alegra de que las cosas se hayan arreglado al fin y en tan pocas horas. También me dice que deberíamos invitarlo a cenar a menudo, junto a su familia y la nuestra- con nuestra me refiero a él, Haymitch nuestro bebé y yo- para que se sienta aún más aceptado en mi vida, en nuestras vidas.

No sé qué me esperaba. Al parecer había olvidado de que le diría estas cosas a Peeta porque cuando pensaba en contárselo solo me preocupaba que reaccionara celoso y posesivo, como cualquier hombre común. Se me había pasado por alto que Peeta no es un hombre común. Peeta es Peeta, es perfecto, es el hombre que todas quieren y el que pocas merecen. El que yo no mereceré jamás ni aunque viva cien vidas.

Acomodo y desacomodo a mi antojo la pila de sobres llena de las fotos de mi hija de cinco meses ya que no tengo nada que hacer. Haymitch, mi madre, Effie, Venia, Flavius, Octavia, Annie, Johanna, bla, bla, bla. Mi vida se ha vuelto un poco más monótona y aburrida debido a la niña. Antes, por la noche, me dedicaba a despellejar las presas que cazaba durante el día. Ahora ya no puedo cazar, ahora… acomodo sobres.

Un ruido, procedente de la ventana, me sobresalta y rápidamente tomo el cuchillo de adorno que hay sobre la mesa del velador de luz mezquina. Lo lanzo en dirección a la abertura y choca contra las cortinas. Escucho como se clava en la pared, luego oigo un bufido y lo veo reaparecer nuevamente en mi vida. ¡Miren quien está aquí! Luego de un año vuelve el gato más feo del mundo.

-Ya te creía muerto, gato estúpido- digo con el ceño asqueado y él bufa.

-¿Me hablaste, Katniss?- indaga mi diente de león desde la cocina.

-No- respondo- es que tenemos visitas.

Aparece al instante, con un repasador en mano, igual que cada vez que prepara la comida. Su sonrisa se ensancha al ver nuestra visita.

-Has vuelto, Buttercup- dice. Él es el único que lo llama por su nombre desde la muerte de Prim- Bienvenido- se le acerca y lo acaricia. El gato se restriega en su mano y ronronea, luego me ve y suelta otro bufido- No seas maleducado, Buttercup, Katniss te quiere. No le bufes- reprende mi chico del pan. Ay, si, lo amo más que a mi vida. Gato idiota. Ahora hasta tiene la atención de Peeta.- Bien- dice mi rubio ceniza levantando al gato del suelo para luego sentarlo a mi lado en el sillón- será mejor que continúe con la cena. No se maten.

Se aleja riendo y yo me quedo con el gato. Me observa detenidamente como si quisiera notar que es lo que ha cambiado en mí. Me rio discretamente y le señalo mi vientre un poco abultado. Su reacción es inmediata y, francamente, no me la esperaba. Buttercup salta a mi regazo y restriega su cabeza contra mi vientre una y otra vez. Acaricio su lomo y lo dejo continuar. El tacto de su asqueroso pelaje me relaja poco a poco. Definitivamente este gato es listo, tiene una inteligencia sobrenatural.

Lo siento. Siento una leve presión contra mi vientre y solo puedo atribuirla a una de las mullidas patas del animal.

-¡Gato, tonto!- grito mientras lo empujo al suelo y me acaricio el vientre pensando en que me ha hecho daño. Sin embrago, la presión vuelve a aparecer. Me contemplo perpleja el bandullo y acaricio la zona donde he sentido el movimiento. Comienzo a jadear sin poder creérmelo. Se mueve. Ella se mueve. Mantengo mis manos a un lado del cuerpo, absolutamente rígida y asustada. Me invade un terror antiguo y me entran ganas de llorar. Tango miedo, mucho miedo. No sé qué hacer, por lo cual me dedico a observar mi vientre. Ahí está otra vez, se mueve para mí. Buttercup mira mi cara ensombrecida por el pánico desde la alfombra del living y se pone a maullar. Llama a Peeta. Yo debería llamar a Peeta.

-Pe… Peeta…- musito tan bajo que no me oiría nadie ni a diez centímetros de distancia. Intento de nuevo- Peeta…-nada, mi voz no fluye. Reúno aire y me dedico a recordar esa vez en la cual se paró su corazón, en el vasallaje de los veinticinco. Grité su nombre tan fuerte… -¡Peeta!- exclamo alarmada, en parte por los recuerdos, en parte por una nueva patadita de mi hija.

Escucho como caen varias cosas en la cocina y pocos segundos más tardes, mi chico del pan ya está arrodillado a mi lado, secando las lágrimas de terror fugitivas, preguntando por el motivo de ellas, acariciándome las manos, hablándome rápido en voz baja y tranquilizadora.

Las pataditas no cesan y poco a poco, con la suave voz de Peeta de fondo, las comienzo a apreciar de verdad. Se parecen al maíz que revienta en una olla de aceite, mientras se hacen las palomitas clásicas del Capitolio. Se parecen a el aleteo de las mariposas cuando las encierras en tus manos. Se parecen a los murmullos de los sinsajos.

-Katniss, Katniss, ya no llores. Dime que te pasa… - las palabras de mi diente de león llegan a mi cerebro y todo vuelve en si para mí. Me rio y tomo sus manos llenas de harina para luego posarlas en mi vientre. Pasa un minuto y luego la siento moverse otra vez.

-Hola papá…- susurro con miedo y alegría y me dedico a ver el efecto del suave movimiento en el rostro de mi esposo. Peeta parece absorto en mi bandullo. Su rostro esta perplejo, sus pestañas doradas parecen enredarse por una vez en la vida, su boca entreabierta lo vuelve enternecedor. Al final comprende lo que está pasando bajo su mano y bajo mi piel.

-Hola, hola, hola- dice rápidamente y ríe con histeria- Hola, bebé…- Como si pudiese oírlo, la niña suelta otra pequeña patadita y ambos reímos con fuerza para luego besarnos y sentir el sabor salado de nuestras lágrimas. Acerca su boca a mi pancita y vuelve a hablarle– Hola… te quiero, te queremos…- su voz se quiebra y Buttercup me bufa, de seguro piensa que le he hecho daño.

-Peeta tengo miedo…-admito.

-Shh… no, no tengas miedo- se sienta a mi lado y me abraza. Lo que hace luego sí que no me lo esperaba. Él comienza a cantar-:

_En lo más profundo del prado, allí, bajo el sauce,_

_Hay un lecho de hierba, una almohada verde suave,_

_Recuéstate en ella, cierra los ojos sin miedo_

_Y, cuando los abras, el sol estará en el cielo._

_Este sol te protege y te da calor,_

_Las margaritas te cuidan y te dan amor,_

_Tus sueños son dulces y se harán realidad_

_Y mi amor por ti aquí perdurará._

La voz de Peeta es encantadora, está claro que no es un buen cantante, pero sin embargo la paz que despide cada palabra de la canción junto con el melodioso sonido que liberan sus labios me hacen sentir libre, fuerte, valiente, sin miedo.

Me dejo calmar con las palabras enternecedoras de mi chico del pan y voy sintiendo como la niña disminuye el número de pataditas. ¿Se habrá dormido? ¿O algo anda mal? Creo en la primera opción.

Peeta permanece a mi lado y, luego de un momento, me carga en brazos y me sube hasta nuestro cuarto. Me deposita en la cama y besa mi frente para luego sonreírme.

-Traeré aquí la comida, Katniss- me informa- Enseguida subo.

Cuando se marcha siento un vacío enorme y sin final, debe de ser por el embarazo. Yo y mis hormonas. Tras un momento la puerta se abre levemente y da paso a Buttercup.

-¿Qué quieres?- el animal salta a la cama y se acuesta a mi lado. Me protege. – Estúpido gato- musito y le acaricio el pelaje apestoso.- Sí sigues vivo para cuando ella nazca… más te vale no bufarle igual que a mí. Ah, y lamento haberte empujado…- El gato hace caso omiso a todas mis palabras y se duerme.

Cuando Peeta aparece, deposita una enorme bandeja llena de comida sobre la cama: verduras asadas, champiñón ahumado, Pollo en su jugo relleno de miel y naranja, conejo en estofado, zumos de durazno y pudin de crema y almendras.

Comemos entre risas y le pasamos parte de la cena al gato que, al parecer, no tiene intenciones de marcharse. Al cabo de dos horas Peeta vuelve a bajar con la bandeja vacía y se queda abajo lavando los platos, luego regresa a mi lado.

Antes de dormir, la siento moverse de nuevo. Me dejo mecer por los fuertes y protectores brazos de Peeta que nos cuida a ambas. Además, Buttercup duerme con nosotros, en el hueco que forman nuestras piernas entrelazadas, nos custodia y sé que no va a dejarnos por un largo periodo. No sé porque pero eso me hace feliz. Me imagino que si la niña llegara a ser una pequeña rubiecita de ojos azules, jamás volverá a dejarnos.

Mañana deberé entregar todas las cartas y además daré de comer a los gansos de Haymitch. Hace unos días que no lo veo y eso solo puede significar que esta ebrio en algún lugar de la casa.

Contemplo a mi familia en el oscuro por última vez cuando empiezo a dormirme y juro que los protegeré siempre, sin importar lo que pasé. No dejaré que me vuelvan a arrebatar mi pequeña ración de felicidad.

Buenas noches, Peeta. Buenas noches, Gato estúpido. Buenas noches, niña. Los protegeré a todos, y sé que ustedes van a protegerme. Siempre.


	8. Juntos Siempre Real

Los sonidos del gato me despiertan en la noche y me doy cuenta de que he estado matándolo a golpes mientras dormía. Las pesadillas se han hecho presentes. Extiendo la mano en busca de Peeta pero no lo encuentro y es entonces cuando e pánico se apodera de mi mente. Son las dos de la mañana y el sonido de botes metálicos provenientes de la habitación contigua logra sobresaltarme.

Corro al estúpido gato de un manotazo y aparto las mantas. El frío me hiela la sangre y me enfundo lo primero que encuentro- una camisa azul de Peeta- para recobrar el calor.

Abro la puerta de la habitación y me acaricio el vientre para mantener la calma. Recorro el estrecho pasillo que hay entre el sonido y yo para luego descubrir su procedencia: el antiguo cuarto de pintura de Peeta, el futuro cuarto de la niña. Empujo con cuidado la puerta y me encuentro a mi chico del pan con una deslumbrante sonrisa. No me ha visto, ni me verá aunque plante una bomba aquí y ahora porque está pintando. Cuando pinta el mundo desaparece. Con largos y lentos movimientos desplaza la brocha gruesa hacia arriba y hacia abajo, lento y suave igual que sus besos. Mancha cada rincón de un blanco apagado y serpenteante.

Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta y lo veo moverse con agilidad, me encantan sus expresiones: feliz, concentrado, maravillado, disgustado, placentero… cambia de estado de ánimo con cada pincelada. Mi favorita es la cara maravillada, se asemeja a un niño contemplando muchos dulces de diferentes colores en una tienda. Es como Prim cuando me pedía que pasáramos frente a su panadería para contemplar los pastelillos glaseados. Prim, mi pequeño patito, te echo de menos.

Cuando intenta atrapar con sus manos el bote metálico de pintura- fuera de su alcance pues está sobre una escalerilla- se mancha la remera y maldice entre dientes lo cual me hace reír. Se voltea sorprendido.

-Más cuidado, panadero- digo a modo de broma- soy yo la que lavará eso.

-¿Tu o la lavadora?- se ríe y me besa en los labios antes de que pueda responderle- ¿Hace cuanto que me espías?

-Solo unos minutos- admito- me desperté y no estabas.

-Sí, lo siento. No podía dormir. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla?

-Sí, pero no tiene importancia.

-¿Quieres hablarlo?

-No, de verdad estoy bien.- le acaricio el hombro- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Tengo que pintar el cuarto de blanco antes de decorarlo.

-No vayas a pintar lo juegos- nos reímos con un deje de que ambos recordamos ese día en el tren de la gira de la victoria. El día en el cual me enseñó sus pinturas y dije que eran maravillosas pero que las odiaba. Porque había revivido los juegos con sus lienzos y pinceles.

-Quisiera ocultar esa parte de nuestras vidas al bebé. – suspiró y bajó la mirada. Yo también quisiera hacerlo, pero sé que es imposible. En la biblioteca del distrito he visto un nuevo libro de historia titulado "setenta y cinco años de ergástula". Pregunté por él y me comentaron que relatan la creación de los juegos, los años de juegos y sus vencedores y finalmente la revolución. Como reseña especial, cuenta con los testimonios de las personas que estaban a cargo de las torturas de Peeta, Johanna, Annie y demás. Luego de recolectar esos testimonios, los torturadores fueron ejecutados. En la tapa se ve una foto de Snow, de Coin, de Paylor, de mi sinsajo en llamas y, sin dejar de lado la visión de los amantes trágicos, aparecemos Peeta y yo separados por una rosa blanca ardiendo. El lleva un traje blanco y yo el uniforme de Sinsajo. Los diseñadores del libro lo han pensado todo muy bien.

-Venga- retomo la palabra- cámbiate esa remera y vamos a dormir.

-¿No quieres cambiármela?- indaga enarcando una ceja mientras una sonrisa seductora se asoma en sus labios.

-Tengo suficiente con la idea de que tendré que cambiar al bebé- respondo ruborizándome. Noto rápidamente que he cortado la atmósfera romántica. Siempre lo hago sin darme cuenta siquiera. No soy romántica. Piensa, Katniss, piensa. Me muerdo el labio y le rodeo el cuello con los brazos- Además… ¿Para qué cambiarte? Te ves mil veces mejor sin camiseta.- susurro a su oído y luego el me aparta para ver mi rostro. No puede creerse que haya dicho algo así.

Tampoco lo creo.

Me corre con cuidado para no lastimar a la niña y retrocede dos pasos para luego quitarse la remera y lanzármela a la cara. La pintura fresca me mancha el rostro.

-¿Así?- pregunta con un tono de voz similar al que poseía Finnick mientras se acerca. Me pega a su cuerpo y limpia la pintura blanca que se pegó a mi mejilla.

-Así.- corroboro y me besa. Una patadita de la niña es lo que nos trae de regreso a la realidad. Peeta se ríe y se inclina sobre mi vientre.

-Ya entendí, cariño, nada de "actividad" con mamá.- Me ruborizo y no puedo evitar sentirme frustrada al saber que, por un par de meses, no podré disfrutar de las noches interminables y apasionadas con Peeta. Nada de jadeos, nada de éxtasis, nada de sus besos y caricias sobre mi bragadura. Katniss ¿Eres tú? ¿De verdad he pensado eso? Bueno, no tengo que avergonzarme. Después de todo, soy una mujer de veintiséis años, casada y a punto de ser madre. Pero… demonios. Maldita inocencia.

-Vamos a dormir- pronuncio y lo tomo de la mano para luego irnos a nuestra habitación. Nos acostamos y dejamos que Buttercup se meta entre nuestras piernas entrelazadas. El pecho de Peeta sube y baja con cada respiración y mi oído disfruta del tamborileo de su corazón. Tun, tun, tun. Los recuerdos me llevan a esa vez en la arena, en el vasallaje… la vez que el dulce tun, tun, tun dejó de oírse durante un momento. Cierro los ojos con dolor y me abrazo a él con fuerza, ese recuerdo es uno de los que más me atormentan.. Temo que nada de esto sea real, temo despertarme y descubrir que Snow sigue vivo, que tiene a mi panadero y que nuestra hija no existe.

Peeta debe de notar la fuerza de mi abrazo porque me acaricia el hombro con cariño y me susurra palabras tranquilizadoras al oído.

-Ya pasó, Katniss, todo va bien.

-Lo sé…

-Duerme.

-Está bien…

-Nada va a pasar mientras estemos juntos porque te amo y me amas.

-Real.- No me había hecho ninguna pregunta pero tenía razón y sentía que en esa única palabra se resumían todos mis sentimientos, toda mi vida. Porque el día en que te dije Real, Peeta, fue el día en que comencé a vivir.

-Real- susurra imitándome- Juntos. Siempre. Real.

Me duermo con los labios curvados. El resto de la noche no hay pesadillas.


	9. Principio de la vida

Cuando dejo caer los sobres dentro del buzón, siento como cada hoja de papel resbala por mi mano. Una llega hacerme un suave corte en el dedo corazón, el cual me encargo de solucionar dándole pequeños chupones al lugar afectado. De repente me preocupa como puedan reaccionar las personas que recibirán esas cartas con las fotos de la niña. ¿Me insultará Johanna? ¿Me reprochará mi madre por no habérselo dicho antes? ¿A Effie le parecerá prudente teniendo en cuenta el estado mental de Peeta (¿Le diría algo a Aurelius?)? ¿Octavia, Venia y Flavius contestaran? ¿Guardarán algo de rencor por lo que pasaron en el 13? ¿Le afectará a Annie? Qué más da. Ya está hecho y que piensen lo que quieran, si intentan destruir mi familia los estaré esperando con el arco en mano.

Peeta se ha quedado comprando pintura unas cuadras más atrás por lo que me siento a esperarlo en el punto de encuentro acordado: el parque. Aun antes de la revolución, este lugar era bonito. De hecho era uno de los mejores lugares del 12. Lo único que lo volvía horrible era el hecho de que la cosecha se celebraba justo ahí. No, no era horrible. Era lúgubre.

Hoy, realmente es un lugar precioso. El Capitolio ha enviado juegos y los han instalado en un pequeño cuadrado de arena, el cual se llena de niños todos los días. Alrededor del cuadrado hay doce bancos para los padres. Me pregunto si Peeta y yo nos sentaremos allí algún día, me pregunto si nuestra hija ocupará esos columpios, si se deslizará por el tobogán o nos pedirá que nos montemos al subibaja con ella. Me pregunto si algún día alguien más jugará con ella. Me pregunto si tal vez un niño idéntico a Peeta le hará compañía. Estoy sorprendida, pues la idea no me desagrada en absoluto.

Un bebé, un niño idéntico a Peeta era mi deseo. Quiero a mi hija con todas mis fuerzas pero me aterra que quiera parecerse a mí e imite mis acciones. No permitiré jamás que sea como yo. No dejaré que arruine su vida de esa forma.

En cambio, el niño de seguro se querría parecer a Peeta y no hay nada que pudiera hacerme más feliz. Ser la madre de un muchacho dulce, sereno, guapo y amable suena casi tan bien como ser la esposa de un muchacho dulce, sereno, guapo y amable. No sé como logré ser la esposa de un muchacho dulce, sereno, guapo y amable…

Ocupo uno de los doce bancos que rodean el cuadrado de arena y veo a los niños jugar entre risas. Aunque no lo admita estoy divirtiéndome. Es gracioso ver las ocurrencias que pueden tener todos los niños o las niñas. Sin darme cuenta comienzo a soltar risitas cada vez que alguno hace algo bonito, no son risitas tontas como las que ofrecía al público del Capitolio. Son risas sinceras y puras.

-¿Te imaginas cuando ella esté ahí jugando?- Su voz penetra en mis oídos como una suave nota musical. Peeta.

-Hace unos momentos pensaba en ello.- admito.

-¿De verdad?

Asiento.

-¿Cómo te ha ido?- indago viendo las bolsas de pinturas que deja en el suelo. Se sienta a mi lado y me rodea con brazo.

-De maravilla. Conseguí un rosado chillón y un tono verde pradera aunque no he logrado dar con un naranja apagado como los ocasos. También tengo blanco, azul, amarillo, lima, purpura, negro, y demás.

-Harás un buen trabajo.

-Eso espero.

-Y no te preocupes por el naranja ocaso, seguro lo harás tu mismo.

-Es el plan- sonrió y me besó.

-¡Puaj!- exclamó un niño y nos separamos- ¡Qua asco! ¡Mamá ellos están tocándose sus lenguas!- nos apunto con su rechoncho dedo rosado.

-¡Prat, silencio!- reprendió la madre y luego nos miró ruborizada- Lo siento, es muy pequeño.- se excusó la mujer y sonreímos.

-No, señora- comenzó a hablar mi chico del pan- Nosotros estamos en el lugar equivocado para hacer esto.- Tenía razón. No deberíamos besarnos frente a niños pequeños y esperar una buena reacción por parte de los mismos. -¿Vamos, Katniss?

-Claro.-Me ayudó a levantarme, a pesar de que le repito contantemente que no es necesario, y me impidió que lograra llegar a las bolsas con pintura.

-No tienes que hacer esfuerzo- me reprendió- Tu solo limitaré a caminar y disfrutar del paseo- Eso es difícil teniendo en cuenta que el lugar por el cual estamos pasando seguramente tuvo cientos de cuerpos calcinados encima. Maldito Snow. Espero que te estés pudriendo en el infierno, completamente envuelto en llamas.

-Peeta no puedo no hacer nada- me quejé mientras enredaba mi brazo con el suyo- Moriré de aburrimiento. Necesito hacer algo.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como… cazar…- sonó como una pregunta y sé de antemano la respuesta No.

-No.-me respondió secamente como si hubiese leído mi pensamiento. Tal vez pueda escapar, estoy segura que si tomo las precauciones necesarias no le haré daño alguno a la niña. Peeta me detiene y me mira a través de sus penetrantes ojos azules como el océano. - ¿Estas pensando en escaparte?- abrí los ojos por la sorpresa.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? … ¡Quiero decir… No!- comencé a tartamudear torpemente al verme descubierta.

-No me rebatiste, es obvio que planeabas una segunda opción ante mi negativa. Niégamelo, Chica en Llamas.

-¡Bien! Si voy. Y no me detendrás.

-Escucha, Katniss- Puso sus manos sobre mis hombros- se que sabes cazar, se que sabes manejarte, pero tú sabes que no eres el problema.

-Tendré cuidado. Lo juro.

-No.- se pasó una mano por la frente y sus rizos se desacomodaron instantáneamente. - ¿Tiene que ser cazar? Podemos buscar otra actividad o…

-¿O qué?- desafié, creyendo que no sería capaz de darme otra alternativa.

-¿No te basaría con practicar puntería donde yo pueda verte?- me equivoqué.- Puedo construirte un lugar apropiado en la aldea de los vencedores. Será todo para ti. Pondré los blancos alejados para que no te aburras estando quieta.- Iba a reprocharle pero pensándolo bien ¿Qué mejor que eso? Me divertiré y cuidaré a la niña al mismo tiempo.

-Vale.-acepté y me dejé llevar por la calidez de sus brazos como siempre.

Ya en casa, Peeta dejó los botes de pintura en la futura habitación de la niña y luego se metió en la cocina a preparar la merienda.

Me senté frente a la mesa ratona de la sala de estar y tomé el único sobre que no metí en el buzón de correos. Me acerqué al teléfono y marque los números de la casa de Haymitch.

Al tercer tono me atendió.

-¿Preciosa o Muchacho?- inquirió sin siquiera dejarme hablar. No tengo ni un pelo de vanidad, pero se reconocer el apodo que me ha dado Haymitch.

-Preciosa- afirmo y el se ríe con sorna- ¿Suponías que llamaríamos?

-No, pero son los únicos que me llaman. ¿Pasa algo?

-No, nada. Quería preguntarte si te gustaría merendar en casa. Peeta está preparando comidas por montón- me reí y agregué en un susurro bobo-: creo que quiere engordarme. Venga ven a ayudarme.- Escuché su estrepitosa risa.

-Estaré allí en unos minutos.- Colgué el auricular y me encaminé a la cocina. Peeta estaba concentrado en barnizar las medialunas con un azúcar trasparente y espeso.

-He invitado a Haymitch. Ya sabes, por la tarjeta.- informe a mi diente de león.

-Magnifico, así no tendrás que comerte todo tu sola.- respondió riendo.

-Admítelo. Intentas engordarme.

-Eso no es cierto.

-¿A no?

-No.

-Pues yo creo que sí.

-Pruébalo.- Me dejó sin habla.

-Mira mi panza- lo único que se me ocurrió.

-Esta grande por el bebé.- Tenía razón.

-Vale, ganas por ahora.- se sonrió burlonamente, la victoria estaba implantada en su rostro de ángel. Me estremecí al sentir un gran movimiento en mi interior. Reí con pudor.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Te ríes de mi?- inquirió a modo de broma mi chico del pan y me dio con un dedo en la tripa. Yo negué y le señale el bultito de mi estomago.

-Se mueve.- Peeta dejó el almíbar y se limpió las manos, luego las posicionó sobre mi vientre.

-Hola, preciosa. ¿Estás bien ahí dentro? Claro que estas bien, ¿Cómo no ibas a estarlo teniendo en cuenta la madre que te ha tocado? ¿Sabes que te quiero por demás? Te estamos esperando. En cuanto salgas veras lo bonita que está quedando tu habitación. He dejado una pared en blanco, para que cando seas capaz de hablar me pidas lo que quieras o me ayudes a dibujar.- La bebé se sacudió antes las palabras de su padre y ambos nos reímos con entusiasmo.

-Es como si pudiera oírte y entenderte.

-Lo hace, te lo aseguro- depositó un beso sobre mi bandullo.

-Pero que empalagosa escena.- Nos dimos vuelta. Nuestro mentor estaba recostado en la pared frontal de la cocina.- Enserio, chicos, deberían echar llave. Tal vez el fantasma de Snow entre sin tocar.

-Muy gracioso- resoplé. Peeta se levantó de su sitio frente a mi bandullo y saludó a Haymitch con la misma cordialidad de siempre.

-Procuren no matarse- bromeó mi chico del pan- vayan a la sala, sacaré las medialunas del horno y los alcanzaré.

En efecto, eso hicimos. Haymitch tomó asiento en el cómodo sillón que antes pertenecía a mi madre y yo me senté frente a él, en un sofá más amplio de modo que Peeta se sentaría pronto a mi lado.

-Bien, Preciosa. ¿Cómo va todo?

-Bien- de maravilla, idiota ¿Cómo van a ir?

-¿Te sientes a gusto?

-Claro, Haymitch- Por supuesto que estoy a gusto ebrio idiota ¿Crees que podría estar mal? Eso es cosa del pasado.

Haymitch hacía una pregunta y yo le contestaba con buena predisposición y amabilidad, pero en mi interior deseaba clavarle una flecha en la cabeza por las idioteces que preguntaba.

-¿Alguna novedad?- Iba a contestarle que no tenía ninguna cuando la bebé se movió. ¿Cómo es que pude pasar por alto ese detalle?

-Ven, acércate- dije a mi mentor- te mostraré la única novedad que tengo.

Haymitch me miró confundido, luego se encogió de hombros y se levanto. Caminó hasta el sofá y se sentó a mi lado. Tomé su mano, lo cual pareció sorprenderle en demasía. La apoyé sobre mi vientre y esperé. Nada.

-Aguarda- le dije- ¡Peeta! ¿Dirías algo por favor?- la voz de mi chico del pan llegó desde la cocina:

-¿Algo como qué?

-Lo que sea…- dije pero la bebé ya había empezado a moverse. Era verdad, reaccionaba ante la voz de su padre. – Deja… ya no es necesario…

Levanté la mirada y me encontré con la cara lívida como la nieve de Haymitch. Sus ojos estaban fijos en mi bandullo y apretaba los labios con fuerza, juraría que terminaría sangrando pronto. Su mano temblaba y su respiración era demasiado pausada.

-¿Haymitch?

Tardó unos segundos en levantar la cabeza y dedicarme una sonrisa simplona.

-Estoy bien- pronunció- Vaya novedad.

No era mucho, pero era lo único que podía esperar de Haymitch y me sentía contenta con ese comentario.

-Es lo más reciente.- conté. Peeta llegó con una enorme bandeja llena de medialunas y un jarrón que, a juzgar por el aroma, contenía café con leche.

-Y bien- dijo mi chico del pan mientras ponía la bandeja sobre la mesa ratona de la sala- ¿Qué han hecho?

-Le mostré a Haymitch los movimientos de tu hija.- Haymitch y Peeta se sonrieron y mi mentor volvió a su sitio, Peeta ocupó el lugar junto a mí.

-Nuestra hija, querrás decir- me corrigió.

-Claro.

-¿Qué te pareció Haymitch?- inquirió mi diente de león.

-Es una criatura curiosa. Tiene cinco meses y ya reconoce tu voz.

-¿Sabes de bebés?

-Solía tener un hermano pequeño antes de mis juegos.- Ni Peeta ni yo dijimos nada. Pobre Haymitch. Maldito Snow, se lo quitó todo.- Tranquilos, no me ha afectado hablar de ello. Cuando mi madre quedó embarazada, mi padre murió al poco tiempo. Yo me ocupé de ella y la cuide durante y después del embarazo, pero el bebé no reconoció mi voz hasta los ocho meses. En los últimos dos lapsos de cuatro semanas, cuando yo hablaba el niño parecía un remolino dentro de mi madre.- Sonreímos con pena y ternura. Era la primera vez que Haymitch se abría. Tal vez el bebé no solo nos afectará a mí y a Peeta, tal vez cambie también nuestro entorno. Deberíamos cambiar de tema. Le propiné un codazo a mi esposo y le señalé el sobre.

-¡Oh, que tenemos aquí!-exclamó mi chico del Pan pasándole el sobre a nuestro mentor- tiene tu nombre, Haymitch.

Nos miró con cautela y tomó el papel con cuidado. Abrió el sobre y vació su contenido. Supuse que estaba leyendo la frase por qué podía ver la foto de mi hija. Me pregunto cómo le afectarán las exageradas y empalagosas palabras de Peeta:

_Querido Haymitch: has sido una gran persona en nuestras vidas. En teoría, gracias a ti estamos vivos. Es por eso que queremos seguir compartiendo nuestra felicidad contigo. Esta es la foto de nuestra pequeña bebé de cinco meses. SÍ, es una niña. Esperamos que te lleves bien con ella ya que eres como un padre para nosotros ¿Te agrada la idea de ser abuelo? En fin, espero que sigas bien. De todo corazón: Katniss y Peeta._

Cuando terminó de leer algo en su rostro haya cambiado. Percibía su intento de ocultar la alegría. Volteó la imagen y se encontró con la silueta de la pequeña bebé. Tardó unos momentos en reaccionar, se refregó los ojos, bebió café, mordió una medialuna, contorneó la silueta y finalmente nos miró a nosotros, expectantes.

-Bien- dijo- creo que seré abuelo.

Nos reímos y sin siquiera decirlo nos levantamos a abrazarlo. Realmente creo que Peeta, la bebé y Haymitch son mi única familia. Ni mi madre parece tener un sitio tan privilegiado en mi vida como mi mentor.

-Gracias Haymitch- susurra Peeta.

-Bueno, bueno, melosos- dijo apartándonos pero su felicidad era palpable- comamos, que este chico de verdad tiene mano para la cocina.

Comimos como si nada hubiese pasado. Es extraño como cuando te ocurre algo malo te limitas a recordarlo durante años… mientras que cuando pasa algo bueno te limitas a seguir delante de inmediato. Tal vez sea porque nadie quiere perder ese pequeño momento lleno de felicidad. Solo sé que esta escena familiar es uno de los intervalos de los libros de Prim. Es el instante en el cual el lector llora y ríe a la vez. Es un final feliz.

Pero mi historia recién está comenzando.


	10. Mañana

Una vez que despedimos a Haymitch, subimos a ducharnos. Claro que lo hicimos por separado. Vale, No. Sí, nos hemos duchado juntos.

Nos recostamos y dejamos llevarnos por los sueños, por primera vez en mucho tiempo duermo continuamente, sin pausa, sin pesadillas. Cuando me levanto siento una paz antigua, una que Katniss Everdeen solo sentía en sus momentos con Gale en el bosque, o en las noches entre los brazos de su compañero de distrito Peeta. Katniss Mellark no ha sentido esta paz desde que finalizó la revolución. Es cierto que Peeta calma mis pesadillas pero no puede eliminarlas del todo. Hoy siento que si lo hace, hoy siento que él y mi hija se han unido para darle paz a mis días y mis noches.

El sol se deja asomar por la ventana y se filtra un rayo de luz entre las cortinas. La pequeña chispa se posa sobre el rostro de Peeta. Frunce el ceño lo cual me hace reír. Le hago sombra con mi mano y vuelve a relajar la expresión pero al cabo de dos minutos abre los ojos, me mira y sonríe. Posa su mano sobre mi mejilla y, como si fuera Buttercup, me pego a ella buscando calor y caricias. Cierro los ojos para apreciar mejor el suave tacto, es maravilloso. Su mano viaja por mi mejilla, sube por mi nariz, se desliza en mis parpados, continua en mi frente y vuelve a descender hasta mi carrillo izquierdo, para luego bajar a mis labios y finalmente a mi barbilla. Noto como Peeta levanta con suavidad mi barbilla y como aparece un tacto aun mas fantástico sobre mis labios. Me ha besado cientos de veces y de millones de maneras distintas, pero, este beso casto, dócil y lento es definitivamente uno de mis favoritos.

-Buenos Días- susurra sobre mis labios- No has tenido pesadillas ¿Real o no?

-Real.- Vuelvo a sentir el mismo tacto sublime sobre mi boca y me apresuro a hacer que perdure. Esa vez las lenguas entran en escena.

-¡Ay!- grita mi chico del pan de repente y me aparta para luego quitarse las sabanas de encima- ¡Buttercup eso duele!

-¿Te ha arañando?- asiente- Gato estúpido, debí matarte en cuanto podía.

-No creo que pudieras- se rió y levantó al apestoso gato, luego lo sostuvo en el aire y lo sacudió mientras vitoreaba-: ¡El es Buttercup, el inmortal!

-Veremos que tan inmortal es cuando pueda volver a cazar- reímos- A propósito ¿Qué era eso de… tiro al blanco?

-No seas impaciente, ya lo construiré.- lo beso y siento como deja caer al animal para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos. La niña me da una patadita.

-Creo que te dice buenos días- informo cuando nos separamos. Peeta se acerca a mi vientre y se pone a susurrar -con una voz mitad ridícula, mitad normal- un montón de cosas a la niña. Ella reacciona ante su vocablo como una palomita de maíz reventando.

El teléfono suena y Peeta se inclina para recogerlo pero el gato se lo aparta de un manotazo juguetón y soy yo la que termino atendiendo.

-¿Haymitch?

-¡No me confundas con ese ebrio, maldita descerebrada!

-¿Johanna?- Peeta me mira interesado.

-¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que estabas embarazada?- Gruñe- Mejor dicho ¡¿Cuándo pensabas decirme que habían llegado a segunda base?!

-¿Segunda base?- no la entendía.

-¡No me contaste que habías perdido la virginidad!

-¡Tengo veintiséis años y soy casada! ¿Qué esperabas?

-Bueno, de ti puedo esperarme cualquier cosa. ¡Tienes cinco meses! ¡Debiste contarme al primer día!

-¡Me enteré al tercer mes!

-¡Me lo hubieras dicho al tercer mes! Maldita descerebrada.

-Cierra la boca.

-Pon al padre al teléfono- Aun mascullando entre dientes, di el auricular a Peeta.

-Quiere hablar contigo- Tomó el objeto y se lo colocó en la oreja.

-Hola Johanna- Mi chico del pan apartó el teléfono de su oído, signo inequívoco de que también a él estaba gritándole.- Johanna tranq… ¡Ah! Deja ya de gritar. No. No me había dicho nada hasta el tercer mes. Ni siquiera lo sospechaba. Bien. Ahora te la paso.

Tomé el teléfono nuevamente.

-¿Qué?- refunfuñé.

-Estoy en la estación de trenes. Voy al doce. Nos vemos en un día.- colgó.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡JOHANNA! ¡JOHANNA!- gruñí exasperada- maldita descerebrada me colgó.

-¿Qué te ha dicho?

-Que esta de camino al 12.

-¿Es enserio?

-Si- sonó el teléfono- aguarda. tal vez aun podamos frenarla. Debe ser ella.- atendí- ¿Johanna?- El gritó alegre y ensordecedor de Effie me llegó desde el otro lado del teléfono.- Effie…

-¡Mis vencedores! ¡Mis vencedores serán padres! ¡Felicidades!- Tanto Peeta como yo dijimos gracias. Su voz se escuchaba a kilómetros-¡Katniss no puedo creerlo! Una niña, apuesto a que será preciosa. Estoy segura de que heredará lo mejor de cada uno: la dulzura de Peeta, la amabilidad de Peeta, los ojos de Peeta, el cabello de Peeta…- se dio cuenta de que yo no tenía mucho que heredarle- deja ya.. Será buena niña salga como salga. Eres guapa, Katniss. Tal vez saque tus facciones. Esperemos que no los modales y el carácter.

-Sí, gracias Effie.

-Tengo que colgarte. El tren está llegando al andén. ¡Nos vemos mañana!

-¡¿MAÑANA?!- Cortó- ¡Effie!- miré a Peeta con desesperación.

-Adivino: Effie también viene al 12.- se pasó una mano por el cabello- tendremos v isitas…- sonó el teléfono. Atendí con cuidado.

-¿Hola?

-Katniss. Soy yo.

-Mamá… supongo que has recibido la imagen.

-Sí. Me ha sorprendido tanto como el tiempo que has tardado en contármelo. Cinco meses, Katniss Everdeen.

-Mellark- corregí- y me enteré al tercer mes. Luego me tuvo sin cuidado quien lo sabía y quién no. Además no me apetecía decírselo a alguien que se marchó y me dejó sola- Peeta clavó sus ojos sorprendidos en mi. Tenía que decírselo. No importa el dolor que sintiese. Ella tenía dos hijas y juntas habría sido más fácil lo de Prim.

-Katniss… lo siento.

-No digas que lo sientes.

-Tú hermana…

-¡Yo también amaba a Prim mamá! Seguro que más que tú. Pero no tenías porque dejarme así. Tenía diecisiete años. Estaba sola, sin más compañía que Sae la grasienta hasta que llegó Peeta. Eres mi madre. ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de dejarme?

-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste esto antes?

-¡Porque no era madre! Mejor dicho, no estaba a punto de serlo. No sabía lo que era amar a un hijo y creí que el amor de padres no era suficiente como para tener que soportar estar en el 12.

-Katniss… dame el teléfono- Peeta me lo arrebató de las manos- Señora Everdeen, soy Peeta. Bien. Todo marcha sobre ruedas. Descuide, se le pasará. Está dolida, solo deben sentarse y hablar.- no lo haría nunca- Claro, me gustaría mucho. Necesitamos alguien con experiencia- no estaría hablando de que venga ¿Verdad?- La estaremos esperando. Hasta mañana entonces- cortó.

-¡Estas de broma, Peeta!

-Es tu madre. Arregla las cosas- suspiró, me miró a los ojos y luego habló otra vez- si la mía estuviese viva intentaría mejorar nuestra relación. – Pienso en la bruja que Peeta tenía por madre. La mía no es tan terrible ni de lejos. Tal vez tenga razón, tal vez.

Vuelve a sonar el teléfono y mi chico del pan se apresura a atender, pero yo le quito el auricular de las manos.

-Hola- atiendo y una voz dulce, entrecortada y nerviosa me llega desde el otro lado.

-Hola- me saluda el tímido vocablo de Annie-Seguramente sabes por qué llamo.

-Sí, creo que sí.

-Felicidades…-suspira- Me alegro mucho por ambos y les deseo lo mejor. Estoy segura de que Finnick les desearía lo mismo.

-Gracias, Annie.

-Alguien quiere hablar contigo- sé de sobra quien es ese alguien. El pequeño hijo de Annie y Finnick nació cuando yo ya tenía dieciocho años. Debe de poseer por lo menos siete u ocho años. La suave voz me llegó como una nota musical de Rue. De pronto recordé a Finnick con sus bromas, sus seducciones, su sensibilidad y sus secretos. El suave saludo del niño, un simple hola, me llegó directo al corazón.

-Hola- respondí con voz temblorosa- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien- parecía ser tímido- ¿Tu tendrás un bebé?

-Una niña.

-Vale- podía imaginármelo, con los ojos, la piel y la sensibilidad de Finnick y el cabello, la ternura y el despiste de Annie- Buena suerte.

-Gracias.

-¿Katniss?

-¿sí?

-¿Podría jugar con ella?

-Desde luego, aunque serás más grande cuando ella tenga edad para jugar- sería un adolescente.

-No importa- aseguró- Quiero cuidarla.

-¿Por qué?- me atrevía preguntar. La verdad es que me había sorprendido.

-Porque mi padre cuidaba de ti. Eso me ha dicho mamá ¿Es cierto?- me tomé un momento para responderle. Un momento en el que pensé en Finnick.

-Tu padre cuidaba de todos. Cuidarme era su trabajo.

-Solo en el vasallaje. Después continuó protegiéndote.

-Es cierto. Vale, puedes defender a mi hija si quieres.- el niño parecía extremadamente inteligente y maduro para su edad.

-Gracias. Adiós.

-Adiós…- supuse que me pasaría con Annie nuevamente pero colgó. Tal vez su madre estuviese teniendo una crisis justo en ese momento. Miré a Peeta y hablé-: Eran Annie y su hijo. Nos desean buena suerte. Tranquilo, no vendrán mañana- mi chico del pan dejó escapar una sonrisa de alivio y desilusión. Annie era una de las únicas personas a las que recibiríamos con los brazos abiertos.

En lo que transcurrió el día, llamaron todas las personas que recibieron cartas. Flavius alabó a nuestro bebé como si ya hubiese nacido, Venia nos felicitó por lo menos cien veces y Octavia no cesaba de llorar. Todas menos Annie llegarían mañana a nuestra casa.

Buttercup se refregó en mi pierna y o levanté del suelo.

-Prepárate, Gato- le dije- Mañana será un día agitado- bajó las orejas en actitud defensiva y lo odie. Estaba segura de que él haría lo que yo no podía: huir al bosque.


	11. Hoy

Me pasé toda la noche en vela viendo pintar a Peeta. Las visitas que llegarán apenas en un par de horas me exasperan. Jamás he sido muy sociable y creo que la llegada de estas personas perturbará mi paz.

Mi chico del pan desliza el pincel a un lado y otro de la pared. Al principio parece mesclar colores sin sentido pero luego puedo apreciar perfectamente bien el amanecer que está plasmando en unas de las cuatro paredes de la habitación. Las otras tres continúan en blanco.

Cuando por fin termina deja la brocha en una lata llena de agua ras para que la pintura no se adhiera mucho al pincel. Se limpia las manos y me observa con una sonrisa. Desvío la mirada y la poso sobre su trabajo. Ha captado perfectamente cada tono del amanecer, cada nube, cada mezcla sin sentido de colores. Es una autentica belleza y no puedo explicar lo que siento. Es como si estuviese frente al cielo visualizando ese amanecer.

-Eres increíble- musito con dificultad ya que tanta belleza me corta la respiración- Es perfecto.

-Gracias- responde algo ruborizado.

-¿Qué pintarás en las otras paredes?

-Allí- señala la muralla frontal- pintaré un ocaso- Un ocaso, una puesta de sol, un crepúsculo en el que seguro plasmará todo su talento para imitar a la perfección su color favorito, el naranja, naranja atardecer.- En esa otra- prosigue señalándome otro panel- Será el cielo nocturno con la luna en fase menguante. Y la otra quedara e blanco hasta que la pequeña crezca. La cubriremos con un telón a juego con el resto de la habitación para que no quede mal.- se acerca y roza mi mejilla- estas cansada, son las cinco de la mañana, debes dormir.

-No estoy cansada- miento.

-Sabes que mientes horrible.

-Vale, si lo estoy- admito- pero no quiero dormir, no quiero pensar en lo que pasará cuando lleguen esas personas.

-Intentaremos que dure el menor tiempo posible ¿Vale?

-es.

-Venga, vamos a dormir.- Dejo que me lleve hasta nuestro cuarto y que me arrope con las mantas. Luego lo siento moverse en la habitación oscura. Escucho como cada unas de sus prendas manchadas caen al suelo. Me ruborizo, siento todo el calor acumulado en mis mejillas. Abre la puerta del baño.- Me ducharé, en un segundo estoy contigo. Intenta dormir. Hoy será un día complicado.

-De acuerdo…- cierra la puerta y escucho la llave del grifo abrirse. El agua choca contra el mármol de la bañera. Me revuelvo un poco en lacama y siento una presión en mis piernas. Doy una patada y recibo un bufido. Ya me lo suponía ¿Quién mas podría ser?

-Gato estúpido- gruño y prendo la lámpara. Esta tendido sobre mis piernas, mirando el baño. Su pelaje está manchado con una sustancia viscosa y asquerosamente repulsiva, es una mezcla de mucosidad marrón y roja. Paso la mano sobre la mancha y la llevo ante mis ojos. Es sangre coagulada mesclada con tierra.- ¿Qué te ha pasado?- le pregunto aunque sé que no me responderá. Lo levanto y salgo de la cama, hace un poco de frio por lo que me cubro con una sabana y salgo de la habitación.

Una vez abajo, dejo a Buttercup sobre el sillón y abro el viejo armario de mi madre el cual usamos como botiquín. Saco vendas, tijeras, antisépticos, desinfectantes, yodo y una jeringa con morfina por si acaso. Voy al baño de abajo y le lavo la herida, la cual se muestra asquerosa y horrible cuando está limpia. Debe de haberle atacado algo en unos de sus paseos. Conforme corto el pelo para poder trabajar mejor, me doy cuenta de que es más profunda de lo que creía. Dejo parte del lomo de Buttercup totalmente calvo y aplico desinfectante y yodo a la hendidura. Pensaba vendarlo y ya pero es obvio que necesitará puntos. Abro nuevamente el armario de mi madre y elijo una aguja esterilizada. Suturo la lesión y le doy antisépticos finalmente vendo la herida y me siento un poquitín orgullosa por mi trabajo y mis escasos conocimientos de sanadora.

Tomo al gato y subo de nuevo a la planta superior. Recorro el pasillo amplio y luego entro a la habitación. Peeta aun no ha salido del baño pero ya no oigo el agua. Lo que sí oigo es una respiración dificultosa y pausada.

Dejo a Buttercup en el suelo y apoyo el oído en la puerta. Si, es la respiración difícil de mi diente de león.

-Peeta- doy unos golpecitos- ¿Estás bien?- Un sonido, probablemente de los botes de shampoo me sobresalta y fuerzo la cerradura. Tiene llave, le ha echado llave y eso solo puede significar una cosa- ¡Peeta, abre!

-¡Lárgate, Katniss!

-¡No, no voy a dejarte!- sus crisis, está teniendo una de sus crisis.

-Katniss… tienes que irte. Ve a casa de Haymitch, ponte a ti y a la niña a salvo.- solloza- Lo siento…

-¿Lo siento?- susurro confundida- ¡Peeta esto no es culpa tuya! ¡Es Snow! ¡Él te ha…!

-¡Dilo! ¡No importa! ¡Él me ha transformado en un muto asqueroso!

-¡Nunca has sido ni serás eso!

-Lo mejor será que la niña y tu estén lejos de mi…- no ha gritado. Lo ha dicho fríamente, con palabras serenas. Habla enserio- Lo mejor será que desaparezca de sus vidas.- Enjugo las lagrimas y le doy vueltas a la habitación buscando un objeto pesado. Finalmente doy con un extintor de emergencia y corro hasta la puerta del servicio. Golpeo una y otra vez. Me llegan los gritos alarmados de Peeta indagando que es lo que estoy haciendo pero no me importa. La cerradura cede y empujo la puerta de una patada.

Esta sentado en el piso rodeado de botes de acondicionadores, mojado, con los cabellos revueltos y sin ninguna otra ropa más que la toalla naranja carmín que le pertenece. Me arrojo contra su cuerpo y siento como todo el se tensa ante el contacto.

-¡Vete!- me aparta- no sé si pueda controlarme.

-¡Al demonio, Peeta!- grito y lloro en su pecho. Lentamente va cediendo y apoya primero una mano sobre mi espalda, luego la otra- No me dejes nunca…- mi estado de ánimo es deplorable, me siento vacía, como si nada mas valiera la pena al pensar en que Peeta quiere marcharse para no hacerme daño- Quédate conmigo…

Tarda en responderme. Probablemente porque no sabe si quedarse es lo correcto. Seguramente no es lo correcto, pero yo nunca sigo bien el curso de las cosas. Y prefiero correr el riesgo de que me lastime antes de que se vaya de mi lado. Insisto al ver que no me responde:

-Quédate conmigo…- levanto la vista y la poso en sus pupilas dilatadas.

-Siempre.-susurra al final y vuelvo a esconder la cabeza en su pecho amplio mojado.

-Aunque lejos quieras marcharte, aunque dejes de quererme…- me corta.

-Katniss, yo…- lo corto.

-Y si niegas que existo o lo que yo siento por ti. Si no crees siquiera que soy humana ése cielo naranja que tanto amas te dirá que aquí estoy yo. Que sé que ese es tu color favorito, que eres panadero, eres pintor, que duermes con las ventanas abiertas, que nunca le pones azúcar al té, que siempre le haces dos nudos a los cordones de tus zapatos, que te quiero…

Su risa suena histérica y cuando me levanta la barbilla para darme un beso fiero le correspondo con la misma fuerza.

-Esposa. Madre de mi hija. La añadiré también a la lista de palabras que uso para intentar entenderte.- Le acomodo el cabello y lo ayudo a levantarse. Snow no ganará nunca más. No dejaré que las crisis mentales se lleven mi chico del pan.

Salgo del baño y corro hacia al armario, busco la ropa de dormir de Peeta y también su ropa interior. Espero a que se la ponga y luego nos acostamos con Buttercup recién restaurado entre las piernas. Mi chico del pan lo acaricia notablemente preocupado y me da una punzada de celos. Hormonas estúpidas.

El resto de la noche me la paso abrazándolo incluso cuando duerme. Cuando casi son las ocho de la mañana, cierro los parpados y me dejo llevar por el país de los sueños o pesadillas. Lo que sea.

Cuando me despierto, son poco ms de las doce. Peeta aun duerme (las crisis lo dejan agotado) y Buttercup se ha puesto sobre su pecho. Por los hechos ha decidido que yo no necesitaba protección, pero Peeta sí.

Lo despierto con suaves empujoncitos. No sé cuándo llegarán las visitas y tampoco lo que debo hacer exactamente.

A eso de la una de la tarde, nos levantamos y comenzamos a hacer los preparativos. Peeta hornea un tipode Pan de cada distrito y también del capitolio para Effie, Flavius, Venia y Octavia.

Curiosamente, los primeros en llegar son esos cuatro. Rápidamente se agachan ante mi vientre abultado y comienzan a apreciarlo con muchos detalles, como si no creyeran que fuese real.

-¡Mis vencedores!- grita Effie y abraza a Peeta.- No saben lo feliz que me hace esto. ¡Los felicito! ¡Oh, Peeta! Esto es todo lo que te mereces, ambos se lo merecen. Se lo han ganado.- Matando personas. Vuelvo a pensar lo que dije hace mucho tiempo atrás. Sin embargo no hago más que sonreír.

-¿Se imaginan?- dice Venia que parece más joven de lo que recordaba. Tiene la piel estirada y de un color moreno, las uñas de doce centímetros (por lo menos) y el cabello teñido de un turquesa chillón-¡Si tuviese el tono de piel de Katniss podríamos hacerle tatuajes de pelaje de guepardos y ponerle unos bigotes de gatito que quedarían súper monos!- al parecer el cambio de gobierno n ha afectado las costumbres y las vestimentas de los ciudadanos del Capitolio.

-¡Si tuviese el tono de piel de Peeta!- exclama Octavia, joven y guapa con un tono rozagante de piel, casi común. Su cabello es natural no hay pelucas ni tinturas aunque si debería de cortarse un poco con el maquillaje- ¡Los tatuajes dorados le irían de maravilla con una piel tan blanca!

-¡Lo mejor serían los ojos de Peeta!- exclama Flavius- ¡esos ojos azules!- toma a Peeta por la barbilla y lo obliga a mirarlo-¿No serían maravilloso con motas como la de los venados pequeños?- Peeta se aparta con brusquedad pero sonríe para no parecer grosero.

Entonces, para mis tontas y superficiales mascotas (o equipo de preparación) debo transformar a mi hija en una Tigris o un Bambi. Aún recuerdo a esa mujer, antigua estilista de los juegos. Nos ayudó a escondernos cuando nos infiltramos en el Capitolio. Su apariencia felina me provocaba escalofríos. Su piel era absolutamente atigrada, sus mejillas poseían largos bigotes de gato, su nariz fue terriblemente reducida y todas sus acciones se asimilaban a las de un gato viejo y pesado. Si mi hija se transformara en eso me suicidaría.

Effie se me acerca con su brío de siempre y pasa un brazo por sobre mi hombro, luego coloca su mano sobre mi vientre.

-¡Katniss Everdeen madre! ¡Quién lo diría!- No ha cambiado mucho. El paso de los años parece no afectarle a la gente del Capitolio. Sé de sobra que se hacen cirugías aunque también sé que ese tono blanco en la piel de mi antigua acompañante no es natural. Obviamente lleva encima una cascada de maquillaje. Su cabello es de un tinte rosa y sus pestañas simulan la cola de un pavo real en tonos fucsias. El vestido terriblemente exagerado parece hecho de cerámica y mármol.- Mi vencedora, mi vencedora será madre…- está a punto de romper a llorar de alegría pero yo me aparto sin delicadeza. Quiero a Effie pero no tolero que me llame vencedora.

Me alejo un momento a la cocina y escucho como Peeta formula una disculpa y sale tras de mí.

-No tenias que disculparte por mi- aseguro cuando lo siento llegar.

-No tenías porque tratar así a Effie.- me espeta.

-No discutiré esto contigo.- comienzo a caminar hacia la puerta pero me cierra el paso.

-Claro que lo harás- lo miro enfadada y escruto las posibilidades de escapar. Ninguna.- ¿Qué te ha molestado?

-Nada.

-Katniss.- me miró con severidad, si es que esos ojos pueden ser severos. Al pronunciar mi nombre consiguió que todas mis defensas se desarmaran. Los faroles azules me observan, en espera de una respuesta. Sé que todo él está disgustado, que sus labios, y sus cejas indican que realmente debo aclarar su duda, pero, al ver sus ojos, su papel de chico malo se derrumba. ¿Cómo es posible que esos ojos sean crueles? Nada, ni Snow, puede cambiar la infinita ternura que habita en ellos. Me rindo y hablo:

-Detesto que Effie me llame vencedora.- admito

-Pues lo siento, señora Mellark, pero eso es lo que usted es- me recuerda.

-¡No quiero serlo! ¡Creí que dejaría de ser una vencedora cuando acepté ser el sinsajo!

-Y dejaste de serlo – rebatió mi chico del pan y me abrumó la confusión- Luego de la revolución volviste a convertirte en una vencedora. La más importante de todas.

-¿Libertadora de Panem?- gruñí molesta y lo miré.

-Sí, supongo que eso es importante- meditó Peeta y luego agregó-: Pero ganaste, para mí, algo más importante que una simple y devastadora batalla.- no sabía de que estaba hablando.

-Entonces, según tú, ¿De qué soy vencedora?- se acerca a mí y toma mis manos, luego aproxima nuestros rostros y mueve el suyo suavemente de un lado a otro, buscando mis labios molestos y fugitivos. Me voy rindiendo con lentitud y al final dejo de moverme. Es entonces cuando su proximidad aumenta, es entonces cuando susurra sobre mis labios.

-Eres vencedora de mi corazón- confiesa y si algo de enojo quedaba en mi interior, nada quedó luego de esas palabras. El movedizo rostro de Peeta llega a su propósito. Nuestros labios chocan con firmeza y muestran cuanta devoción se tienen mutuamente.

Escuchamos el timbre sonar y nos separamos con cuidado. Peeta se apresura abrir la puerta y yo me acerco a Effie.

-lo siento, Effie- me disculpo y ella, aun con lagrimas toma mis manos.

-Katniss, soy yo la que debe disculparse- susurra- no debes de hacer más que intentar olvidar el pasado y yo te llamo vencedora.

-No hay problema en que me llames vencedora- sonrío y me mira confundida.

-¿Y desde cuando no te molesta?- me indaga secándose las lágrimas vanas.

-Desde hace unos minutos.

En el vestíbulo aparecen Peeta y mi madre con una maleta pequeña color salmón. Esta igual de guapa que siempre y lleva ropa formal por lo que supongo que tendrá un buen pasar. Su cabello rubio ahora es adornado por unas cuantas notorias canas y su rostro se ve un poco maquillado, lo cual me extraña.

Me acerco con la mirada seria y busco sus ojos aunque ella no busca los míos. Sus pupilas están concentradas en el punto donde tengo a mi hija. Continuo mirándola y me fijo en como el rostro comienza a bañársele en lagrimas. Finalmente se quiebra y llora desconsoladamente, como si estuviesen matándola. Peeta la abraza y ella recuesta su cabeza sobre su pecho. Es difícil entender lo que susurra entre vez y vez , pero al final logro entenderla: Es feliz. Está bien. Al menos ella está bien. No le pasará nada, no será como con mi esposo y Prim. Tendrá hijos y una larga vida junto a un buen hombre

Es evidente que se refiere a mí. Peeta descansa su mejilla sobre el pelo de mi madre y me mira con súplica. Y entonces entiendo, al analizar sus palabras, que no solo dejó el 12 por Prim. Ella lo dejó porque no soportaría verme destruida, porque su amor de madre le impedía soportar ver como su hija estaba muerta en vida. Seguramente, cuando asistió a mi boda con Peeta, volvió a marcharse porque creyó que ya no la quería en mi vida.

Me acerco a ellos y Peeta se aparta entonces mi madre clava sus ojazos azules en mis ojos de la Veta se derrumba de nuevo.

-Ven aquí- le digo y la abrazo con fuerza.

-Estás bien- me susurra ella- Estás bien. Estás bien. Estás bien…

-Sí, estoy bien-aseguro-y tu también… Volveremos a levantarnos, mamá.

-Sí- corrobora y aprieta los labios para evitar dejar salir los horribles sonidos que emite cuando llora, esos que yo heredé. Noto la leve presión de mi hija en el vientre y conduzco la mano de mi madre hacia esa zona. Al principio mira mi vientre como si no fuera real. La bebé no produce ningún movimiento.

-Peeta- llamo- ¿Quieres ayudarme?- asiente y se acerca a mi vientre. Comienza a hablar:

-Hey, cariño, saluda a la abuela- dice y todo mi vientre revienta en movimientos pequeños y delicados. Mi madre abre los ojos de igual manera que se abre una ventana en las noches de verano y deja escapar más lágrimas.

-Katniss… te quiero hija. Jamás lo dudes- asegura y asiento con vehemencia. No quiero echarme a llorar aquí y ahora. – Las quiero- agrega mirando a mi vientre- Los quiero- añade luego de dirigir su vista a Peeta. Él le regala una de sus sonrisas compasivas, dulces y amables- Peeta jamás podré pagarte todo lo que haces por mi hija… - mi esposo coloca una mano en el hombro derecho de mi madre y habla con seguridad:

-Señora Everdeen- comienza- no debe pagarme nada porque todo lo que hago nace del amor que tengo por su hija. En tal caso yo debo pagarle por habérmela traído al mundo- mi madre ríe ruborizada y luego deja que la llevemos a la sala donde mis amigos del capitolio esperan sentados, comiendo y hablando.

-¡Katniss!- exclama Effie al vernos volver-¡Casi olvido decirte que en la puerta trasera he ordenado que dejaran unos regalos!- me informa- ¡Son cosas para el bebé!

Abrimo los ojos con Peeta, la verdad que, aparte de la habitación, no hemos arreglado nada para nuestra hija.

-Gracias, Effie- dice Peeta y va hacia la puerta trasera. Pero Effie continua hablando:

-También hay cajas de Flavius, Venia y Octavia- los interpelados nos miran sonrientes. Apuesto a que nuestro bebé tendrá ropa y juguetes de sobra. Aunque teniendo en cuenta el gusto de estas personas…

-Elegimos todo según sus preferencias- me informa Octavia.

-Si, así es- añade Venia- Nada de extravagancias, todo sencillo, como si no fuera del Capitolio.

-Hemos mandado a hacer todo, no compramos nada hecho- comenta Flavius- En el capitolio no hay ropa para niños de acuerdo a su distrito. Un aprendiz de Cinna los ha diseñado en persona. Nada es como lo de Cinna, pero pensamos que te gustaría el detalle.

-Gracias…- musito apenas pudiéndolo creerlo. Peeta comienza a regresar con cajas y cajas enormes de cosas. Gracias al cielo que tiene una fuerza descomunal.

-Plutarch también ha enviado saludos y obsequios- nos comenta Effie- se siente un poco dolido por no haber recibido una foto de la niña.

-¡Me metió aun una arena tipo reloj y me manejó a su antojo en la revolución sin importarle quien muriera!- estallo y me recompongo rápidamente. Nadie vuelve a mencionar a Plutarch.

El resto de la tarde, mis convidados del Capitolio, se la pasan hablando con mi madre. Llamo por teléfono a Haymitch y lo invito a venir, también a Gale pero él me dice que está ocupado.

La puerta no tarda en sonar y esta vez soy yo la que corre a abrirla (Peeta aun continua entrando cajas) Mis ojos grises se encuentran con su sugerente y maléfica sonrisa.

-¡Descerebrada!- grita y me abraza antes de que yo pueda reaccionar. Menos mal que no la he vuelto a confundir con Haymitch. Vale, si creía que era Haymitch.

-Johanna…- pronuncio con dificultad

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Tan taciturna? Tú eras la que andaba a los gritos por las arenas y los distritos ¿No?

-Tú también- reímos y pasamos a la cocina para que pueda dejar sus cosas y se sienta cómoda.

-Bonita asa ¿Es a prueba de sonidos?- no entiendo a dónde quiere llegar.

-No lo sé…- admito- ¿Por qué?- se encoje de hombros.

-Como ya no eres virgen supongo que hacen un poco de ruido.- me ruborizo y ella se deshace en carcajadas- oye necesito que me quites de encima una duda existencial.

-Dime- hablo un poco dudosa. ¿Qué clase de duda puede llegar a tener Johanna?

-¿Peeta está bien equipado?- entreabro la boca. No se está refiriendo a lo que creo que se está refiriendo, ¿VERDAD?

-¿Q-que?

-¿Qué si está bien equipado? Ya sabes lo que dicen de los rubios guapos…

-¿Estás hablando de…?

-Sí, de su amiguito. Venga, descerebrada.- todo mi ostro arde cuando respondo.

-Eso es intimo, Johanna.

-Te recuerdo que ya me ocultaste que dejaste de ser virgen, así que habla. ¿Está bien dotado?

-No lo sé…no he visto a nadie más que a él en mi vida- ni tampoco quiero hacerlo.

-Dame aproximaciones, chica.

-¿Veinticinco?- mi rostro debe de irradiar lava.

-CA-RA-JO- exclama Johanna y se queda petrificada- Debí habérmelo tirado mientras estaba disponible. Esa etapa en la que no sabías si lo querías o no.

-¡¿Qué?!- grito.

-Es broma, descerebrada.- se ríe- hora déjame ver esa barriga.- se me acerca y pasa sus manos por todo mi vientre- pues ni de lejos están grande como lo era la de Annie, salta a la vista que es una niña.

-¿Viste a Annie mientras estaba embarazada?

-Cuidé de de ella. Por Finnick- suspira- pero ya no me necesita.

-¿Y su mente?

-Está bien. Estabilizada. El niño no pudo abrir los ojos hasta los tres años, casi cuatro. Tenía un problema en la visión. ¿Lo sabías?

-Sí.

-Pues durante todo ese lapso yo cuidé de ambos. Pero cuando el pequeño abrió esos ojos… Era Finnick, Katniss. Era él. Annie dejó de marcharse a la tierra de la locura desde ese entonces, ella está más sana que nunca. Me cuenta que en lugar de recordar los gritos y las muertes de la arena… recuerda la risa, la voz, el cuerpo, los ojos y la sensibilidad de Finnick. Ella y su hijo son felices.

No puedo evitar sonreír. Todo parece ir bien ahora que el mundo ha cambiado y no hay nada que me haga más feliz que saber que mi hija nacerá en un buen lugar o al menos en uno decente y sin juegos.

Johanna se une a los demás invitados. Ya en la merienda aparece Haymitch y ayuda a terminar de entrar las cajas a Peeta.

Mi chico del pan- luego de una hora moviendo cajas- vuelve a la sala de estar y se topa con Johanna la cual me mira con entusiasmo y picardía. Eso no puede ser bueno.

-Hola Johanna- saluda Peeta y le da un abrazo. Luego se separan y ella lo mira como si saboreara el momento, lo embarazoso que es para mi la situación.

-¿Qué hay señor Mellark? No, aguarda.- se muerde un dedo mientras piensa en algo con una sonrisa socarrona- hola señor veinticinco centímetros.

Peeta no entiende nada, pero yo sí. Me limito a esperar que este día acabe rápido antes de que mi diente de león descubra a lo que se refiere.

Maldita, descerebrada.


	12. Mi diente de León

-¿Señor veinticinco centímetros?- indaga mi chico del pan absolutamente confundido, intrigado y expectante. Johanna rompe en carcajadas y se sostiene del hombro de Flavius, el cual la mira aterrado- ¿A qué te refieres Johanna?- mas carcajadas. Cuando por fin se recupera, se que esta lista para soltar la respuesta.

-¿Pues no es obvio?- le pregunta a su vez la chica que, brevemente, fue un árbol cuando la conocí. Como Peeta mantiene su expresión perturbada la leñadora se dispone a ir al grano. Piensa, Katniss, piensa. ¡Maldita desgraciada va a hablar! - Me refiero a…

-¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Me duele!- comienzo a chillar como si me estuviesen matando y me abrazo el bandullo para indicar que el dolor -inexistente- proviene de allí. Peeta se me asoma presuroso y me rodea con sus brazos para luego hacer que me siente. Toda la sala se ha puesto de pie y se ha reunido a mí alrededor. El único que permanece alejado y bebiendo es Haymitch que sonríe con aprobación y levanta su copa a mi salud. Es evidente que él sí sabía de lo que hablaba Johanna, por lo tanto me cubrirá. Es como esa vez en el vasallaje de los veinticinco, en las entrevistas con Caesar Flickerman, en el que Peeta mintió diciendo que yo estaba embarazada. Mi madre, notablemente preocupada, corre a por su bolso más pequeño y saca un estetoscopio color gris. Presiona el objeto sobre mi vientre y lo desplaza con semblante serio. Respiro profundamente, frunzo el ceño en miles de expresiones de dolor, ejerzo mas fuerza de la necesaria sobre la mano de Peeta…

-No es nada…- a final dice mi madre sonriendo aliviada- tienes cinco meses, hija, debe de estar cambiando de posición, lo sé por los movimientos- Peeta suspira como si se hubiese quitado un gran peso de encima, pero yo no estoy tranquila. Si lo que acabo de fingir es normal… y si pasa cerca de los cinco meses… ¡Voy a estar retorciéndome sin parar en cualquier momento sin necesidad alguna de simular!

-Todo está bien- musita riendo Peeta – solo está algo incomoda, ya se acomodará.- Mi chico de pan besa mi frente y yo dirijo una mirada furtiva a Haymitch. Ya no sonríe, pero formula una frase que apenas alcanzo a leer en sus labios "Has soportado peores dolores" Es cierto, lo hice. Podré con esto.

-De todas formas deberías descansar- señala mi madre y guarda su estetoscopio. Peeta obviamente me acompaña hasta nuestro cuarto, sin embargo no puedo permitirme dejarlo volver con Johanna allí abajo. Cuando me abre las mantas y me ayuda a recostarme, me aferro a su cuello y me preparo para seguir la actuación.

-No te vayas…- susurro lastimeramente- tengo miedo de que vuelva a dolerme.

-Te prometo subir más veloz que un rayo si es así- me besa- pero no podemos dejar a las visitas allí abajo.

-Peeta, por favor…

-No te comportes como niña pequeña- se ríe y me aparta pero no sin antes volver a besarme- ¿quiere que llame a tu madre?- No, a mi madre no. Si bien hablar con ella me serviría para prepararme en lo que respecta al futuro, tengo otra opción de alejar a Peeta de Johanna.

- No- respondo- ¿Podrías decirle a Johanna que venga?

-¿Johanna?- se sorprende, es obvio- ¿Por qué?

-Porque ella ha criado recientemente a el hijo de Finnick junto con Annie, está más actualizada con el tema de los bebes.

-Te aseguro que tu madre sabrá más que Johanna.

-Pues trae a mi madre, pero trae a Johanna también y si quieres a Effie, para que no se sienta mal.

-¿Y venia y Octavia?

- Ellas prefieren estar contigo, te lo aseguro.

-Bien, llamaré a ese trío extraño que has pedido- se ríe y corre en busca de las tres mujeres. Genial, todo marcha bien. Con suerte el día pasará rápido, todos se irán y no tendré que darle detalles a Peeta de porqué es que Johanna sabe cuánto mide su… ¡Ya saben!

Buttercup aparece para hacerme compañía. Entra por la ventana, camina con pasos mullidos, salta a la cama y se sienta en mis piernas, con la cabeza sobre mi vientre. Lo acaricio mientras espero a que todos lleguen. Tras un momento, la puerta se abre pero no es Effie, ni Johanna, ni mi madre, es Haymitch.

-Vaya, preciosa. Buen Show- se ríe.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-El baño de abajo está ocupado y el chico me dijo que subiera a uno de los de arriba.

-Pero no al nuestro.

-No, pero da igual no quiero ir al servicio.

-Vienes a fastidiarme- se encoje de hombros y reprime la risa ante mi afirmación.

-Con que veinticinco, ¿Eh? Menudo muchacho. Dime ¿Tiene problemas para encontrar ropa interior de su talla? Porque seguro todo se le quedará pequeño.

-¡Cierra la boca!- grito exasperada. Siento todo el rubor en mis mejillas mientras Haymitch se dobla de risa. Entonces me doy cuenta de que no me dejará en paz y que mi única opción es volverme como él y Johanna- ¿Por qué lo preguntas Haymitch? ¿Te da envidia?- su sonrisa socarrona se borra ante esas palabras. Creo que es la primera vez que gano.

-Vaya, vaya preciosa.- masculla- eso no lo esperaba de ti.

-Ya ves que no he perdido la capacidad de sorprender a la gente. Menos a ti.- se encoje de hombros. He ganado, no puedo creerlo.

-y dime- oh no, eso no puede ser bueno ¿Con cual me saldrá ahora?- Esos gritos que resuenan en toda la aldea…¿Te los provoca con sus veinticinco o con más de veinticinco?- se parte de risa, está hablando de la erecciones de Peeta. Borracho del demonio.

-¡No pienso responderte eso! ¡Largo!- le lanzo tres almohadones pero los esquiva fácilmente. Cuando me quedo sin municiones, tomo al gato por el lomo y se lo lanzo también. Buttercup bufa terriblemente molesto y saca a arañazos a mi mentor. Piensa que me ha hecho daño. Cuando termina con el ebrio molesto, vuelve a su anterior posición. Escucho las maldiciones sobre el gato que dice Haymitch cuando se cruza con alguien en el pasillo. Posteriormente, entran mi madre, Johanna y Effie.

-¿Querías vernos, descerebrada?- pregunta Johanna.

-Sí, bueno. No quería tener que estar sola aquí arriba- digo evitando añadir: "mientras tú estás abajo diciéndole a Peeta lo que significa ese apodo que le diste"- Necesito consejos sobre maternidad, ya que en su momento algunas me los dieron sobre matrimonio- logro formar una sonrisa al recordar a mi madre diciendo que si algún día nos enojábamos debía dejar que pase el tiempo y luego hablar tranquilos puesto que si no, podríamos dar lugar a una horrible disputa. También recuerdo a Effie decirme que si Peeta se comportaba mal que no se lo reprochase, que lo dejara pasar y que cuando estuviera de ánimos se lo mencionase para que viera su error al descubierto (nunca necesité usar eso, Peeta jamás hace algo mal). Annie me había dicho que si lo veía decaído no le preguntase nada con palabras, debía ser cariñosa y comprensiva y él solo terminaría diciéndome el problema. Y Johanna… Johanna es Johanna. Me dijo que evitara moverme cuando estuviéramos con Peeta en el acto porque me dolería el doble.

-Bien- dijo mi madre sentándose a mi lado- Pues ante todo, debes tener paciencia- a este paso ya voy perdiendo. La dejo continuar- Porque el día en que nace tu hijo, dejas de vivir para ti. Vives para él- Con tiempo y paciencia todo se aprende. Pronto aprenderás a reconocer porque llora el bebé, que es lo que necesita. Si por casualidad tiene dolores de estomago (los peores para un pequeño) puedes darle un té de manzanilla, es casero y efectivo.

-También existe el factor AG pediátrico- añade Effie- una o dos gotas y cesan los dolores por un par de horas.

- Y recuerda- prosigue mi madre- muchas madres primerizas se preocupan por el cambio de pañales. Grave error: esa es la menor de las preocupaciones.

-¿Cómo calmar su llanto?, ¿Cómo hacerlo sonreír? ¿Cómo dormirlo rápido? ¿Cómo evitar comidas que le hagan mal? Porque claro, debes darle el pecho y todo lo que ingieras irá a su leche. Evade la papa y las patatas, sustitúyelas con berza y lombarda.- si no estuviese recostada, me habría caído de culo al suelo. La que hablaba era Johanna. Se encoje de hombros ligeramente y acaricia las flores de plástico del jarrón de la mesa de noche- Aprenderás a cambiar pañales. Lo difícil es cuidar del cordón umbilical hasta que se caiga, no debes sobrepasarte con los desinfectantes o arderá mucho. Y tú, que tienes buena voz, deberías cantarle, eso los relaja.

-Gracias- logro articular por la sorpresa y luego sigo contemplándola mientras Effie y mi madre se desasen en palabreríos. Intercambian opiniones y debaten. Effie parece estar bien informada de la situación a pesar de que nunca ha sido madre. Sin embargo yo solo puedo pensar en Johanna tan ruda y fiera, tan molesta y sugerente que parece. Ella es solo una mujer como cualquiera y seguro que si se le presentase la oportunidad, sería una madre excepcional. Apuesto a que debió dolerle horrores alejarse del hijo de Finnick y Annie. Apuesto a que prácticamente era su hijo.

Mi madre parece haber reparado en la presencia de Buttercup. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de ello, lo apretujó y le sujetó al cuello un horripilante lazo color violeta. Mientras las cuatro continuamos hablando, el gato se volvió un manojo de nervios. Tiraba del lazo con fuerza y no podía quitárselo, era realmente gracioso. Mi madre creía que solo jugaba y que su regalo le había encantado pero las demás sabíamos la verdad.

Ya entrada la noche, los invitados comenzaron a marcharse. Flavius, Venia y Octavia me comentaron que sus nuevos trabajos los mantenía ocupados y por tanto no podían permitirse una visita de más de un día. Al parecer entre los tres habían abierto un exitoso centro de estética. Todos los ciudadanos excéntricos del capitolio acudían al lugar para arreglarse al estilo Tributo. Es claro que, para ellos, los juegos son solo un antiguo deporte, nada de gran relevancia. Seguro que ya aparecerán disfraces para fiestas basados en mis vestidos o en los trajes de tributos. Para los distritos recordarnos a todos tan bellos con las creaciones de los estilistas en un martirio.

Johanna se hospedará en mi antigua casa, la que se encuentra a veintitrés metros de la de Peeta. Cuando decidimos convivir elegimos la de él por cuestión de recuerdos. Mi casa asignada por el Capitolio me resulta sumamente dolorosa. En fin, la chica del distrito siete estará aquí unas cuantas semanas.

Mi madre se quedara en unas de las habitaciones de nuestra casa obviamente. Planea estar aquí hasta que nazca el bebé. No quiere perderse nada del embarazo. Me cuidará y me ayudara con los controles médicos.

La que me sorprende es Effie. Estará con nosotros unas nueve semanas pero no se quedará con Johanna en la otra casa, ni con nosotros, ni en un hostal. Effie se quedará con Haymitch.

-Hay que controlar a ese ebrio- había dicho- además supe que ha llegado un cargamento de alcohol nuevo y alguien debe de cuidar de sus gansos.

-Los gansos se cuidan solos, Effie- rebatió Peeta.

-No irá mal un poco de ayuda glamorosa- dijo ella restándole importancia al asunto de esa extraña convivencia. La vi reprimir una risita.

-¿Hay algo entre ustedes que ignoro?- inquirió Peeta sonriendo con astucia y complicidad. Effie se escandalizó.

-¡Como crees! Peeta, acabas de sorprenderme. Se me ha caído un héroe.

-Calma, Effie. No era para que te pusieras tan nerviosa- Peeta abrazó a nuestra escolta de juegos y ella se dejó llevar vencida.

-No pasa nada- advirtió- enserio.

-Sí. Claro, como digas- aceptó mi chico del pan y le tomó las manos.

-Enserio- gruñó ella volviendo a reprimir una risa mientras hacía precio en los dedos blanquecinos de mi diente de león.

Cuando todos finalmente se marcharon, mi madre se instaló en una de las habitaciones y Peeta se encerró en el cuarto de la niña para pintar. Yo me quedé fregando platos y abriendo los diferentes regalos del Capitolio. Pequeñas remeritas, pantaloncillos largos y cortos a juego, escarpines y zapatitos, baberos, mordillos, chupones y biberones, juguetes electrónicos y simples. Todo en rosa, blanco, rojo, lila, morado y gris o azul. Esos colores (que escasean en los regalos) deben de ser para que hagan juego con los ojos de la niña. Pero como nadie sabe si tendrá ojos azules o grises han enviado de ambos. Ruego al cielo porque sean azules. No azul cielo, no azul mar, no azul neón ni nada raro. Azul Peeta, ese azul único e inigualable que jamás he visto en otro lado que no sean en su rostro y el de su padre.

Luego de un par de horas, entro a la habitación y veo el amanecer plasmado en una de las paredes. Al otro lado, hay una nueva creación magnifica. No es un atardecer, como esperaba. Es un diente de león en primavera, en todo su esplendor. Los rayos amarillos saltan en todas direcciones y el tallo fornido se pega al suelo y suelta raíces por todo el piso de la habitación hasta llegar a la ventana, donde hace unos diecisiete meses había colocado tres macetas con dientes de león, para que Peeta se sintiese inspirado cuando pintaba sus cuadros. Es la primera vez que me doy cuenta que esos receptáculos son los únicos objetos que Peeta no ha llevado a la buhardilla.

Bajo el diente de León, sobre el pasto verde que lo sostiene, Peeta ha pintado en amarillo una única palabra, esa que me dio vida: _Real._

Se voltea a verme con una sonrisa y yo me acerco y le quito el pincel de las manos. Vuelvo a mancharlo de color amarillo y con ayuda de una escalerilla logro subir hasta la parte superior de la pared. En el principio de la misma escribo la palabra _Juntos. _Porque con esa palabra fue que comenzó todo.

Vuelve a tomar el pincel y, de forma vertical, escribe cuatro letras: _Siem. _Las anota sobre el tallo el diente de león. Él mismo me entrega el pincel y yo- tras descender de las escaleras- me acercó a la pared para agregar tres letras más:_ pre._

_Siempre._


	13. Nueve meses

-¡Arriba, Katniss! – La voz de Effie me llega desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación- ¡Hoy es un día muy, muy, muy importante! – Ya me siento como en los juegos, como cuando ella era mi acompañante y me despertaba cada mañana. Solo que este día si es importante y no para la audiencia del capitolio. Este día nos pertenece a Peeta y a mí. Es la última ecografía previa al parto.

Peeta ya se ha levantado hace rato porque no se encuentra a mi lado cuando abro los ojos. Mi mirada gris lagrimosa se topa con la cruda realidad de las sabanas vacías que yacen desarmadas a mi lado.

Si bien ya me han realizado otras ecografías esta es la que me da más miedo. Porque el bebé ya está en posición de nacer. Hace por lo menos dos semanas, lejos de la llegada de mis visitantes, un dolor me invadió por completo. Comenzó en mi vientre pero se expandió hacia mi espalda, mi cabeza y mi entrepierna, fue horrible y el pánico me había hecho sucumbir en un mar de lágrimas al pensar que algo iba mal. Estaba sola, no había nadie en casa. Peeta había salido de compras y mi madre estaba atendiendo a un niño del 12 con paperas. Intentaba una y otra vez llegar al teléfono pero me era imposible, cada vez que mis músculos se tensaban buscando la fuerza necesaria para levantarme una nueva oleada de dolor me invadía. La niña se movía con brusquedad dentro mío y cada golpe diminuto para ella era una tortura psicópata para mi cuerpo. Me quede hecha un ovillo en el suelo del lavadero, con la esperanza de que Johanna oyera mis gritos desde la casa situada a veintitrés o veintidós metros. La esperaba solo a ella porque Haymitch se hallaba comprando alcohol y Effie estaría corriendo tras él a gritos. Cuando por fin escuché como alguien derribaba la puerta de la entrada me sentí aliviada por completo, aunque eso no duró mucho porque los dolores volvieron.

La chica del distrito siete entro corriendo a mi casa y persiguió mis lamentos hasta dar conmigo.

-¡Pero que te ha pasado!- había exclamado absolutamente exasperada mientras se arrodillaba a mi lado e intentaba ponerme de pie. Cuando hube lanzado otro alarido comprendió que eso no era buena idea y se limitó a apoyarme la cabeza en sus rodillas y a acariciar mi vientre, con una calidez desconocida en ella, hasta que los dolores cesaron.

Al rato escuchamos los gritos preocupados de Peeta, me llamaba con desesperación y me pregunté que le había hecho Johanna a nuestra puerta. La mire desde abajo- a pesar de que ya no había dolor no me atrevía a moverme por lo cual ambas seguíamos en la misma posición- y ella sonrió con picardía.

-La puerta no se abría- dijo- fue lindo volver a usar un hacha- logré reírme y al parecer mi vocecilla forzada logró hacer que Peeta nos encontrase. Después de pasar todo un día en cama, mi madre regresó y me explicó, un tanto confundida, que el bebé se había acomodado para nacer. No era extraña su confusión ya que para todos, excepto Haymitch, Johanna y yo, el bebé ya estaba en posición correcta. La verdad, ni de lejos mi mala actuación para que Peeta no se enterase de lo que significaba "señor veinticinco centímetros" se comparaba a la realidad. Porque en mi falso dolor había dado solo tres gritos y en el verdadero di millones, arañé las paredes, lloré, blasfemé y patalee como niña chiquita.

Ay. Solo recordarlo ya duele.

Me intento levantar de la cama pero la terrible barriga me lo impide, por lo cual le doy autorización a Effie para que entre y me ayude. La mujer abre la puerta con delicadeza y entra sobre sus tacones de aspecto letal como si nada para luego ayudarme. No sé por qué los tacones de Effie no estaban entre las armas de la cornucopia de los juegos. Son diez veces más mortíferos que cualquier arma.

Effie se pasea hasta mi armario y me ayuda a encontrar una prenda que me quepa. No le es difícil ya que durante estos últimos días hemos estado recibiendo decenas de regalos del Capitolio, entre ellos ropa para mí. Al final elige una remera elástica de color cereza y me la pasa mientras busca algún pantalón "decente".

Me enfundo la remera y no paso por alto el hecho de que se me traba en la zona de mis pechos. Han crecido considerablemente y he tenido que comprarme unos… unos… olvido siempre el nombre… ¡oh, sí!: protectores mamarios. Estos son para evitar que la leche que produce mi cuerpo ensucie mi ropa. Ni siquiera puedo creerme que produzca leche. Eso sumado a mi estado físico me hace sentir una completa vaca.

Lo que también ha crecido en gran consideración, son mis caderas. Se han ensanchado a un nivel imposible. Es por eso que, cuando Effie me pasa unas calzas negras, me cuesta enfundármelas.

Con ayuda de mi antigua acompañante bajo las escaleras y llego hasta Peeta que ya está listo para salir. Apenas me ve su sonrisa rebosante de ternura hace aparición y no puedo dejar de imitarlo.

Effie me da mi bolso- el cual se ofrece a llevar mi chico del pan de inmediato- y salimos a la calle.

Nos subimos a un coche de pasajeros y tras unos escasos minutos estamos en el hospital, donde e guardia de siempre baja las escaleras para abrirnos la puerta y desearnos buena suerte. Peeta le paga al conductor mientras el guardia me ayuda a subir las escaleras.

Tras esperar una hora en el pasillo, captando toda la atención de las demás madres, comienzo a hablar para romper el hielo entre todas las mujeres. Es obvio que la mayoría se muere por decirme algo pero mi actitud popularmente conocida como hostil, les impide aventurarse.

-Y bien…- digo captando la atención de la mujer que está a mi lado. Poso mi vista en su vientre y, por mi experiencia, sé que debe de tener cinco meses.- ¿De cuantos meses estás?

-De cinco y medio- me responde con una enorme sonrisa - ¿Y tú?

-Ya son nueve meses…- respondo sin poder creérmelo yo misma. Tendría que haber venido a ver a la doctora Terra Caller mucho antes pero mis recientes visitas me lo impidieron- Soy Katniss, por cierto.

-¡Si, se quién eres!- estalla llena de júbilo aplaudiendo torpemente. Vuelve a serenarse- lo siento, es que en verdad te admiro- fijo mí vista en un punto en el suelo y preparo mi respuesta:

-no lo hagas- suspiro- no me lo merezco, no soy ningún ángel digno de mención. De hecho soy más un monstruo.

-Deja de decir eso- gruñe Peeta inclinándose para verme a mí y a la chica- No le hagas caso, no le gusta aceptar que es buena persona a pesar de todo.

La muchacha sonríe encantada y extiende su mano a Peeta.

-Soy Bullan, Bullan Lawton- mi chico del pan acepta su saludo e imita su sonrisa- te admiro a ti también, Peeta. Eres mucho más guapo en persona y al natural, el Capitolio entorpecía tu belleza con todo ese maquillaje.- Si, era amable, pero los celos no estaban para nada ausentes en mí.

-¿Y tu esposo, Bullan?- pregunté de la nada y sospeché haber sido un tanto obvia pues Peeta rió de inmediato. Bien, Katniss, le preguntas por su esposo luego de que llamara guapo al tuyo. Si que sabes disimular.

-Fue por una bebida de barrena para mi… - respondió- Se me antojan terriblemente.

-Te comprendo- afirmé y entre los tres reímos.

-Katniss me enviaba a comprar badea o mango en invierno. Era una verdadera odisea. Te imaginas ¿Sandía y mango en invierno? Aguarda, estamos en invierno. Esto habrá pasado hace tan solo un mes o menos.- volvimos a reír ante la anécdota de mi esposo, pero no pude evitar sentirme culpable.

Poco a poco las demás madres fueron integrándose a nuestra conversación. Así acabé conociendo a todas y a su situación. Estaba Clina Carden, la cual me recordaba a Chalase por ser madre joven sin padre. También estaban las hermanas: Clise y Charlean Garfield que ambas quedaron embarazadas el mismo mes y sus esposos también eran hermanos (Herbert y Mat Calasen). Seguido de ellos, conocimos a Filia Hitan y a su esposo Collin Crab y a Cresa Crab (no era familiar de Collin Crab) y Ethan Telf, su esposo. Evec Sarsfield y Lamartine Paoli que aún no se habían casado, Rae y Jorco Becan, un matrimonio reciente, Mabe y Gusfar creta (su historia era la más sorprendente pues ambos son adoptados por las misas personas pero ser hermanos de corazón no les impidió enamorarse y casarse) y Ali y Jufran Quiroga, un matrimonio llegado delas afueras de Panem. Increíble.

-¡Mellark!- toda la sala se sobresaltó al oír a la enfermera de voz escalofriante de la cual ya ni recuerdo el nombre… creo que era Nova, no lo sé. Peeta y yo nos levantamos entre vítores y deseos de buena suerte y entramos a ver a Terra Caller.

La mujer, seria y alegre como siempre, nos indicó que nos sentáramos.

-¿Nerviosos?- inquirió y ambos reímos con mofa mientras asentíamos.

-En demasía- agregó mi diente de león.

-No, lo estén- sonrió- todo irá bien.- ojeó sus papeles y nos miró- Estas cerca del parto, Katniss- asentí- la ecografía de hoy es crucial ¿Lo saben?- asentimos- Debemos Comprobar la posición de la placenta, así como su estado. Es importante conocer este dato, pues una placenta previa puede traer complicaciones en un parto vaginal y tener que practicar una cesárea. También conviene comprobar que la placenta no presente un envejecimiento excesivo, lo que se llama se denomina placenta añeja, en caso de ser así evaluaré si es necesario un tratamiento para el flujo sanguíneo.

Se pasó una mano por la frente y, tras sonreírnos con despreocupación, prosiguió:

-Estudiaré la posición del cordón umbilical y examinaré el funcionamiento de la arteria umbilical para verificar que la oxigenación del bebé sea la correcta. También mediré los niveles de líquido amniótico y verificaré que sean los adecuados para estas semanas. Valoraré el perfil biofísico del bebé: su frecuencia cardíaca, sus movimientos respiratorios y corporales y el tono fetal. Y haré una detección de anomalías tardías en el bebé.

A parte de lo del perfil biofísico no entendí nada aunque Peeta parecía estar al corriente pues hizo una serie de preguntas difíciles a la doctora y ella respondió con el mismo vocabulario y entusiasmo. Eso bastaba, mientras uno de los padres supiera algo sobre embarazos y líquido amniótico, placenta y demás, bastaba y sobraba.

Acto seguido, Terra Caller me indicó el lugar de siempre. Esta vez no proteste cuando Peeta se me acercó a ayudarme a quitarme la ropa y los zapatos. Lo necesitaba, me costaba hacer las cosas en demasía. Cuando hubo preparado todas las cosas, incluyendo el gel frio al que nunca puede acostumbrarme, apagó las luces y encendió la mampara.

La pantalla cambió su color oscuro por el negro y blanco habitual, en rayas. La doctora apoyo el aparatito cuadrado sobre mi bandullo, sentí el gel frio esparcirse a lo largo de todo mi vientre. La niña no tardó en salir a la vista pues era de un tamaño terrible y se hacía notar. Bajo el gel la sentía moverse con ímpetu.

-Parece un delfín- rió Terra Caller y la miramos extrañados. Se explicó-: un animal antiguo, se ha extinto. Mi abuelo solía decir que eran marinos y se movían con una velocidad y una alegría impresionante. Eran escurridizos, movedizos… igual que esta bebita.- Sonreímos y la mujer tecleó algo en su aparato, los sonidos del corazón de la niña se esparcieron por toda la habitación, llenando nuestros oídos con su música.

-¿Sigue todo bien?- inquirió Peeta.

-De maravilla- respondió- su corazón es fuerte y pesa unos tres kilos y trescientos treinta y dos gramos. Pero al nacer pesará un poco menos, siempre ocurre. Katniss, felicidades, la placenta se encuentra de maravilla, iras a parto natural. – intente sonreír. Eso era bueno ¿No? – Y no es necesario un tratamiento para aumentar el flujo sanguíneo porque no hay ni un detalle que indique la presencia de una placenta añeja. El oxígeno llega perfectamente al bebé, el cordón es fuerte- tecleó un par de cosas más- Tu embarazo va a la perfección, mujer- rió- En el informe les detallaré todo lo del líquido amniótico y demás. No se preocupen, todo está perfecto.- sonreímos mientras mirábamos a la pequeña criatura moverse, era increíble saber que eso estaba dentro mío- No te muevas, Katniss, tomaré las fotografías de rutina.- nuevamente introdujo algo en la máquina y unos minutos después me informó que podía vestirme. Peeta me ayudó a moverme, teníamos nuestras manos entrelazadas, como en cada ecografía a la cual asistíamos, pero no recuerdo haberle pedido esta vez que tomase mi mano, tal vez simplemente ambos ya lo sabíamos, ya nos habíamos acostumbrado o lo necesitábamos, no lo sé.

Peeta me acomodó la camiseta y me encajó las botas sin tacones en los pies, luego me hizo bajar con lentitud y, como siempre, me impidió legar a mi bolso. Terra Caller se sentó frente a su ordenador y tras unos minutos nos tendió un sobre color madera con las ecografías y los estudios.

No pudimos esperar a abrir el sobre con las fotografías y lo hicimos allí mismo mientas caminábamos por el pasillo. Las imágenes nos mostraban a la silueta perfecta y tierna de la niña, pequeña e indefensa, una criatura que cuenta con mi protección mientras esté dentro de mí ser y que contará con mi protección cuando salga.

Peeta tomó mi mano y caminamos hasta la salida, donde el guardia de siempre nos abrió la puerta y nos volvió a desear buena suerte.

Buscamos un automóvil de pasajeros y no tardamos en abordar uno. Llegamos a nuestra casa, la cual en un costado estaba llena de maderas desde hace un mes. Eran para que Peeta construyese mi pista de tiro al blanco, pero al final fui yo quien canceló la idea y la que le dijo que, si quería hacer algo, construyese juegos o una casita para la niña. No la pondría en peligro.

Cuando entramos a nuestro hogar, mi madre nos esperaba con una sonrisa. Había sido nuestra última ecografía, estábamos en las instancias finales. Peeta le tendió el sobre color marrón y mi progenitora se emocionó con las fotografías y las noticias de que no había nada malo en el embarazo. Se alegró en demasía cuando supo que sería parto natural, ya que había hablado con Terra Caller para que la dejara participar en él, la mujer le había respondido que si mi parto iba a cesárea eso no sería posible. Pero era posible.

Será agradable contar con mi madre en un momento tan duro y maravilloso como ese. Además, también estará Peeta, listo para tomarme de la mano y quedarse a mi lado hasta el final, por _siempre._

-Voy a salir, Katniss- anunció mi madre tras devolvernos los estudios- al parecer la hermana pequeña de Gale se ha contagiado algún virus y él me pidió que fuese a verla.

-Envíales mi saludos- pedí sonriente. La hermana pequeña de Gale, Posy, de pequeña ya no tenía nada. Tenía casi dieciséis años y era una muchacha guapa a su modo. Con la piel aceitunada el cabello oscuro y los ojos grises de la Veta, igual que sus hermanos, igual que yo, que mi padre, que su madre y su padre, al igual que todos los que habíamos nacido allí. Ahora la Veta ya no existe, ahora se habla del "Carbón Perlado" puesto que se ha convertido en un lugar precioso y todo el mundo recuerda cuando Peeta contó a Finnick en el Vasallaje de los veinticinco la anécdota del error de Effie Trinket (Cuando insinuó que éramos carbones convertidos en perlas y debería haber dicho diamantes). Les pareció una forma graciosa de nombrar al lugar puesto que de ser un lugar horrendo pasó a ser un paraíso con casas pequeñas, idénticas y jardines llenos de flores.

Mi madre salió y me quedé a solas con mi chico del pan el cual tras besarme y anunciarme que se daría una ducha me abandonó también. Observé un rato a Buttercup jugar con las cortinas (o mejor dicho romperlas a arañazos) y le grité un par de veces que dejara eso pero no me hizo caso alguno. Lo peor era que me había sentado en los sillones mullidos y sin ayuda no podía levantarme.

Cuando oí la puerta abrirse pensé que mi madre había vuelto y que sería mi salvación pero… que mal pensamiento. Johanna entró y se sentó frente al sofá.

-Descerebrada- me hizo un saludo militar- la puerta estaba abierta.

-Lo sé, Johanna- suspiré- ¿Me quieres ayudar a levantarme? Mi madre se fue y Peeta está en la ducha.- La vencedora se me acercó y me tomó del brazo pero volvió a soltarme.

-¿Dijiste que no puedes levantarte sola?- eso no me daba buena espina ¿En qué pensaba?

-Sí. ¡Anda, ayúdame!- gruñí.

-Y Peeta está en la ducha, ¿Eh?- sonrió mordiéndose el labio con maldad.

-¡No sé qué se te ha cruzado por la cabeza, Johanna!- hablé bajo amenazante- ¡Pero ven, ayúdame, y que no se te ocurra hacer una estupidez!

-Te ayudaré- dio marchándose y comenzando a subir la escaleras- pero después de ver con mis propios ojos los veinticinco centímetros- se rio con fuerza. ¡Estaba loca! ¡Maldita embustera!

-¡Johanna ven aquí de inmediato! ¡Perra!- estaba notablemente enojada. No podía hacer nada… pero él si.- ¡Buttercup! ¡Buttercup!- era la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre desde la muerte de Prim- ¡Ayuda a Peeta!, ¡Anda, gato estúpido, ella lo matará!- sabía que no era así pero el gato no podía entender lo que pasaba. Solamente sabía que yo estaba desesperada por Peeta, eso le bastó para salir corriendo y tras unos segundos escuché los gritos de Johanna maltratando al animal. Pero tras otro breve lapso de tiempo Buttercup volvió a bajar y se escabulló bufando por la ventana. Todo era silencio. Pude oír el repiqueteo de las gotas de la ducha contra el mármol de la bañera y pude apreciar como el pomo de la puerta chirriante se abría con lentitud.

Johanna era una experta en el silencio, en eso se parecía a Gale. Ambos Eran espeluznantemente silenciosos. Pero al final, por la sorpresa seguramente, Johanna n se pudo contener.

-¡CARAJO!- La oí decir-¡DESCEREBRADA, TE HAS QUEDADO CORTA, AQUÍ DEBE HABER MAS DE VEINTICINCO CENTIMETROS!

-¡JOHANNA!- fue el grito asustado, sorprendido y avergonzado de Peeta. No pude hacer más que esconder mi cara en uno de los almohadones, el rubor me inundaba el rostro pero apuesto a que Peeta estaba a punto de incendiar la casa con el calor que estaría irradiando su piel en ese momento.


	14. Una batalla diferente

Antes de empezar con el fic, me gustaría agradecerles todo el apoyo y todos los comentarios llenos de expresiones diferentes, que tanto me han gustado. Sé que a muchos les parecen cómicas las situaciones que narro y quiero aclararles que a mí me parece el doble de cómico los comentarios hablándome de sus reacciones ante lo que leían. Enserio, me la paso en grande, son sensacionales! Me disculpo por no responder a los comentarios uno por uno, lo estaba haciendo pero me perdí y no se cual debo responder! Les vuelvo a agradecer por todo. Me alegra saber que hay más personas amablemente psicópatas (?que comparten mi estilo de narración. Significan mucho para mí, todos los comentario, por mínimo que sean, me llegan al corazón, me gusta sentirme tan aceptada! Un beso enorme a todos, los quiere: Aliniss.

¡VAMOS A LA HISTORIA!

Johanna baja con una mano en el pecho por las escaleras, escucho sus pasos acelerados y su risa simple desbocada. Levanto la cabeza del cojín verde esperanza y la miro con el ceño fruncido, lo que al parecer la intimida. No puedo hacer nada, estoy embarazada de nueve meses, pero en cuanto la niña este en mis brazos la mataré.

-Oye, quita esa cara. Ya te pareces a Katniss Everdeen no a la señora Mellark.

-¡Viste a mi esposo duchándose!- grité con toda la furia que me fue posible sacar.

-Ni que lo hubiese violado- se sentó frente a mí y dijo esa frase absolutamente despreocupada, mientras se miraba las uñas. Una sonrisa se asomó por su rostro un tanto envejecido, me pregunto qué estará pensando, que estará imaginando en ese preciso instante. Ya fue suficiente que viese a mi chico del pan desnudo… si se atreve a ponerle un dedo encima no respondo de mi.-Violaste su privacidad.

-Fuiste tú la que me dijo veinticinco centímetros, debía comprobarlo- le tiré un almohadón y lo atrapó sin problemas.- Y me mentiste- dijo devolviéndome el objeto por el aire- Ahí hay unos tres o cuatro más por lo menos.

-Pervertida.- gruñí y luego intenté acomodarme en el sofá. Ya estaba hecho, no podía borrar de su cabeza lo que había visto y no podía hacer que Peeta se olvidase del asunto tampoco. Era cosa de afrontar la situación. Todo era perfecto hace tan solo doce minutos. – Ya has visto lo que querías- masculle- ¿Vas a ayudarme a levantarme ahora?

-Yo cumplo mis promesas, descerebrada- se acercó a mí y me tendió su mano. Me aferré a los dedos de Johanna y ella hizo fuerza hasta que pudo levantarme, obvio la ayudé a hacerlo. Cuando recuperé el equilibrio me acomodé la ropa que esta misma mañana me había escogido Effie y peine los cabellos que se perdían delante de mis ojos. Miré a la chica del distrito siete y antes de que se diera cuenta le propiné una cachetada. El golpe tuvo tal fuerza que la mujer se tambaleó hacia atrás, chocó con la mesa de té y cayó al suelo. - ¡Pervertida!- le grité y patee sus pies- ¡No vuelvas a hacer algo así! ¡NUNCA!

Johanna me estudió con la mirada un momento y me dedicó una de sus sonrisas socarronas. Se levantó del suelo, volteando la mesa ratona en el acto, y me hizo frente, pero no me acobardé, si creía que retrocedería porque estaba embarazada cometía un error. Justamente esa era mi arma, si Johanna se atrevía a tocarme un pelo todo el mundo se volvería en su contra. Desde el Capitolio, pasando por todos los distritos hasta el 12. Todos aman la idea de que Peeta y yo seamos padres, de hecho no encendemos la televisión porque no cesan de hablar de ello.

-Creía que habíamos dejado de lado las broncas, descerebrada- gruñó.

-Así era hasta que entraste en el baño a ver a mi marido ducharse- rebatí. Me volvió a estudiar con la mirada. Aunque la humillé al golpearla, sabía que tenía razón y terminó por sonreírme.

-Estamos a mano- dijo y luego se apartó unos centímetros- Pero no vulvas a tocarme un pelo.

-Siempre y cuando no violes la privacidad de nadie que me importe.

-¿Y del guapetón de tu primo?- eso me tomo por sorpresa ¿Qué insinuaba? ¿Qué entre ella y Gale había algo? Definitivamente, me tenía sin cuidado. Hace mucho que había dejado de ver a mi falso primo, Gale, de esa forma, hace mucho que había aceptado que no necesitaba de su fuego para sobrevivir. Sin embargo, la pregunta me tomó por desconcierto.

-¿Hablas de Gale?- inquirí dudosa aun de lo que estaría por escuchar.

-¿Y de quienmás?- masculló- que yo sepa solo a él lo presentaron en los juegos como tu primo ¿o no?

-Si- respondí- y lo que hagas con Gale me trae sin cuidado- afirmé- puedes violar su privacidad cuando gustes, no depende de mí- era increíble, pero creo que sentí algo de remordimiento al pronunciar esas palabras. No eran celos, eso lo tenía claro. Era miedo. Sé de sobra que Gale mantiene sus antiguos sentimientos por mí., y no temo que los pierda y los remplace por otra mujer. Lo que temo es que esa mujer sea Johanna, la famosa devoradora de hombres del Capitolio. Hay dos opciones: o Gale tiene en mente los mismos libertinajes que Johanna, o probablemente, si tuviesen una relación él saldría lastimado (cosa que creo improbable). Él mismo me reconoció que antes de enamorarse de mí había besado a muchas otras chicas y por ese entonces era casi un niño. Ahora es un hombre guapo y soltero ¿Por qué no se entregaría al os placeres de cualquier mujer que se le cruce por el camino? Realmente espero que sea algo pasajero, Johanna no es mujer seria, de relaciones serias menos. No quiero que Gale resulte herido, realmente espero que sea de ese tipo de personas que se entregan a placeres sencillos porque de lo contrarío todo irá mal.

-Puedo violar su privacidad, ¿Eh?- saboreó cada palabra mientras acariciaba su cabello despeinado por el golpe que le propiné. – ¿Y puedo violarlo a él también?

-Haz lo que quieras- respondí con una expresión de asco ante la forma de hablar de mi amiga- Aunque si Gale te necesita para ese tipo de cosas no hará falta que lo sometas a la fuerza- se rió con poderío y me puso una mano en el hombro.

-Creo que tienes razón, descerebrada- culminó.

-Pero ten cuidado con la justicia-advertí mientras me reía por dentro. Estoy harta de ser el centro de burlas de Haymitch y Johanna. Ahora me toca a mí.

-¿Y por qué?- su expresión era plenamente confundida.

-Porque te podrían demandar por pedofilia o abuso de menores- ¡Ya está, con eso bastaría! Mencionar la diferencia de edades entre ella y Gale funcionaría de maravilla.

-Cierra la boca- masculló y esta vez fui yo la que rió- me voy- dijo al cabo de un momento- envíale mis saludos al señor de más de veinticinco centímetros- se me borró la sonrisa y fue la de ella la que se ilumino. MALDITA PERVERTIDA.- No te enojes, Descerebrada.

-Perra- me atreví a decirle, no era mi costumbre lanzar ese tipo de insultos, pero resultaba reconfortantemente relajante.

-Ballena.

-Muto.

-Descerebrada.

-Pervertida.

-¡Ya basta!- la voz de Peeta nos llego desde las escaleras y la niña saltó de alegría en mi vientre al oírla- Apareció con el pelo revuelto y mojado, una camisa y unos vaqueros que lo hacían ver… no, lindo no es la palabra, ni tampoco hermoso. Se veía sexy. Apenas vio a Johanna su rostro se enrojeció. – Johanna ¿Podrías irte? Katniss está a tres semanas de salir de cuentas. No es bueno que se ponga nerviosa.

-¿es ella la nerviosa o tu el nervioso?- rebatió la mujer- Venga, Peeta,tú también me has visto al descubierto, esa vez en el ascensor de los juegos.

-Por tu decisión- contestó mi chico del pan- yo no quise nunca que mi vieses desnudo.

-Claro, claro- se rió con disimulo- bien, de todas formas ya me iba. Descerebrada, señor de Veintiocho o veintinueve centímetros… No, definitivamente señor veintinueve centímetros- nos hizo un gesto militar a ambos y se marchó. Apenas desapareció me acerqué a Peeta y tome sus manos. Su piel estaba caliente por el agua de la ducha, o bien por el rubor que se extendía desde su rostro, no conseguí saberlo.

-No pude detenerla, no podía levantarme- bajó la mirada y negó con la cabeza.

-No fue tu culpa.

-No, es cierto que no la obligué- suspiré- pero ella tenía la meta de ver si "tus medidas" eran ciertas.

-¿Mis medidas?- se sentó a mi lado y me miró confundido. Me ruboricé de seguro- ¿te refieres a…?

-¡SI, A ESO!- Lo atajé antes de que pudiese decirlo.

-¿Cómo sabía Johanna la medida aproximada?- Vale, me atrapó, eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Qué se supone que debería responderle? ¿Qué yo fui la que lo dije? No, no, no.

-Debe de haber sido Haymitch- pronuncie apenas audiblemente.

-Haymitch- repitió- Yo le cuento muchas cosas intimas a Haymitch pero, definitivamente, no eso. Señora Mellark, confiese.

-¡Ay, Peeta, creo que he roto la fuente!- eso lo distraería por un momento…creo. No, ni siquiera se inmutó.

-Katniss, mientes horrible.- enarcó una ceja mientras subrayaba la palabra h-o-r-r-i-b-l-e.

-Pues no lo sé… habrá acertado… Tiene suerte.

-La suerte nunca está de la parte de un vencedor- se inclinó sobre mi rostro y me rozó los labios con un inocente beso- Venga, chica en llamas- Su aliento olía a menta, supongo que acababa de cepillarse los dientes.

-No lo sé...- susurré sobre su boca, mientras se me cerraban los ojos.

-¿No? ¿Segura?- deslizó sus labios hasta mi cuello y escondió su rostro en el espacio entre mi cabeza y mi hombro. Sentí su boca escurridiza jugar allí un momento.

-Se-segura…- lo mascullé, porque estaba rindiéndome no puedo entender cómo es que consigue doblegar mi fuerza de voluntad tan rápido.

-No me enojaré, ya está hecho… si crees que puedo enojarme es que no me conoces- Tiene razón. Tomo su rostro entre mis manos y lo aparto de su escondite, lo posiciono delante de mis labios y lo beso como hace tiempo que no hacía. No es su culpa, ni siquiera creo que sea mía… solo no estoy de ánimos para arrumacos, me siento pesada, agotada y adolorida, la espalda me duele cada dos por tres… Sin embargo, ya queda poco para el parto, puedo hacer una excepción. Nuestras bocas permanecen en contacto hasta que nos hace falta el aire.

-Vale, fui yo. Lo siento, no debí… perseguí su juego.

-Ya, no voy a decirte que estoy contento. Pero espero que nadie más entre al baño cuando este duchándome- reímos a coro y le acaricié el rostro.

-No, descuida… Yo misma me encargaré del desgraciado o desgraciada si eso sucede.- me volvió a besar y percibí como su boca sonreía sobre la mía, era un momento mágico. La niña se deslizaba con mucha avidez por mi vientre, quizás con demasiada… me provocaba dolor. No le di importancia, era normal que sintiera eso a los nueve meses. ¿Cuánto tardaría en nacer?

¿Se demoraría? ¿Se adelantaría? No lo sé. El resto de la tarde me la pasé entre los brazos de Peeta, a pesar de que estos ya no pueden rodearme por completo como lo hacían antes. Al final nos quedamos dormidos, pero alertas ya que los dolores se me van intensificando. Tengo miedo.

Las semanas se van transcurriendo tan rápido que ni siquiera noto cuando me despierto, cuando me levanto, cuando grito a Peeta por ayuda al sentir contracciones… Los dolores aumentan con cada falsa alarma, he tenido dos situaciones preparto en total. ¿Dolor? ¿Miedo? Lo que había relatado antes no se compara ni de cerca con lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento, en las anteriores falsas alarmas no me había caído al suelo de dolor, ni tampoco me había sentido desfallecer, ni siquiera había sentido este terrible dolor en la entrepierna.

Estoy en mi cuarto, aunque todo parece girar a mi alrededor,como en un juego macabro... El dolor es insoportable, mi madre está a mi lado verificando que todo vaya bien, Peeta ha corrido a llamar a una ambulancia. Esta no es una falsa alarma, esto será el parto. Las contracciones se dan cada cinco minutos, es hora, la hora de que la niña venga a este mundo… te estoy esperando bebé, pero no se si estoy lista para recibirte. Una puntada me paraliza y mientras paso frenéticamente la mano sobre mi vientre mi madre comienza a quitarme los pantalones y la ropa interior.

-Estas dilatando, Katniss- me informa. No sé muy bien que será eso, pero por su gesto creo que no debo de alarmarme, parece tranquila de saber eso. – Hay señales de que tendrás un buen parto- no le respondo, en lugar de hacerlo lanzo otro alarido desesperado.

-¡Peeta!- grito sin poder controlarme. Duele, duele mucho, pero sé que es el único dolor que valdrá la pena sentir en la vida…

Mi chico del pan aparece corriendo, seguido de dos hombres que sin hablar se acercan a mí, me inspeccionan e intercambian algunas palabras. En otra ocasión me habría importado a la mala manera que un hombre me toqueteara en la zona intima, pero sé que es su trabajo, sé que ayudarán a mi hija.

-Señora Mellark- me habla uno de los doctores- está en trabajo de parto, no sabemos cuánto más tardará en romper bolsa debemos llevarla a un hospital.- asiento mientras reprimo un grito. Mi madre me enfunda a una pollera antigua que desconozco por completo y los médicos me levantan con cuidado mientras yo prorrumpo en sollozos. Tengo miedo…

-¡Peeta!- lo llamo una y otra vez a pesar de que me toma la mano y camina junto a los doctores

-Estoy aquí, estoy aquí…- su voz es como un tintineo, un capricho de la niña. Me aferro a sus palabras y me dejo llevar. Me suben a la camilla y, posteriormente, a la ambulancia.

Es momento de enfrentar una dura batalla, pero esta a diferencia de las anteriores no me destruirá por sus pérdidas… esta batalla me traerá vida, amor, esperanza.

Esta batalla me convertirá en madre.

Les informo que estaré ausente por una semana, he tardado en actualizar por unos problemas que debo de solucionar a la brevedad. Nos vemos dentro de poco.

Saludos

Aliniss.


	15. Maravillosas palabras

El dolor me paralizaba de pies a cabeza, pero se concentraba especialmente en mi entrepierna. La respiración se agolpaba e mi pecho, el aire no quería entrar o salir… solo me aferraba inconscientemente a la voz de Peeta, alentándome, y a su mano entrelazada con la mía.

Cuando me separaron de mi chico del pan creí que el mundo se acababa en ese momento. Después, cuando lo vi entrar a la habitación vestido con una bata azul de hospital, igual que los médicos, noté que se quedaría conmigo también en este momento.

-¡Puja, Katniss!- gritaban mi madre y Terra Caller a coro ¿Pujar? No entendí muy bien a que se referían, sin embargo hice lo primero que se me ocurrió y eso pareció tranquilizarlas.

Siento a la bebé en el medio de mis piernas, luchando por salir, mis fuerzas disminuyen y no sé cuánto tiempo más pueda seguir consiente. Esto es terrible. Intento enfocar mis ojos en algo bonito para no desfallecer y desplazo las pupilas a través de la habitación a la cual me llevaron en cuanto rompí bolsa (Creía que me había orinado pero bastó ver la cara de mi madre para saber de qué se trataba). Las paredes son tan blancas que no las encentro bonitas, los instrumentos médicos filosos como cuchillas no me traen recuerdan bonitos (me traen a los juegos), los doctores cubiertos por uniformes celestes y con miradas desesperadas y anhelantes tampoco me tranquilizan… entonces me topo con mi mano aferrada a la manta de la cama y, posteriormente, a mi otra mano, entrelazada con la de mi diente de león. Subo mi gris mirada borrosa por las lágrimas y caliente por la sangre que se agolpa en todo mi cuerpo, hasta chocarme con los ojos azules de Peeta. Está hablándome con sigilo, sabe perfectamente que los gritos de los doctores no me ayudan en nada. Dejo que su voz penetre por mis oídos y viajen hasta mi corazón para luego hacer eco en la niña. Cuando eso ocurre, la bebé aumenta la fuerza es como si hubiese oído a su padre y deseara reunirse con él.

-¡La cabeza es muy grande!- exclama Terra Caller y mira a un médico de los siete que hay en la sala- No pasa… necesitaremos un bisturí.

-De inmediato-afirmó el hombre y se volteó hacia los objetos cortantes y puntiagudos, eligió cuidadosamente uno pequeño y se lo entregó a la doctora.

-¿Qué está pasando?- inquirió mi chico del pan a mi madre- Dijeron que sería parto natural.

-Lo será- rebatió mi madre mientras apoyaba una mano e mi pecho ascendente y descendente, bañado en sudor y lágrimas- pero le harán un corte en la entrepierna a Katniss para que la bebé pueda salir sin problemas, de otro modo no pasará y si tendremos que practicar una cesárea.

Un corte en la entrepierna es igual a más dolor. Da lo mismo, dudo que pueda sentir más dolor. Puedo ver a Terra Caller acercarse a mis piernas abiertas y asomar el objeto con cuidado… no cierro los ojos solo me limito a ver el rostro de Peeta, los rizos dorados fugitivos de su frente se pegan a la piel por el sudor y sus ojos con lágrimas me dan a entender que, si yo sufro, él sufre.

Entonces grito al sentir el corte y exhalo con fuerza mientras vuelvo a pujar para que la bebé salga. Gritos, llantos, alaridos, exhalaciones, suspiros... todo sale de mis labios y también de los labios de los doctores. Durante tiempo, mucho tiempo, durante una eternidad, a mi parecer, el coro sucesivo de voces se repite sin cesar hasta que algo nuevo irrumpe en el cuarto.

La vocecilla llorosa proviene de mi entrepierna y asciende cada vez más hasta alejarse de ese sitio. Levanto la cabeza con cuidado y con la ayuda de Peeta. Ubico el sonido rápidamente. Al igual que mi chico del pan, el cual sigue sosteniendo mi mano aunque sin fuerza pues sus pupilas están clavadas en un solo punto, me absorbe por completo la imagen que he visto hace rato en las ecografías… solo que esta vez es nítida, a color y está fuera de una pantalla, cubierta de sangre, mi sangre. Ese punto es sangre de mi sangre. Mi hija ha nacido.

La doctora Terra Caller la acerca a mis brazos y no puedo hacer más que llorar y contemplar su inocente carita, sus lágrimas de miedo por abandonar mi vientre… la acerco a mi rostro y la beso, no me importa la sangre, solo quiero que sepa que soy su madre y que la protegeré con mi vida. Esa pequeña ha sido el dolor más bonito del mundo.

Reconozco inmediatamente el color de piel de Peeta y mis facciones, mi nariz y mi ceño fruncido. El mechoncillo de cabello negro… me imagino trenzándolo en un par de años, me imagino enfundando en ese cuerpecito un vestido naranja atardecer, me imagino a Peeta manchando esas manitas del color del diente de león para luego apoyarlas sobre la pared en blanco del cuarto de esta preciosura, me imagino a alguien intentando arrebatárnosla… sería un grave error. Veo en los ojos de Peeta un nuevo fuego, uno abrazador que quema a su paso con la protección de un padre. Veo en sus ojos también el reflejo de mi fuego. Ambas llamas no se apagarán porque nos hemos dado cuenta, al primer vistazo, que perder a esta pequeña dolería más que cualquier cosa. Y si alguien conoce de dolor ese es un vencedor de los Juegos.

Nosotros somos vencedores y lo hemos perdido todo, hoy hemos vuelto a recobrarlo con creces y no cometeremos el estúpido error de dejar que nos lo arrebaten…

Sé al ver ese rostro, que perder a mi hija dolería más que la muerte de Cinna, de Rue, de Portia, de Prim…

Dejo que Peeta la tome en brazos y me inunda una oleada de placer al verlo sonreír con tanta dulzura… Sus ojos viajan por el pequeño cuerpecito y deja escapar una lagrima al pronunciar las más maravillosas palabras del mundo:

-Somos padres, Katniss.


	16. La niña de sus ojos

Hace dos días que me han dado el alta, hace dos días mi hija se movía por mi vientre- hoy se mueve en mis brazos- hace dos días mi vida se ha puesto de cabezas.

No es asunto fácil, resulta que la maternidad requiere de algo que no estoy muy acostumbrada a expresar con palabras: afecto a tiempo completo. La niña solo puede dormirse cuando le canto alguna canción sobre lo mucho que la quiero o, si no soy yo quien la duerme, con palabras dulces de Peeta.

Para él ser padre es pan comido. Siempre está dispuesto a cantar- aunque lo haga horrible- a hablar de colores, unicornios, sobre la pared en blanco que pintaran juntos un día. La niña reconoce su voz al instante, no sonríe pero si se mueve con fuerza. No puedo decir lo mismo sobre mi porque no se da cuenta aun de quien soy… debería de hablarle un poco más pero me es difícil. Todo es difícil.

En lo único que puedo resaltar, es en cosas superficiales y que no tienen importancia, como el cambio de pañales. Peeta me deja eso a mí siempre, no por asco, sino porque es un desastre en ello. La primera vez que lo hizo, en el hospital, llegué a llorar de la risa, fue patético. Agradezco tener facilidad en esa temática, de lo contrario no sé qué haríamos.

Ahora está entre mis brazos… tiene el ceño fruncido, aún no he visto el color de sus ojos pues o los ha abierto. Es hermosa, todos lo dicen… Yo lo digo. Estoy dándole de comer por décimo novena vez… he contado cuantas veces la he amamantado porque aún no me acostumbro a hacerlo… es extraño. Para peor, es angurrienta y quiere comer en los peores momentos, que son, obviamente, los que incluyen que las demás personas me vean… Haymitch me molesta día y noche con este tema.

La primera vez que le di el pecho brotó de mí el gorgoteo de una risa nueva, encantadora y extraña. Fue como un cosquilleo divertido combinado con el miedo a lo nuevo. Eso dura hasta hoy.

Me gusta darle de comer, es cuando realmente me siento su madre. Estoy sentada contra la ventana, mientras ella extrae leche materna de mie cuerpo yo me dedico a esperar a Peeta. Ha salido a comprar un par de cosas necesarias pero se no tardara en regresar, pues siempre está pendiente de nosotras.

Johanna ha tenido que volver con Annie, al parecer ella tuvo una recaída en su demencia mental. Se encargará del hijo de Finnick mientras tanto. Le gustará volver a verlo, lo sé. Es como su propio hijo. También prometió volver a ver a mi hija pronto.

Effie se fue sin despedirse. Solamente organizó todo lo que respecta a la niña y se marchó. Cuando volvimos del hospital, nos encontramos con la habitación de la bebé preparada, llena de juguetes, con cortinas nuevas, con ropa en los armarios, fotografías de Peeta y de mi e incluso de una de las ecografías de ella. Junto a la mesa de noche, había una nota solo decía: _"Gracias por dejarme compartir su embarazo, la vendré a conocer"_

Era la letra de Effie, no había duda alguna.

No hay nadie en casa, mi madre está trabajando en el hospital, ayuda a Terra Caller.

La niña termina de comer y la colocó sobre mi hombro para que pueda hacer provecho tranquilamente y no se ahogué. La siento respirar y quejarse mientras la muevo con pausa. Al final el ruido pasa por su garganta y termina de salir de su boca. La aparto un poco y respiro con alivio al ver que no ha vomitado.

Es increíble que esa vida haya salido de mí. La piel blanquecina de Peeta resalta en su cuerpecito y contrasta perfectamente con su ropita color amarillo patito. Le emparejo los mechones de pelo negro y le beso la frente. Creo… sí, creo que puede intentar ser cariñosa si no hay nadie cerca. Empezare de apoco, quedará entre ella y yo. Luego sumaré a Peeta, luego a mi madre, luego a Haymitch y así podré ser dulce en frente de cualquiera. Pero solo con mi hija.

-Hola- susurro y la acerco a mi rostro para hacerle cosquillas con mis palabras- Soy… soy tu madre, mamá, mami… como quieras llamarme… estoy aquí para protegerte contra todo lo que pueda hacerte daño.- La niña se comienza a mover y la pego un poco a mi cuerpo para que sepa que allí estoy, que podré no ser una dulzura pero que siempre me tendrá y que intentaré hacerla feliz todos los días de mi vida aunque por las noches debe lidiar con las pesadillas.- ¿Cuándo abrirás los ojos? – Indago mientras acaricio su bandullo- ya quiero verlos… tal vez sean grises y te parezcas mucho más a mi… aunque realmente sería maravilloso que tuvieses los ojos de tu padre.

Una pequeña mueca se forma en sus labios antes de ponerse a llorar. La aprieto contra mí y me pongo de pie. Entonces comienza el vaivén de mi cuerpo, las ligeras sacudidas y las canciones para que ella pueda relajarse

-Sinsajo que cantas en la laguna

No despiertes a la niña que está en la cuna

Ea la nana

Ea la nana

Duérmete lucerito de la mañana

Sinsajo que cantas junto a la fuente

Cállate que mi niña no se despierte

Ea la nana

Ea la nana

Duérmete lucerito de la mañana

A la nanita nana

Mi niña duerme

Con los ojos abiertos

Como las liebres

Ea la nana

Ea la nana

Duérmete lucerito de la mañana-

Cantar esa canción me llena de fuerza y bellos recuerdos, pues mi madre y mi padre nos la recitaban juntos a mí y a Prim. Aunque mi padre le cambio unas cuantas partes de la canción. Según tengo entendido, es muy antigua y citaba a un pajarito, no a un sinsajo y hablaba de un niño. Pero como Prim y yo éramos niñas modificaron eso. Me alegra cantársela a mi hija.

Justo cuando voy a volver a cantar, noto algo en el pequeño rostro… los parpados se fruncen, intentan levantarse… ella… ella abrirá los ojos.

La puerta se abre de repente y veo a mi chico del pan entrar con una flor de diente de león y una bolsa de caramelos. Cuando vuelvo a bajar la mirada un azul precioso me ilumina la vista. Me siento escudriñada por esos zafiros y sonrío. Yo, su madre, soy lo primero que ha visto en la vida.

Y me ha visto con ojos de Peeta.

Azul, azul, azul. Es ese azul único que solo había visto en el rostro de mi chico del pan, en el padre del mismo y ahora en ella.

Peeta se me acerca y me tiende la flor pero yo se la acepto perdida, ausente.

-¿Qué tienes?- me pregunta besándome la frente. No se ha dado cuenta de que su hija a abierto los ojos, así como no se ha dado cuenta de que, ahora, los tiene posados en él.

-Peeta- susurro- alguien te saluda- Entonces mi chico baja la mirada y azul contra azul se chocan, se funden, se complementan y se reconocen. Mi diente de león toma en brazos a la bebé y la contempla con incredulidad.

-Creí… que jamás volvería a ver ese color en una persona… creía que ella tendría también tus ojos- musitó mi esposo mientras jugaba con una manito blanquita y diminuta de la niña.- Te amo, preciosa… eres mi niña- puso una voz dulcemente patética- eres la niña de los ojos de papá.- levanta la mirada y me acerco a ellos.

Supongo que es un cuadro bonito y familiar, los tres juntos y felices.

Felices al fin.

Como se darán cuenta, no he dado ningún nombre. Es porque no lo tendrá. Seré absolutamente fiel a la autora! Espero que no se enojes. Es que si ella no fue capaz de darle nombre a los niños yo no podré hacerlo por ella.


	17. Gris

Acosté a la niña en el pequeño cochecito y me puse el bolso al hombro. Esta sería la primera vez que saldríamos desde que nació- hace ya tres días- y, por lo tanto, sería la primera vez que la gente nos vería a los tres juntos en público. Como una verdadera familia.

Iremos a llevar a mi madre a la estación de trenes. Hoy se marcha de nuevo al Distrito dos para reanudar su trabajo. Ya ha hecho mucho por nosotros y me alegro haber recuperado mi relación con ella.

Peeta baja con las maletas de mi madre y le tiende el bolso más pequeño. Comienza a revisar si no se le olvida nada y luego levanta los ojos para mirarme.

-Tal vez… debería dejarme algo para volver pronto- comentó y forzó una sonrisa.

-Solo vuelve, mamá. Sin motivo de por medio.- le sonreí también y le tendí un sobre. En el interior del mismo había una foto de mi hija, de Peeta y de mí. – Es para que tengas un recuerdo de nosotros en alguno de tus muebles- le dije mientras ella abría el sobre y luego contemplaba la imagen de mi familia perfecta. Llevo su mano derecha a uno de los bolsillos de su abrigo veraniego y sacó un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas.

-Gracias, Katniss- me sonrió con los labios apretados, era obvio que tenía ganas de largarse a llorar. Guardó la imagen- no sin antes verla de nuevo- y la puso en su bolso.

-¿todo está listo, señora Everdeen?- inquirió mi chico del pan poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros en actitud consolante.

-Sí, ya vamos. Voy a perder el tren.- tomé el cochecito y comencé a empujarlo mientras sentía como Peeta me pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros. Caminamos riendo sobre anécdotas, recordando a mi padre, a Prim, a las ardillas que le vendía al padre de Peeta, conté alguna que otra historia de casería… hablamos de todo, menos de despedidas.

La gente nos miraba interesados, éramos la gran atracción. Los trágicos amantes del distrito doce, si pudieron ser felices. Algún que otro valiente se acercaba, nos preguntaba por el nombre de la bebé, alababa sus ojos, nos felicitaba. Nosotros les respondíamos de buena manera, agradecíamos las alabanzas y las felicitaciones. A todos les gustaba el nombre que habíamos elegido, decían que era poco común y que quedaba de maravilla teniendo en cuenta que los vencedores del distrito doce éramos los padres de la criaturita preciosa que descansaba en el cochecito. Siempre debíamos despedirnos rápido porque de lo contrario mi madre perdería el tren.

Ya casi llegando a la estación, nos encontramos con una pequeña sorpresa: la hermana de Gale, Posy. Ella no pareció vernos, pues solo entró a un negocio de comidas sin saludarnos. Pero yo si la vi y fue suficiente para percatarme de un detalle: Gale no había venido a conocer a mi hija. Necesitaba entrar a ese lugar, hablar con ella y preguntarle por su hermano.

-Peeta- llamé y mi chico del pan clavó sus ojos en mi de inmediato- necesito comprar algo, adelántense, yo los alcanzo.

-¿Segura? Podemos esperar.- me aseguró y pude ver de soslayo como mi madre asentía. Necesitaba decir algo convincente. Aunque en realidad mentir era estúpido. Peeta jamás se molestaría porque yo quisiera saber de Gale, él sabe que mi amor solo le pertenece a un hombre, a él, mi esposo, mi diente de león. Sin embargo, necesitaba enfrentarme a esto sola.

-No, es que se trata de algo… intimo.- remarqué esa última palabra- por favor…

-Vale… ¿Quieres que me la lleve?- inquirió mientras señalaba con la cabeza a nuestra hija.

-No, podré con ella. – Me puse en puntillas y lo besé en los labios- Gracias, enseguida voy.- vi como sonreía y se marchaba con mi madre. Nunca creí que se pudiera querer a alguien con tanta fuerza, así, así como yo quiero a Peeta.

Volví a empujar el cochecito y entré al local de comida. No había nada íntimo que allí se pudiera comprar, debería de decir que no conseguí lo que necesitaba.

Busqué a Posy con la vista e intercambie un par de palabras con las personas que se acercaban a ver a mi hija. A lo último, una mujer corpulenta no paraba de hablarme y yo no tenía tiempo. No podría despedirme de mi madre.

-Y es tan bonita, tan tierna, esos ojitos…-seguía la mujer.

-sí, sí, señora- asentía yo de mala gana. Estaba exasperada.

-¿Katniss?- la voz penetró por mis oídos y sentí una tonelada de alivio sobre mi cuerpo. Me di vuelta mientras despedía a la mujer y comenzaba a contemplar a la muchacha de dieciséis años, alta, de piel aceitunada y ojos grises que estaba frente a mí.

-¡Posy! O esperaba encontrarte aquí- mentira.

-¡Vaya, Katniss! Te ves de maravilla, casi no te reconozco sin la panza de ballenita.- rió la chica y me dio un enorme abrazo- Felicidades. ¿Peeta está aquí?

-No, está en la estación de tren con mi madre. No tengo mucho tiempo de hablar.

-¿Se va?

-Sí, vuelve al trabajo.

-Envíale mis saludos…- le sonreí y ella posó sus ojos en el cochecito- ¿Puedo conocerla?

-Claro… ¿Sabes su nombre?- le pregunte mientras ella asomaba el rostro y miraba a la pequeña que comenzaba a despertarse.

-Claro que lo sé. Todo el mundo lo sabe. Es muy bonito, por cierto.

-Gracias.- Posy comenzó a alabar la ternura que expedía mi bebé y yo la interrumpí- ¿Gale sigue aquí?- La muchacha suspiró con tristeza.

-Sabía que preguntarías eso. ¿Apuesto a que te extraña que no haya ido a visitarlos?

-La verdad es que sí.- afirmé. ¡Claro que me extrañaba! Seguíamos siendo amigos después de todo.

-Katniss… ¿Cómo te sentirás si fueses la mejor amiga de Peeta desde hace años, si estuvieras enamorada de él y al final él se queda con otra? ¿Cómo te sentirías si él te dijera que nunca se casaría y terminara casado? ¿Cómo te sentirías si dijera que no traería hijos al mundo y tuviera una hija? No contigo, recuerda eso.

Sus palabras hicieron eco en mi interior. Gale estaba destrozado. Y Posy tenía razón en comprender por qué no había venido a vernos. Sí, el aceptó mi matrimonio y mi embarazo. Pero eso no significaba que no le doliera. De todas formas yo no podía hacer nada, nunca podré hacer nada para solucionar ese dolor.

-No sé qué decirte, Posy. Entiendo por lo que debe estar pasando Gale. Pero, francamente, no puedo hacer o decir nada. Decir que lo siento sería hipócrita, porque no lo siento: no me arrepiento de haber elegido a Peeta.

-Lo sé…- Posy clavó sus ojos en la niña- Dale tiempo… se le pasará. Ya ha visto a otras mujeres, incluida tu amiga Johanna.

-Sí, estaba al corriente de ello.

-Tal vez deberías irte… o no podrás despedir a tu madre. Adiós, Katniss. No le diré a Gale que he hablado contigo.

Dejé que se marchara sin decirle nada. Posy había crecido mucho y estaba cargando con la pena de ver a uno de sus hermanos sufrir. Y yo no iba a hacer nada para remediarlo por más que ese hermano sufriera por mi culpa. Porque bien sabía que lo único que haría a Gale feliz es mi divorcio y mi casamiento con él. Eso nunca pasará.

Me marcho sin comprar nada, con la niña nuevamente dormida y el corazón en la boca, resignado a ver sufrir a una persona importante en mi vida.

No tardo en llegar a la estación de tren. Mi madre y Peeta me reciben con una sonrisa. La niña se despierta al oír a su padre hablar y reclama sus brazos… y después reclama comida.

Mientras la amamanto les cuento a mi esposo y a mi progenitora que "no pude conseguir lo que buscaba" y que ya no tenía importancia.

El tren se aparece en una hora, gigante, imponente, dispuesto a alejar a las personas de sus familias. Veo como un padre saluda a sus hijos, como dos adultos y tres niños gritan "¡Adiós, Tía!", veo como mi madre le da un abrazo a Peeta.

En dos ocasiones, un tren también me separó a mí de lo que amaba y, a su vez, me hizo conocer a lo que más amo: Peeta.

Mi madre se me acerca y me da un enorme abrazo.

-Cuídate mucho- le digo y ella asiente, tragándose las lágrimas.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.- mira al bebé y le da un beso en la frente.

-A ti también te quiero, mi nieta preciosa.- Peeta y yo sonreímos y vemos como empieza a alejarse. El guardia le ayuda a subir las maletas y mi chico del pan y yo saludamos mientras el tren se pone en movimiento.

-¡Estoy orgullosa de ti, Katniss!- eso es lo último que oigo de los labios de la mujer que me dio vida antes de que el tren se disparé como una flecha de carcaj.

Apoyo mi cabeza en el hombro de Peeta y vemos en silencio el marchar de todas las familias.

-Estará bien…- susurra mi diente de león.

-Lo sé… ¿Vamos a casa?

-No.- lo miro confundida- demos un paseo- asiento y sonrío mientras me pongo en marcha.- Katniss, algo huele mal. – acerco mi nariz a la bebé y comienzo a reírme.

-¿Papá, quieres cambiarme?- utilizo una voz ridícula como la que él pone cuan do habla con nuestra hija. Peeta se ríe y toma el cochecito para luego alejarse.

-El baño de la estación está a tu izquierda, las espero fuera.

-¡Cobarde!- le grito entre risas y empiezo mi andar hacia al baño pero algo me falta…- ¡Peeta!- lo llamo con fuerza y él se voltea de inmediato.

-¿Qué?

-Te llevas mi bolso.- sonrío cuando se acerca a dármelo y lo beso antes de que se marche con la nariz fruncida por el mal olor de la pequeña.

Entro al baño y recuesto a la niña en un cambiador de los tres que hay disponibles.

-Voy a cambiarte antes de que mates a tu padre- bromeo y comenzó a sacar las cosas mientras le hablo con el mayor cariño posible. Le quité el pañal sucio, limpie su colita y le pasé crema para evitar que la rozadura con el talega haga que se paspe su piel. Finalmente le puse un pañal nuevo, tiré el viejo y salí al encuentro de Peeta tras guardar las cosas.

-¿Listo?- me preguntó mientras me veía salir del baño

-Listo, padre cobarde.- reímos mientras salíamos abrazados de la estación.

-Quiero ir al parque.

-Aún es muy pequeña para ese tipo de juegos, Peeta. Tiene tres días.

-Sí, pero sería bonito pasar un tiempo juntos, los tres, en un lugar que no sea casa.

-Después de esto estaré agotada, Peeta. Y la niña se despierta cuatro veces en la noche.

-¿Katniss Mellark tiene miedo de dar un paseo?

-Katniss Mellark tiene miedo de parecer un zombi a los veintisiete.- se rió y al final me condujo hasta la plaza, donde nos sentamos en el mismo banco desde hace meses atrás.

La gente siguió saludándonos y felicitándonos pero al final ya casi parecíamos una pareja como cualquiera. Nos besamos muchas veces,- los niños hicieron exclamaciones de asco muchas veces- reímos, imaginamos a nuestra hija jugando allí- otra vez- el día fue perfecto.

Tuve que darle de comer a la niña tres veces más en medio de la gente pero ya casi no me importaba.

Pero de repente, mi día se cayó a pedazos. Mientras Peeta había ido a comprar un par de sándwiches para el almuerzo, yo me quedé sentada amamantando al bebé. Le hablaba y ella hacia muecas, como si quisiera sonreír. Entonces volvió mi chico y se sentó a mi lado, tomó a la bebe y la sostuvo en el aire mientras le hacía chistes que ella no entendería nunca a esa edad, sin embargo, la niña parecía feliz. Comenzaba a abrir las bolsas cuando un poco de dinero se cayó de ellas y me agaché a juntarlo. Al levantar la vista, aun sonriendo por oír a Peeta hablar así, mis ojos chocaron contra otro color gris lleno de lágrimas.

Gale nos contemplaba desde atrás de un negocio.


	18. Monstruos del pasado

Dejé el dinero nuevamente en su bolsa y junté mis manos para verlas entrelazadas, intentando así que mis ojos evitasen esa mirada gris perturbadora que observaba mi hermosa familia feliz.

Peeta parecía no haber notado nada, pues seguía fundiendo su azul mirada con la de nuestra hija, seguía hablando, riendo, jugando. Parecía ajeno a todo y a todos, era feliz. En este momento podría decirle: "Peeta, Gale está a punto de llorar mientras nos ve a escondidas" y él, concentrado en el bebé, me respondería desinteresadamente por primera vez en la vida. ¿Qué es lo que me contestaría? "Oh, pobre. Déjalo"

No. Ni Peeta ni yo podemos hacer algo para ayudar a Gale, salvo alejarnos por un tiempo. Pero no puedo hacer eso, es mi amigo, le quiero. No dejaré que sufra solo.

Miro a mi chico del pan y, tras llamarlo tres veces, él clava sus ojos en mí.

-Voy a ver si en algún local tienen un baño.

-¿Estás bien? Recuerda que Terra Caller dijo que si tenias perdidas de sangre abundantes debíamos ir a verla- Mi diente de León… siempre preocupado y al pendiente. Bajó al bebé en el cochecito y me tomo el rostro entre sus manos. No quisiera ver la cara de mi mejor amigo en este momento…- Katniss ¿Qué ocurre?

-Estoy bien.- apenas si logré articularlo- solo… me urge ir al baño… debe ser una consecuencia pos parto.

-Solo espero que no te venga la depresión pos parto- reímos, reí de verdad porque sería muy gracioso imaginarme a mí en esa situación. No tuve tiempo de pensar en Gale.

-Descuida… estaré bien.

-De acuerdo… solo no duermas con objetos cortantes cerca de ambos. Quiero seguir viviendo.- volvimos a reír- Aunque suelo ser yo el que siempre intenta matarte.- Lo dijo de verdad y le dolió tanto a él como a mí. Porque no era nada más ni nada menos que la realidad. Bajó la mirada y contempló a la bebé. Estaba esquivándome. Esta vez fui yo la que le tomó el rostro entre las manos y lo obligó a mirarme.

-No eres tú. Lo sabes.- me contempló como si no se tragara eso.

-Soy yo, Katniss, quieras o no aceptarlo.

-¡No eres tú, Peeta Mellark, es un artilugio de Snow! ¡Y en este momento debe estarse pudriendo en el mismo infierno por todo lo que te hizo!- al gritar de esa forma vi en sus ojos un intento de aceptación de mis palabras, pero se desvaneció rápidamente. Me niego a reconocer que Peeta, ese hombre que me ama con locura, que me da todo y que daría su vida por mí, es el mismo hombre que intenta arrebatarme la existencia en múltiples ocasiones.

Nuestra hija llora por mis gritos y la levanto de su coche, la aprieto contra mi pecho y dejo escapar un sollozo mientras la acuno y chitó para que se calme.

-¿Katniss? Lo siento yo no quise…

-¡No eres tú! Métetelo en la cabeza. Este hombre que tengo enfrente, dulce, comprensivo, sociable, bondadoso, solidario, padre de esta niña que tengo en brazos… no es él mismo que ese asesino que habita en tu mente. Métetelo en la cabeza, por favor- logro que la niña se calme y levanto mi vista para ver a mi chico del pan.

-Lo intentaré. Te lo prometo- alarga sus brazos y nos rodea a ambas con ellos. Me siento segura- He arruinado el día.

-Estoy bien, recuperémoslo.

-De verdad lo siento. Es solo…- pasa su mano derecha por la cabellera pequeña de la niña al mismo tiempo que deshace nuestro abrazo- Es solo que no me perdonaría que les llegara a pasar algo por mi propia mano.

-Métetelo en la cabeza, Peeta. No sería por tu propia mano.- asiente varias veces antes de tomarme por sorpresa y depositarme un beso voraz en los labios.

-Te amo.- Le respondería "Real" y él sabría que también lo amo, pero no es lo que necesito en este momento. Deseo ser directa, deseo ser una esposa sin pudor.

-También te amo.- asimila lo que he dicho y sonríe antes de volver a besarme. Pobre Gale, si aun sigue allí, la estará pasando horrible. Paso a la niña a sus brazos y él vuelve a su juego. – Tengo que ir al baño ¿Sabes?

-Ve tranquila.-sonrió- debes de estar orinándote ya.

-La verdad es que si.- me rio también y busco con la mirada a Gale para asegurarme que sigue allí. Lo encuentro de inmediato, esta vez atrás de una florería, con las manos cubriéndole la cara. Le doy un último beso antes de marcharme y después inicio un largo rodeo al lugar en el que se encuentra Gale. Si me ve se marchará de inmediato y aun no repongo fuerzas para perseguirlo.

Cruzo por una galería donde venden cuadros, comida y jarabes y finalmente llego a la florería. Gale extiende su cabeza y la pasea de un lado a otro. Ha visto que he dejado a Peeta.

-No me encontrarás allí- hablo bruscamente. Como si estuviera enfadada cuando no lo estoy. Tal vez si lo estoy. Me enfado porque yo soy feliz y él se sume en la tristeza. Me enfado porque no puedo hacer nada. Estoy enojada.

-Tú… ¿Me viste?

-Una ventaja de ser cazadora y vencedora, percibo todos los detalles ¿Qué hacías espiándonos, Gale? Si quieres conocer a mi hija acercarte cuando quieras- bien, ya podía reclamarle el porqué no hizo eso.- Peeta y yo estaremos gustosos de presentártela.

-Ese es el punto, Katniss- se levanta y se para frente a mí, mostrándome todo el esplendor de su belleza de hombre adulto. No se me mueve ni un pelo. Ni que fuera Finnick y, mucho más para mí, ni que fuera Peeta. Jamás se lo admitiría pero mi diente de león era capaz de dejarme de plantón con una sola mirada de esos zafiros, o una sacudida de ese cabello dorado…

-¿Cuál es el punto, Hawthorne?

-Que estarían felices de presentármela. Que me aceptan. Que no me envían al demonio como me gustaría que lo hicieran. No me piden que me aparte porque creen que me hará mal. Lo que realmente me hace mal, Katniss, es estar cerca de ustedes, es verlos juntos y encantadores… - se pasó la palma de la mano por el rostro en un intento por oculta las lágrimas- Por todos los cielos. Si me gritaran que me marchara porque les incomoda lo que yo siento por ti… sería todo tan doloroso y bueno. Pero no. Ustedes lo pasan por alto, me incorporan a su familia, ¡Apuesto a que me quieres de padrino!- es cierto, estaba en la lista de posibles padrinos. Permanecí inmóvil.- Si ustedes no me quieren lejos… yo no puedo alejarme. Porque no quiero hacerlo… soy una especie de masoquista, parece. Me fascina verlos, me fascina sufrir así.

-Gale…

-Aunque creo que también lo hago por otra cosa, que no es menos dolorosa. De hecho es más dolorosa- me miró expectante y no puede hacer más que preguntar:

-¿Qué es esa cosa?

-Me imagino a mí, a mí en ese banco- señaló a Peeta acunando a la niña en el asiento que estábamos ocupando desde hace horas- a mí acunando a tu hija, que sería también hija mía… a mi besándote, a mi paseándote de la mano, a mí comprándote un vestido nuevo o horneándote un pastel. A mí llevando la maravillosa vida que lleva el panadero.- se rió con miseria- Me imagino haciéndote feliz.

-No sé qué decir.- estaba petrificada.

-Lo supongo, nunca se te dieron bien estas cosas… ni tampoco el cariño- se lo pensó un momento- eso último parece haber cambiado.

-No puedo seguir aquí. No me gusta verte sufrir pero tampoco puedo hacer nada- Corté mientras retrocedía. Una lluvia de indignación se asomó en mi pecho-¡NADA! ¿Lo oyes? Solo puedo acostumbrarme a contemplarte con pena…

-No quiero tu pena.

-Yo tampoco la quiero. Pero aquí está- me puse una mano sobre el corazón. Y Tras darle un último vistazo comencé a alejarme.

-¿Adónde vas?

-Mi esposo y mi hija están esperándome- eso debió ser un puñal realmente doloroso. Un golpe bajo.

-Aún hay mucho que debo decirte.

-Has una lista mental de ello. Funciona- abrí la puerta de la entrada de la galería, dispuesta a marcharme con esa última y fastidiada frase que me decían los doctores cuando me hallaba mentalmente desorientada. Sin embargo volví al mismo lugar de antes para gritarle más cosas-¡Tienes que entender que aunque nunca hubiese pasado nada, mi destino era y será siempre enamorarme de Peeta! De lo contario, estaría casada contigo. No, casada no. Estaría sola y sin hijos, de acuerdo al plan de vida que me proponía desde los once. Pero entendí hace poco que todo lo que sucedió…- se me cortó la voz- mi postulación voluntaria para ir a los juegos, los levantamientos, el vasallaje de los veinticinco, las torturas a Peeta, ser el sinsajo, la guerra… todo tenía un propósito: Yo debía sobrevivir a ellos, yo debía derrumbar el maldito mundo tirano y me darían una recompensa…

-¿Peeta?

-SÍ. Peeta. – Me miró mortificado y dolido- ¿No lo entiendes, Gale? Si no hubiese sido voluntaria. Prim estaría muerta.

-Está muerta.

-Pero por una buena causa. Su muerte formo parte de la liberación del mundo donde su sobrina crecerá. Si Prim hubiese muerto y, probablemente Peeta también, mi vida hubiese seguido su curso normal hasta apagarse. Nadie conocería el nombre de Katniss Everdeen, hoy Katniss Mellark, no habría habido revolución, ni victoria, ni Peeta, ni hija alguna.

-¿Estas justificando las muertes de todos?- parecía increíble.

-Si- acepté- eso estoy haciendo. Yo no tengo hermana, Gale. A ella la mató la guerra. Pero tengo madre, esposo e hija y un par de amigos con los que contar (espero que después de esta charla sigas en la lista)- hice una pasa- Si los juegos no me hubiesen llevado… hoy Snow seguiría vivo, los juegos permanecerían, no tendría hermana, ni madre (seguro moriría de tristeza), ni esposo y, por lo tanto, ni hija. Moriría sola e infelizmente vacía. Sé que moriré algún día pero dejaré en esta vida una de las pocas cosas que he hecho bien: mi hija con Peeta. Y quien sabe si no serán hijos… aun no lo decido.

-Lo entiendo- aseguró- Pero eso no cambia nada, sigo deseando tenerte. Por más que el destino quiso que fueses de Peeta… yo a ti te quiero. ¡Demonios! No sabes lo que desearía que el Capitolio me hubiese secuestrado y torturado a mí en lugar de a él si eso te hubiese dejado a mi lado.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo- No hablamos ni yo, ni Gale. Me voltee para ver a mi chico del pan con el bebé en brazos.

-Peeta…- susurré. Mi diente de león se acercó a nosotros y me entregó a la niña para luego hacerle frente a Gale. Su paso era sereno y cauteloso, como el de un león agazapado. Enrollé la mantita alrededor de la niña, yo ya no debía hacer ni decir nada.

-¿Sabes lo que acabas de decir, Gale?- la voz de Peeta era fuerte y estaba molesta. Prometía problemas.

-Sí. Dije la verdad.

-No sabes lo que acabas de decir entonces.- Tomó aire mientras una sombra de confusión se asomaba en el rostro de mi amigo- Porque de seguro no sabes lo que me hicieron en el Capitolio, no sabes lo que es que te programen para matar a la mujer que amas, no sabes lo que es que después de años haya momentos en los que un monstruo te susurra en tu cabeza "ahora, Peeta, está dormida. Ese muto no merece vivir" No sabes lo que es lidiar con el miedo de ser el posible asesino de tu familia… ¡Eres un imbécil si deseas eso! ¿Crees que no traté de alejarla de mí? ¿Crees que no traté de que te eligiera a ti por su seguridad? Antes de saber que estaba embarazada intenté ponerme en contacto contigo para que vinieras y la conquistaras, yo mismo te ayudaría. Cuando supe que tendríamos un hijo quise matarme por recibir esa alegría. Porque el miedo a hacerles daño me carcomía por dentro. El Capitolio implantó un monstruo en mí y no puedo eliminarlo. Pero si puedo controlarlo y eso hago día a día para mantener feliz y viva a mi familia. – se acercó a mí y me rodeó con un brazo. Jamás había visto a Peeta de ese modo- No puedo alejarme de ellas, Gale. Sé que es lo mejor que podría hacer pero no las abandonaré.- Me miró y luego acarició la mejilla de la niña- las quiero… y cada vez que pienso en dejarlas para mantenerlas a salvo un dolor horrible me invade. Ya es tarde para que tú puedas alejar a Katniss de mi… debiste contestar mis llamados. Así que te pediré que nos dejes en paz, te acepto en la vida de mi familia pero no quiero que nos hagas pasar por este tipo de situaciones. No hacen bien a nadie- Gale no dijo nada, estaba absolutamente sorprendido igual que yo. – Vámonos, Katniss- No protesté y comencé a caminar. No miré siquiera a mi mejor amigo.

-Peeta.- Era Gale el que lo llamaba, mi chico lo miró en respuesta- Realmente fui un idiota al decir eso.- Peeta sonrió y aceptó ese prototipo de disculpas- ¿Te importa si le echo un vistazo?- señaló con la cabeza a nuestra bebé.

-No, adelante- Gale se nos acercó y yo descubrí el rostro de la niña. Le dije a mi mejor amigo cual era su nombre y su canción favorita.

-Es muy bonita…- musitó y luego se rió mientras la pequeña balbuceaba gemidos- Tiene tus ojos, Peeta. Pero creo que se parece a ella.- me señaló y ambos hombres rieron. Fueron risas sinceras como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Lo sé…

-También tiene su piel- espeté y señalé a mi esposo.

-Es verdad- aceptó Gale.- Los felicito.

-Gracias-respondimos al unísono, sabiendo que, sin embargo, Gale estaba derrumbándose de dolor en ese momento al ver el resultado de la combinación de Peeta y de mí.

Tras despedirnos incómodamente, nos fuimos a casa y antes de dormir y cantarle una canción a la niña abracé a mi esposo, pensando en lo que había dicho. ¿Qué sería de mi si este hombre me abandonara para mantenerme a salvo?

No podía hacer nada por Gale excepto verlo sufrir, estaba claro. Pero al menos podía contar con que supiera el porqué jamás podría haber estado con él. Y eso bastaba para que me quitara de su corazón.


	19. Ya me lo agradecerás

¿Qué decir? El tiempo pasa rápido ante mis ojos y poco a poco veo como la niña que día a día voy criando se convierte en una réplica exacta de mi misma. Claro que con un color de piel y ojos distintos. Sus ojos son los más bellos sobre la faz de la tierra, porque se los ha dado Peeta.

La paternidad ha resultado fácil para él. Todo se ha desenvuelto a su alrededor con rudeza y aun así pudo superar cada prueba. Si la niña tiene molestias, se queda conmigo para hacerme compañía mientras yo paseo de un lado a otro con la pequeña en bazos. Cada minuto que pasa, me convierto más en su madre.

¿Cómo es posible querer así a una criatura? Y hablo tanto por Peeta como por nuestra hija.

Ahora, en mis escasas horas de sueño, mis noches se llenan de pesadillas negras y oscuras, en las que Snow decapita a mi pequeña ante mis ojos y luego le ordena a Peeta que me mate. Entonces él se acerca hecho un fiera a mí y me ahorca como en nuestro reencuentro de hace años atrás.

Por suerte, y eso que la suerte jamás está del lado de un vencedor, Peeta está junto a mí siempre, tal como me lo prometió a los diecisiete años de ambos. Aún lo siento susurrarme esa única palabra…

Nuestra pequeña ya tiene seis meses, su cabello crece con rapidez y balbucea unas cuantas cosas. Hemos empezado a darle de comer cosas como puré de bayas o de zapallo con col. Eso sí, no le he quitado la leche materna, Terra Caller dice que no debo hacerlo hasta que esté cerca del año de edad.

No han pasado muchas cosas que digamos en todo este tiempo. Así que lo mejor será hacer un detallado informe sobre todo lo que ha sucedido:

Mi madre vino a vernos en dos ocasiones, nos contó que fue promovida en el hospital y trajo cientos de regalos para su nieta. También me pidió otro nieto en cuanto la niña fuese un poco mayor. Tanto Peeta como yo nos ruborizamos. Un detalle que no está de más: ella viene a visitarnos otra vez. Hoy.

Johanna sigue con Annie y con el hijo de la misma. Al parecer, la pequeña y frágil mujer de Finnick sigue recuperándose día a día y el niño la ayuda a hacerlo. La vencedora del distrito siete, siempre me manda fotografías de su improvisada familia, de todo lo que le importa: el hijo de Finnick y Annie. Un detalle que no está de más: Ella vendrá a visitarnos. Hoy.

Haymitch se ha comportado bastante bien últimamente, sabe que no tengo tiempo para exasperarme y por ello intenta no sacarme de quicio. Ahora es Peeta quien sufre eso. Haymitch vienen a vernos casi todos los días y la niña lo tiene hipnotizado, la adora aunque no lo diga. Se pasa horas contemplándola y hablándole. Incluso está dejando de beber por cuenta propia, todo para que la pequeña no frunza el ceño al sentir su apestoso olor a alcohol. Como ya mencioné, vienen a verlos todos los días. También vendrá hoy.

Effie se pasa hablándome por teléfono de las coqueterías que le compra a la niña y que, posteriormente, llegan por correo. La hija de la chica en llamas tiene una mujer adicta a la moda que vive remodelándole el armario a distancia. Como la ropita que envía no me desagrada en absoluto se la enfundo gustosa. Se pasa casi todo el día en el salón de belleza de Flavius, Venia y Octavia, aunque también suele visitar a Plutarch. Ella vendrá hoy también.

Y la razón por la cual todos vienen a verme es muy simple: ha llegado el peor día de todos. Mi cumpleaños.

La mañana se asoma por la ventana, dándole la bienvenida a mis veintisiete años. Qué horror. Hoy es día de felicitaciones, bromas, fiesta y gente. Lo único que me consuela es la idea de saber que en la noche podré estar en paz con Peeta. No especificaré que es lo que haremos exactamente, me basta con tener cinco minutos de avenencia a su lado. Lo he descuidado mucho con el tema de la maternidad…

He descubierto que la niña duerme tranquila y más rápido si comparte cama con nosotros. Por lo que en las noches que no puedo hacer que se duerma la coloco en medio de ambos y los tres nos brindamos cariño y calor familiar juntos.

Hoy, ella está tranquila en su cuna, encerrada en su apacible sueño de bebé. Veo su pequeña silueta a través del tul de su camita. Aun no queremos que ocupe una habitación para ella sola porque es muy pequeña.

En mi nuca hay un cosquilleo que me causa una sensación de hormigas juguetonas en mi estomago. Es nada más ni nada menos que la respiración de mi chico del pan, lenta, pausada, serena, perfecta y tranquilizadora. Me abraza por detrás y pega nuestros cuerpos sin dejar espacio alguno. Dormir en sus brazos es lo mejor de todo el maldito universo. Acaricio el brazo que me rodea el vientre ya prácticamente plano. Al cabo de un momento lo siento moverse y hablar entre sueños y me sonrío al escuchar que pronuncia mi nombre.

Me volteo de modo que pueda ver su rostro de ángel dormido y él vuelve a pegarme a su cuerpo, me protege hasta en los brazos de Morfeo, por supuesto.

-Katniss…- susurra entre sueños y yo ensancho mi sonrisa- recuerda que… estamos locamente enamorados… puedes besarme cuando quieras…

Dejo escapar una risilla ¿Con qué estas soñando, Peeta Mellark? Acercó mis labios a los suyos y los presiono con lentitud, el responde aun sin despertarse y noto como su boca sonríe sobre la mía. Aunque, no sé porque motivo, de la nada se separa.

-¿Katniss?- me llama, con los ojos abiertos y la mirada confundida- ¿He vuelto a hablar en sueños?- Se ha sentado en la cama, lo obligó a recostarse nuevamente y lo abrazó mientras acaricio su pecho.

-Sí, lo has hecho.- rio

-¿Qué fue lo que dije?

-Me recordaste que estábamos locamente enamorados y que podía besarte cuando quisiera- lo beso- eso hice.- se sonríe y da un vistazo a la cuna.

-¿Qué hora es?- me inclino para mirar el reloj digital de la mesa de noche. No nos gustan los relojes tradicionales porque la arena del vasallaje de los veinticinco simulaba uno. Nos contentamos con ese destartalado pedazo negro con números verdes que nos señala el horario siempre.

-Es un poco más de las siete.- respondo contemplando la hora: siete y dos minutos.

-¿A qué hora se despierta la señorita?- inquiere señalándome a nuestra hija mientras toma posesión de mis brazos y comienza a acariciarlos, al mismo tiempo que inclina su cuerpo sobre el mío y nos pega como cuando dormimos.

-Dentro de media hora, supongo- alego mientras subo una mano hacia su barbilla y la desplazo a un lado y otro de su rostro. Esto no está bien, como dije solo se despertará en media hora y si comienzan estos arrumacos una cosa llevará a la otra y… ¡Al demonio! Está besándome… siento su lengua iniciar una batalla dentro de mi boca y enredo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para a pegarlo a mi todo lo que pueda. Sus manos, en mi cintura, suben y bajan con profesionalidad y me dan la sensación de estar usando uno de los vestidos de Cinna, porque las chispas de placer brotan como el fuego en mi cuerpo. Lo oigo gemir y sonrío sobre su boca mientras siento como las sabanas se deshacen en nuestra cama matrimonial.

-Katniss…- susurra y luego vuelve a su tarea de besarme. Pero entonces, cuando abro los ojos un momento, veo a la niña moverse inquieta y luego volver a dormir. Reacciono con rapidez y me aparto de él, lo cual le sorprende. Me siento contra el cabecero y mi chico del pan me imita aunque sin entenderme.- ¿Va todo bien?- me pregunta mientras se limpia un poco de saliva que le ha quedado en la comisura de los labios. Eso me provoca… y mucho. Contrólate, Katniss.

-No es…- suspiro- no es bueno que empecemos algo que no podamos terminar. Ella despertará. Deberemos separarnos y las ansias de tenernos el uno al otro en el sentido… carnal, nos consumirán. No podremos continuar si ella se despierta seriamos malos padres.

-Lo sé, lo siento…- lo veo agachar la mirada y le tomo la mano para luego llevármela a los labios. Eso le llama la atención, como todo lo que hago últimamente.

-No te sientas mal, Peeta. Yo también deseo estar contigo en esa forma. Es cierto que no podemos hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Un mes…- suspira.

-Supongo que todos los padres primerizos debieron de pasar por esto.

-A no ser que fueran malos padres- me da un besito- y como nosotros no deseamos serlo, debemos hacer lo correcto. A propósito- me besa con intensidad y luego me abraza con ímpetu- Feliz cumpleaños.- me separo de él y hundo la cabeza en la almohada mientras me quejo de mala manera.

-No me digas eso.- protesto.

-No te preocupes, sigues guapa.- sonrío pero procuro que no se dé cuenta porque si no empezará con toda clases de halagos.

-No es envejecer lo que me preocupa.

-Déjame adivinar: las fiestas.

-Sí, eso… las… la gente, las felicitaciones… globos, pastel… fiestas…

-Olvidaste algo- dice inclinándose sobre su mesa de noche para luego abrir el cajón de la misma y sacar una pequeña cajita plateada.- Los regalos- me pone el objeto en la mano y yo acaricio la superficie fría, dudando en si abrirla ahora o más tarde.- adelante, ábrelo. Te aviso que no es mi regalo, bueno, si lo fue en su momento. Pero ahora te lo envía alguien más.- con eso ha podido con mi curiosidad así que abro la delicada tapita de la caja. Sobre un mullido colchoncillo que parece ser muy valioso, descansa algo aún más maravilloso: es mi perla. Cuando las quemaduras de las bombas que mataron a Prim destruyeron mi ropa y mi cuerpo, la perla seguía en su sitio, en mi bolsillo junto a las llaves de las esposas de Peeta. Esas esposas que le impedían no "irse", no matarme.- Plutarch Heavensbee me la envió hace dos días. La encontraron en tu ropa quemada mientras buscaban las llaves de mis esposas. Se la dieron a él y me dijo que quería dártela cuando pasaran diez años de la revolución. Tenías diecisiete, tienes veintisiete.

-Sí y también tengo un esposo y una hija.- alego con el ceño fruncido- Plutarch sigue viéndome como una pieza de sus juegos. A ti también. Solo quiere ganarme y hacer que participe en su estúpido programa de canto.

-Bien, entonces sigue siendo mi regalo. No te enojes- le sonrío y saco la perla de su estuche para luego pasarla sobre mis labios.

-A veces hacía esto cuando Snow te tenía prisionero- explico- era como uno de tus besos, aunque más frio.

-En mi prisión había pintado con mi propia sangre un retrato sobre ti…- abrí los ojos de par en par. Era la primera vez que Peeta hablaba de lo que sucedió en el Capitolio- Un día me tiraron sangre de Darius y le juré a él que no dejaría que eso me afectase, que haría algo bueno con esa sangre… Terminé tu retrato. Luego… supongo que me dieron el veneno y cambiaron mis recuerdos.

No dije nada, solo me limité a abrazarlo y le agradecí nuevamente por la perla. Pasmos el resto del tiempo brazados, hasta que se oyeron los quejidos de la niña, y me levanté a atenderla.

El problema fue cuando quise cambiarle los pañales, pues se había ensuciado mucho, necesitaría un baño. Pedí a Peeta que pusiese el agua y tras un minuto estaba con la pequeña en el baño. Le encanta el agua, la relaja y se sonríe más de la cuenta. Cuando sea grande la llevaré al distrito cuatro para que nade con más libertad.

La primera vez que la bañamos teníamos miedo de hacer las cosas mal. Peeta había puesto el agua a una temperatura media y yo me demoré mucho en quitarle la ropita a la niña porque no sabía cómo resultaría aquello. Estábamos aterrados. Después de dar vueltas y más vueltas, la metimos al agua. Al principio se quejó un poco pero luego disfrutó del baño como si fuese un pececillo. Peeta tomó miles de fotografías de ese momento.

Termino de bañarla, le pongo una loción suave, los pañales y un vestidito carmesí que me envió Effie. Luce preciosa.

Peeta me espera abajo con un muy buen surtido desayuno y, tras alimentar al bebé, me zampo un zumo de naranja, unos bollos de queso y pastelillos de crema moca. Agradezco al cielo que Peeta sepa cocinar, estaríamos perdidos de lo contrario.

-¿A qué hora llegan? – pregunto impaciente porque esto acabe lo más rápido posible.

-En un momento- responde mi chico el pan mirando su reloj de mano- Haymitch viene a las nueve, el tren de tu madre llega nueve y veinte, igual que el de Effie, Johanna viene a las diez, con Annie y el pequeño…

-¿Qué hora es?

-Serán las nueve.

-Llegará el peor.

-Vamos, lo tolerarás- el timbre sonó en ese momento.

-Dijiste que no venía hasta las nueve.

-Son nueve menos cinco.

-Dile que aún no son las nueve, que se vaya.

-No seas niña- gruñí algo que ni yo misma entendí y lo vi marcharse, acomodé la mantita del bebé y lo dejé en el moisés de paseo.

Haymitch y Peeta llegaron tan solo unos segundos después a la cocina. Intenté forzar una sonrisa de suficiencia pero la risa socarrona de burla que poseía mi mentor me hizo fruncir el ceño de inmediato.

-Púdrete- gruñí antes de que diga o hiciese algo.

-Pero vaya. Aun no usas bastón.-rió el maldito bastardo.

-Sí, es sorprendente que tú no lo hagas.- mascullé.

-La niña está dormida- interrumpió Peeta- haya paz.

-Feliz cumpleaños, mamá- alegó Haymitch- espero que te guste- me tendió una bolsa color azul de una tienda de ropa.

-Voy a sacar las galletas del horno- informó Peeta y me dejó. Sola. Con Haymitch y su regalo.

-¿Qué es?- le pregunté.

-Tú solo ábrelo.- medio dudosa lo hice, solo para encontrarme con un sobre color marrón. Abrí ese sobre y me sorprendí al ver una notificación del doctor que me atendía en el capitolio- He conseguido que te dieran de alta- me informó mi mentor- los doctores estaban tramando algo a tus espaldas… querían sacarte a la niña porque decía que aun seguías mentalmente desorientada. Peeta tampoco podría hacer nada porque él aún tiene ataques.

-¿Impediste que nos quitasen nuestra hija?- inquirí sorprendida, tanto por el hecho en sí, como por que él no lo hubiese permitido y, seguramente, hubiese hecho todo para conseguir nuestras altas.

-Pero por poco.

-¡Eso que importa! ¡Lo hiciste!

-Bueno, si lo pones así…- me abalancé sobre él y le di un abrazo. Sí, era detestable, y asqueroso y molesto. Pero era una de las personas que más me ayudaron en la vida. Peeta, tras volver de la cocina y ver el contenido del sobre, reacciona de la misma manera, la emoción es inmensa.

Cuando la niña empieza a despertar, indicio claro de que quiere que la levanten, me mancho apropósito las manos y también se las mancho a Peeta (que me mira extrañado). Ya es hora de que alguien cargué a mi hija.

-Haymitch- lo llamo- ¿Crees que podrías levantar a la niña? Peeta y yo tenemos las manos llenas de mermelada y el vestido es nuevo.

-¿Yo que?- Todo nuestro mentor se tensa, comienza a apretar la mandíbula y mira el moisés como si fuese una amenaza letal. Peeta y yo reímos al ver su cara lívida.

-Por favor, Haymitch, solo será un momento- asegura mi diente de león. Nuestro mentor se encamina a la cuna de paseo y examina al bebé. Despacio introduce las manos alrededor del cuerpecito, intentando no golpear la cabeza y finalmente la aprieta contra sí. Un flash se dispara y me doy cuenta que no noté cuando fue que Peeta corrió a buscar la cámara.

-Primera vez que el abuelo carga a la bebé- se ríe mi diente de León- Te sienta bien, Haymitch. Solo espero que seas un buen ejemplo para ella.

Haymitch contempla con la mirada perdida el pequeño rostro de la niña. Acaricia su manito y luego me mira para ver si ya tengo las manos limpias. Me las higienizo con alcohol en gel y luego camino hasta nuestro mentor para tomar a mi hija.

-Hola, bonita- le habló en un tono especial- ¿Por qué te has despertado? Debías de dormir hasta las dos…

-Ella no quiere dormir- me interrumpe Peeta- quiere estar con su madre, quiere celebrar el cumpleaños de Katniss Mellark.

-¿Eso es lo que quieres?- le sonrío y al hablarle ella me devuelve el gesto mostrándome sus hoyuelos enternecedores, al mismo tiempo que posa sus ojos sobre los míos.

-Acércate. Haymitch- invita Peeta- creo que jamás la has visto sonreír.- mi mentor inicia su corto camino de tres pasos y contempla la carita de la bebé. Algo en su expresión dura e impenetrable cambia de repente.

-Les diría que es preciosa- alega- pero eso sería hacerle un cumplido a la chica en llamas. Es idéntica a ti.

Mi madre y Effie llegaron juntas a las diez en punto, su tren se adelantó. Al parecer se hicieron muy amigas en el camino hasta mi casa porque se podía escuchar su parloteo desde media cuadra antes a mi hogar.

Peeta, la niña y yo salimos a esperarlas afuera para que fuera un tanto más emocionante. Mi madre corrió hasta mí y me dio un abrazo digno del mejor libro conmovedor, después se acercó a Peeta y fue más suave al ver que tenía a la niña en brazos. La cargó, por supuesto.

Effie llegó tan solo dos minutos después, se retrasó porque los tacones le impedían correr, apareció dando unos pasitos patéticos y rápidos. Ella también me dio un gran y asfixiante abrazo. Los zapatos la hacían por lo menos doce centímetros más alta, por lo que Peeta y yo debimos soportar su busto en nuestras caras mientras nos daba su saludo. Entre Effie y mi madre se turnaron para cargar al bebé.

-Mis vencedores, déjenme verlos.- nos miró mientras estrujaba los cachetes de Peeta- Si, se ven magníficos juntos. Igual que siempre. Katniss los veintisiete y la maternidad te han sentado muy bien.

-Así es- afirmó Haymitch entrometiéndose desde la puerta de la casa- Peeta estará feliz. Al fin tiene una mujer con pecho y trasero grande.

-¿Qué?- gruñí y Peeta se enrojeció.

-Haymitch, no veo porque dices eso- saltó a mi defensa mi chico del pan. Ojala no lo hubiera hecho- Katniss siempre ha tenido sus… atractivos.

-¡Peeta!- protesté- No hace falta que le des explicaciones a ese pervertido.

-El chico tiene razón- volvió a hablar nuestro mentor- aunque, Peeta, debes admitir que el tamaño ha aumentado un poco.- sentí las miradas de todos sobre mí.

-¡DEJEN DE HABLAR DE MI CUERPO!- grité. Y todos los ojos escudriñadores salieron de mis atributos.

-Lo siento- las tres voces de mi madre, Peeta y Effie se disculparon. Mi mentor no lo hizo, al contario, soltó una gran carcajada.

Effie se la pasó hablando de banquetes, cenas de honor, programas de canto, peluquerías, estilistas, maquillaje y última moda. Me regaló un vestido de seda naranja- el color fascinó a Peeta y cuando me lo probé sus sonrisa fue tan radiante que apenas pude evitarla- y unas medias caladas bastante seductoras que preferí ocultar de la vista de Haymitch. Eran de color negras y se traslucían. En la parte superior, el encaje estaba preparado para hacer presión sobre la piel y aumentar el volumen de los muslos.

-Effie… ¿Y esto?- no pude evitar preguntárselo.

-oh, querida, no te sientas avergonzada- me dio unas palmaditas en los hombros- Ya me lo agradecerás.- dudo eso último, pero Effie es Effie, si rechazo su regalo se sentirá ofendida.

Mi madre nos contó del trabajo, de su ascenso, de la epidemia gripal del distrito ocho- al cual decidió no ir por si acaso- y de que se cruzó a Gale en un par de ocasiones. Oír hablar de mi mejor amigo me devolvió a la realidad… sería otro cumpleaños sin él a mi lado.

Gale se marchó hace ya tres meses. Al parecer, vernos a mí y a Peeta le fue tan insoportable que huyó despavorido al Distrito Dos. Según he oído, le dieron un cargo político importante y, además, es famoso por tener varios tórridos romances de corto plazo. Le deseo buena suerte esté donde esté. Si yo soy feliz él también puede serlo.

Mi madre me regaló una pulsera muy bonita, bordada con hilos de oro y enfundada en plata. Se nota que le ha ido bien en el trabajo.

-Es linda- le dije mientras me la probaba.

-Así es- afirmó ella- de todas formas el regalo de verdad pienso dártelo esta noche- la miré confundida.- Cuidaré a la bebé… para que Peeta y tu puedan tener… intimidad.

-Mamá…

-No me digas nada, Katniss. Esta noche me llevaré a la niña a la otra casa y punto. Yo sé que lo quieres.

-Pero…

-Katniss- me miró fijamente, algo cabreada, y yo suspiré- ya me lo agradecerás.

-Eso espero…

Johanna llegó a las doce, su tren se había retrasado. Entró a la casa con Annie aferrada a su brazo. La mujer de Finnick parecía muy lucida y me agradeció cuando le dije que se veía bien después de tantos años…

El niño, precioso, digno hijo de Finnick, corrió a través de la habitación y, sin saludar a nadie, se fundió en la larga tarea de contemplar a la bebé. Fue realmente gracioso. Cuando se hubo saciado de su curiosidad, se acercó a mi esposo y a mí.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Katniss.- me dijo y le sonreí- hola Peeta.

-Hola- saludó mi chico del pan y revolvió el cabello broncíneo que tan familiar nos era a ambos.

-Es para ti- me volvió a hablar mientras me tendía un paquetito diminuto- Yo mismo lo hice.- tomé el sobre y lo abrí: un collar de caracoles apareció antes mis ojos.

-Es precioso…- reí emocionada mientras me lo probaba, y, de repente, se me ocurrió agregar algo- : igual que tú.- el rubor se extendió por la piel bronceada del hijo de una de las personas que marcaron mi vida.

-Mi mamá suele decir que me parezco a mi padre.

-Es cierto- asintió Peeta- esperemos que seas igual de simpático. -Mi diente de león le hizo cosquillas y el pequeño se retorció de risa.- ¿Sabes? Un día tu padre y Katniss me dieron un susto terrible. Los tres estábamos… enfermos. Y nos habían enviado una pomada para la comezón que teníamos. Yo aun dormía y ellos dos se pusieron esa cosa de aspecto horripilante, me despertaron y casi muero de un infarto – Comenzamos a reír. Recuerdo eso, fue en el vasallaje… me alegra que Peeta no aclarara ese punto.

Johanna se asomó a darme un abrazo sociable y que duró poco más de un minuto.

-Descerebrada.

-Pervertida- creo que esa forma de saludo ya ha quedado fija para nosotras.

-¿Te ha gustado el regalo del mini Finnick?

-Es maravilloso.

-Él es el maravilloso- suspira mientras clava sus ojos en el pequeño.- desearía que Finnick pudiese verlo.

-De seguro lo hace.- Johanna fuerza una sonrisa y luego cambia de tema rápidamente.

- Te traje unos regalos- me informa y se da vuelta para tomar una bolsa- Este-me entrega una cajita rosa- si puedes mostrárselo a Peeta… Pero esté…- me da una caja negra y roja que lleva el sello de una marca de lencería del Capitolio.- este enséñaselo a la noche…

Abro primero la caja rosa, que contiene una camisa estilo leñador de color rojo. Me gusta.

Tengo miedo de abrir el segundo paquete… ¿Acaso todas las mujeres se confabularon para insinuar que Peeta y yo…?

Comienzo a retirar la tapa y me encuentro con un pedazo de tela diminuto, de encaje, lleno de lugares traslucidos que haría un juego perfecto con las medias que me regalo Effie.

-¡Johanna!- exclamo mientras guardo la prenda en la caja, alarmada porque alguien pueda haberla visto- ¿Qué se supone que es eso?- la mujer suspira como si mi pregunta fuese idiota.

-Es un baby doll, muñeca.

-¡No puedo usar eso!- exclamo susurrando.

-Claro que puedes… esta preciosidad hará que el señor veintinueve centímetros entre en acción.

-¡Baja la voz! ¡No llames a Peeta así! ¿Te has vuelto loca?

-Tú te volverás loca esta noche.

-No puedo creer que me hagas esto.

-Hablas como si fuese un sufrimiento, cuando es un regalo divino- se ríe- Ya me lo agradecerás.

"Ya me lo agradecerás, ya me lo agradecerás…" ¡Apuesto a que las tres lo planearon todo!

-Tu, mi madre y Effie acordaron esto ¿verdad?-indago molesta.

-¡Claro, descerebrada! Las tres decidimos darles a ambos una alegría que de seguro les debe escasear por la bebé. ¿Me equivoco?

-¡No! Pero…

-Silencio… ya te lo dije. Me lo agradecerás.- no me queda más que aceptar el regalo a regañadientes. No me veo a mi dentro de esa cosa… no creo que vaya a usarla. Tampoco puedo creer como mi madre fue capaz de participar en ese complot.

Voy hasta donde está ella y la aparto de Annie y Effie para luego hablarle en privado.

-Tú, Effie y Johanna confabularon en mi contra- espeté.

-Yo diría a tu favor, hija.

-Solías ser una mujer reservada y respetable ¿Desde cuándo te interesa mi vida sexual?- el rubor se me sube al rostro al mencionar eso.

-Katniss- suspira- Yo también fui madre primeriza, y fui joven, más que tú. Una pareja también necesita de sus momentos íntimos. No me tomes como una depravada, hija. Solamente quiero ayudar a tu matrimonio.

-Mi matrimonio va de maravilla.

-Sí, pero lo necesitan ¿Vas a negarlo?- lo pienso un minuto. Hace tiempo que no disfruto de una noche ardiente y romántica con mí chico del pan. De romance yo no tengo mucho, él es el guía en ese aspecto… sin embargo ambos disfrutamos en igual medida.

-No… no lo haré.- me aparto resignada.- vuelve a lo tuyo, lamento haberte sacado de tu charla…- me sonríe con compasión.

El día se pasa calando para mi buena suerte. Nos franqueamos la tarde comiendo, charlando, cantando y recordando momentos que valieron la pena vivir. Más que momentos son pequeños puntos de lana en todo el edredón de nuestras vidas. Técnicamente, hablamos de los detalles que con Peeta recogimos en un libro: la sonrisa de Finnick, las melodías de Rue, la colita de pato que se le formaba en la ropa a Prim, la voz de mi padre, la risa del padre de Peeta, el talento de Cinna, la amabilidad de Portia… recuerdos que son imposibles de olvidar. Recuerdos que jamás desearía que me borrasen.

Cuando es hora de soplar las velas, Peeta se aparece con un enorme pastel de chocolate cubierto de clara de huevo batida a punto nieve y con mi nombre escrito con baño de repostería negro. Las veintisiete velas son pequeñas y bonitas, de color verde. Peeta, con la bebé en brazos, se me acerca y entre todos me cantan el feliz cumpleaños. Cierra el canto con un brindis a mi salud y unas cuantas felicitaciones, abrazos y demás.

-El pastel es precioso- le susurro a mi diente de león cuando se inclina para entregarme al bebé y así poder cortar la torta- gracias…

-Gracias a ti- me dice terminando de entregarme a la bebé.

-¿Por qué?

-Por darme otro año de felicidad- no puedo hacer más que besarlo.

-¡Eh, paren, chicos!- grita Haymitch- hay menores cerca ¡déjenlo para la noche!

-Cierra la boca- mascullo. Mi chico del pan cambia de tema rápidamente.

-¿Quién quiere pastel?- el grito a coro de "yo" se esparce por toda la habitación.

-Una no sabe cuándo volverá a comer un pastel de Peeta- alaga Effie.

-Concuerdo – afirma mi madre.

-Yo probaré un pedazo, señor veintinueve centímetros- Johanna. No tengo que ver a mi chico del pan para saber que está ruborizado.

-¡Yo quiero!- exclama el pequeño hijo de Finnick, mientras salta del regazo de su madre. No puedo evitar pensar que no es tan malo cumplir años después de todo.

Al llegar la hora de las despedidas, Effie, Johanna, el niño y Annie, se marchan para abordar un tren que los llevará a cada uno a su hogar. Las dos primeras mujeres en ser nombradas, me recuerdan seriamente que les agradeceré los regalos. Ni siquiera pienso usarlos.

Haymitch se ofrece a acompañar a mi madre hasta la otra casa.

-Peeta, he pensado en pasar un rato más con mi nieta- comenta mi madre-¿Te importaría si me la llevo a la otra casa esta noche?- mi diente de león se sorprende. Confía en mi madre, pero es la primera vez que dejará marchar a la pequeña en caso de acceder.

-No, claro que puede llevársela- afirma- solo deberá tomar el moisés de paseo para que duerma y el bolso con pañales, oleos, ropa y algodón.

-Gracias, querido- dice mi madre- Tú no tendrás problema, ¿verdad, hija?

-Llévala… solo mantente alerta, se despierta cuatro veces por noche. –Mi madre nos sonríe a ambos y luego, veinte minutos más tarde, toma a la niña en brazos, al bolso y al moisés y se marcha.

La casa se sume en un silencio profundo y perturbador… somos Peeta y yo.

-Me parece que lo hizo para dejarnos solos- comenta mi chico del pan.

-¿El Qué?

-Tu madre, se llevó a la niña para darnos… espacio.

-¿Lo crees?

-Lo creo- suspira. Ninguno se atreve a dar el primer paso. Pasan lo segundos… detesto los silencios incomodos.- Voy… a lavar los platos- me da un besito antes de marcharse a la cocina. Está claro que es tan caballero que no va a decirme que lo único que desea es arrancarme el jersey y los tejanos… Necesito ser atrevida, porque yo deseo eso tanto como él. ¿Quién sabe cuándo volveremos a estar solos?

La vergüenza me consume, no soy romántica, no se mucho de seducción… estoy perdida. Solo algo puede salvarme, algo que hable por si solo… necesito dar ese paso sin decir una sola palabra. Sé lo que debo hacer… y no me agrada.

Recojo la caja de regalo de Johanna y las medias de regalo de Effie… Me meto en el baño de la planta baja y dejo caer mi Jersey, mi camiseta y mis tejanos… Lo dudo un momento pero al final también me quito la ropa interior. Enfundo mis piernas con las medias y descubro que estaba en lo cierto: mis muslos lucen más carnosos y seductores… Abro la caja de lencería que me obsequió Johanna y paso el baby doll a través de mi cuerpo. Suelto mi cabello y lo peino tantas veces que casi parece que me lo he planchado.

Me contemplo en el espejo… es absurdo que esta prenda pretenda "cubrir" mi busto porque puede traslucirse absolutamente todo. Es lo mismo que ir desnuda. Me siento absolutamente avergonzada de mi misma. La zona de mi sexo está protegida poco y nada. Lo suficiente como para que se vea un poco pero lo insuficiente para que se vea mucho. Perfecta para tentar.

Vuelvo a cepillar otras sesenta mil veces mi cabello mientras oigo el ruido de platos en el fregadero. Los nervios acelera mi corazón y con paso poco decidido avanzo hasta la cocina, ensuciando la planta de los pies- o de las medias- en el acto.

Llegué hasta donde él se encontraba y, sin que me viese siquiera, me acomodé en una pose seductora de modelo de revista contra la puerta de la cocina. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Esperé un momento hasta que mi paciencia se acabó.

-¿Peeta?- llamé pero siguió enjuagando un plato, con el rostro sin voltear.

-¿Si?- ¿sí? Solo eso ¿No vas a voltear a verme, maldito panadero? Ya fue suficiente, hay que sacar a relucir un poco a la hostil Katniss Everdeen y esconder a Katniss Mellark.

-¿Te quieres voltear?- indagué algo exasperada. Lo hizo. Su expresión fue… indescifrable. De inmediato se resbaló el plato de porcelana de sus manos, lo escuché destruirse contra el suelo… y ya no supe cómo seguir. Ambos estábamos parados, separados por un metro o dos de distancia. Me echó una ojeada, empezando por mis pies, subiendo por mis piernas esbeltas- gracias a las medias- pasando por mi zona íntima y mi vientre, captando mi busto y deteniéndose en mi rostro absolutamente ruborizado.

-Katniss…- se me acercó de a poco y pasó una mano por mi cabello sedoso gracias a las millones de cepilladas que le propiné. Tenía razón un paso como este hablaba por sí solo.

-Los platos pueden esperar ¿Crees?

-Creo que sí…- puso una mano sobre mi hombro, apartó mi cabello e inclinó su rostro sobre mi cuello. Sentí sus labios posarse sobre mi piel tibia que, de pronto, amentó su temperatura.- En realidad no lo creo, estoy seguro.- Levantó su rostro y… ¡Venerable paraíso!

Con un beso voraz me empujó contra la pared, me escudriñó con su tacto, estaba siendo rudo y me gustaba… Sentí como su mano derecha, traviesa, recorría mi pierna y tiraba de mis medias caladas mientras que su mano izquierda, caballerosa, me acariciaba el rostro aun cuando sus labios devoraban los míos.

Tomé el cuello de su camisa, manchada de pastel, y comencé a buscar los botones con los ojos cerrados pero ante la desesperación de no hallarlos rápido tiré de la prenda y sentí el crujir que indicaba que ya no podría usarse.

Peeta me condujo a tientas- cada tanto chocábamos con algo puesto que no queríamos separar nuestro beso y el placer era tan enorme que no podíamos abrir los ojos- hasta el living y me echó sobre el mismo sofá que hace unos momentos estaban ocupando Haymitch, Johanna y Annie. Sentí sus manos arrastrar mis medias una a una, con una suavidad exasperada hasta dejar la piel al descubierto. El problema era que yo estaba técnicamente en paños menores y a él solo le faltaba su camisa… y los zapatos, no sé cuándo se los habría quitado, pero percibía sus pies descalzos chocando con los míos. Me las arreglé para encontrar su cinturón y abrir la hebilla que lo sujetaba. Pero mis manos temblaban tanto que fue él quien terminó de quitarse los pantalones solito.

Seguimos con nuestros besos desesperados, con nuestras caricias letalmente placenteras y con la idea fija de lo que estaba por venir, de lo que necesitábamos… ambos ya deseábamos complementarnos uno al otro y mi cuerpo lo demostró cuando su mano- no sé si por accidente o apropósito- rozó mi intimidad y me hizo gritar con una emoción deliciosa. Peeta terminó por quitarme el Baby doll ya que, aun cuando la prenda era absolutamente fría por su escasa tela, el sudor empezó a bajar por mi piel y la de él también. La ropa estorbaba… y mucho.

Una vez completamente desnudos, la tarea que nos esperaba no tardó en aparecer. Abrí mis piernas al único hombre al que le pertenecí en cuerpo y alma y me dejé llevar por el placer que me produjo sentirlo al instante dentro de mí…

Effie, Johanna y Mamá: realmente se los agradezco.

Espero que haya valido la espera, tributos... Lo repetiré: la niña no tiene nombre y estoy al tanto de lo delos nombre Rye y Willow pero yo no estoy del todo segura de que no sean rumores, por lo que me mantendré fiel al epilogo de sinsajo: sin nombres.

Un beso enorme, gracias por su apoyo y perdón la tardanza.


	20. Dos palabras

¿Ya mencione que despertar en los brazos de mi diente de león es lo mejor de todo el maldito universo? Pues bueno, si lo hice, lo remarco. Me voy despertando poco a poco, luego de un ardiente regalo de cumpleaños, luego de toda una noche disfrutando plenamente de las caricias y los besos de Peeta entre mis piernas, luego de sentir su piel contra la mía, su peso sobre mi cuerpo, el paraíso de éxtasis… ni siquiera recuerdo cuando fue que subimos al cuarto. Solo soy consciente del mar de placer en el cual me he ahogado.

Extraño a la niña, a esta hora debería de estar por darle de comer, pero mi madre debe de estarse encargando de su biberón en este momento. Espero que no haya tenido problemas.

Como, por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo, no tengo nada que hacer, recorro con la yema de mis dedos el amplio pecho desnudo de mi chico del pan, subo hasta su cuello y recorro los pelillos apenas escasos y rubios que se forman lejos de su barbilla. No sé qué le habrán hecho en el Capitolio, pero desde los primeros juegos no ha vuelto a tener barba. Todo lo contrario a mí, que debo depilarme cada dos o tres semanas. Antes no me hubiera preocupado por eso. Es más, si no fuera por los juegos jamás habría conocido lo que es la cera depilatoria, y, si lo hubiera hecho, no me habría molestado en usarla. Eso se explica simplemente: mi plan de vida no incluía casarme, ni tener hijos, por lo tanto, tampoco incluía que un hombre me comiera las piernas a besos. Por alguna razón creo que tener las piernas velludas no sería muy bonito en "esas situaciones".

Siguiendo una línea casi invisible, llego a su cabello y descubro una cicatriz un tanto extraña que se esconde bajo su mata dorada. Bien, Katniss, tienes años de casada y jamás supiste de eso. Revuelvo un poco el pelo, aparto los mechones y sigo la línea absolutamente absorta.

-¿Katniss?- Peeta se aparta sobresaltado y reacomoda su cabello. Lo que sea que le haya provocado eso no es bueno. La cicatriz se extiende hasta su cuero cabelludo. - ¿Qué hacías? ¿Qué has visto?- está asustándome, su piel ha bajado la temperatura de la nada, lo siento en el chocar de nuestras piernas desnudas, sus ojos se abren y exigen una respuesta con tanto énfasis que me niego a aceptar lo innegable. Me quito las sabanas que me estorban y encierro la cabeza entre mis piernas. Solo una cosa puede dejar una cicatriz así, una cirugía… un secuestro mental.

Siento su mano posarse sobre mi espalda descubierta y percibo las caricias ascendentes y descendentes.

-Peeta… lo… lo sien…

-Shh…- me obliga a recostarme a su lado de nuevo- calla. No hay nada que pueda hacerse para borrar lo que paso, tu misma me lo has dicho.

-¡No tenía por qué meterme en eso! ¡No haces más que esfuerzos por evitar convertirte en el muto de Snow y yo voy de idiota a descubrir tu cicatriz!

-No es tu culpa, no sabías que estaba allí. – es cierto ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Sin embargo, sigue siendo mi culpa por otro motivo.

-Por mi culpa te hicieron eso, solo querían destruirme y para eso te destruyeron. – Negó con la cabeza como si yo no tuviese remedio y, antes de que pudiese decir algo, silenció toda palabra que pudiese salir de mi boca con un beso delicioso y placentero. Fue increíble, porque no solo sentí el sabor de su piel en mi boca, también sentí el sabor de mi piel, puesto que nos pasamos la noche en vela besándonos los cuerpos por turnos que ninguno delimitaba o definía. Al final, siempre es él el que acaba ganando esas batallas por turnos, no soy capaz de no rendirme ante sus labios. Justo igual que ahora, ha vuelto a ganar: no diré nada más.

El resto de la mañana nos la pasamos en la cocina, comiendo, cocinando, sin nada más que hacer. Nos brindamos roces "accidentales" que nos erizan la piel de solo pensar lo que una cosa puede llevar a otra. Al final, la pasión puede más y terminamos haciéndolo del mismo modo que cuando éramos unos niños inexpertos. Luego de nuestra primera vez (que me dolió), de la segunda vez (que me siguió doliendo) y de la tercera vez (que disfruté como nunca), se nos hacía terriblemente difícil controlar las recientes y extrañas hormonas que nos dominaban a cualquier hora del día, en cualquier lugar y momento. Así, confieso con toda vergüenza, terminamos enredados en el placer en el cuarto de limpieza de la panadería, en el bosque mientras dábamos lo que teníamos planeado como un "inocente paseo", en el patio trasero de la casa, en una habitación vacía en la inauguración del nuevo edifico de justicia, entre tantas otras… la peor, fue una vez en la que Haymitch enfermó y los dos nos dispusimos a cuidarlo: la mesa de nuestro mentor no sobrevivió al altercado de hormonas. Fue terriblemente desastroso nuestro amor carnal y primerizo. Luego de que pusiésemos al descubierto no solo que formalizamos una relación, sino que ya ninguno era virgen, Haymitch no nos dejó en paz un solo minuto del día. Cuando hicimos caso omiso a sus burlas, fue más lejos y le informó a mi madre. No me la pude quitar de encima por dos meses, con todo ese rollo de charlas sexuales, métodos anticonceptivos, matrimonio y las responsabilidades que debería asumir si en un descuido llegase a quedar embarazada. Tampoco le hice mucho caso, al fin y al cabo era la primera que procuraba no quedar embarazada, por esos tiempos aun no quería ser madre aunque Peeta quisiera ser padre. Cuando en el cumpleaños de Peeta él expresó que el mejor regalo que yo podría hacerle era que me casara con él, mi madre desbordó de alegría, incluso más que yo: todo mi ser temblaba de miedo, me crie yo solita pensando en el matrimonio como un terror maligno del que debía mantenerme alejada por el bien de la persona que fuese mi esposo y del de los niños que pudiésemos tener. Con el corazón en la boca, dije que sí. Todo Panem me vio entrar al edificio de justicia- retransmitieron el casamiento en vivo- ese mismo edificio en el cual apenas un año y poco, previo a la boda, Peeta y yo desencadenamos una avalancha de pasión en un cuarto vacío. Me casé con un vestido blanco precioso, totalmente diferente al que me había hecho Cinna, supongo que para que no tuviese malos recuerdos, que me regalaron Flavius, Venia y octavia. Todo fue inútil ya que los tuve de todas formas, de solo recordar que ya me había puesto antes un vestido de bodas y que el mismo se había transformado en un sinsajo ardiente, me puse melancólica. Sin embargo, al entrar y ver a Peeta con su magnífico traje de pana negra todo volvió a su sitio y supe que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Por una formalidad terriblemente antigua de una religión que se estaba volviendo a imponer, se dijo que Peeta y yo nos casamos como dios nos trajo al mundo, es decir, vírgenes. Es por eso que Johanna me reclamó hace tiempo no haberle dicho nada de que ya no era virgen, nadie creía que yo pudiese arriesgarme a consumar un acto si eso incluía tener hijos, las personas que comprendían por lo que he pasado creían que moriría pura y, por lo tanto, que mi vestido de seda fina, lleno de bordados de encaje, con diamantes diminutos en el cuello y la corona, realmente representaría una integridad infinita.

Peeta y yo nos dedicamos a vestirnos, no es una tarea fácil ya que la ropa siempre vuela por los aires, y no se encuentra fácil. Es como si hubiese pasado un huracán o hubiese estallado una bomba. Acomodamos la sala y nos sentamos juntos, procurando no tocarnos mucho para no encender una chispa de deseo que se convierta en un incendio nuevamente. Como cuando fuimos amantes carnales primerizos.

Mi madre nos trajo a la niña a eso de las dos de la tarde. Peeta y yo estuvimos resistiendo mucho tiempo e impidiéndonos mutuamente ir a buscar a la bebé a la otra casa. Apenas pasaron por la puerta, la tomé en brazos y le besé la carita con pequeñas succiones. No creí que pudiera extrañarla tanto. Peeta se acerca a nosotras y deja un beso en su frente diminuta de porcelana. Me roba a la niña y comienza a darle vueltecillas, le hace caras tontas y ella se ríe. La hace feliz.

-Aún no ha almorzado-me dice mi madre mientras me entrega el bolso y el moisés- deberías darle una papilla- asiento- Estaré arando mi maleta o perderé el tren de las nueve. Esta vez no puedo quedarme.

-Lo sé- comienza a retirarse y entonces llamo su atención con un movimiento de mano. Clava sus ojos azules en los míos luego de acomodar su cabello encanecido y ya escasamente rubio. –Te lo agradezco- susurro sonriendo un poco y a ella se le ilumina el rostro.

-Te quiero- es su única respuesta antes de marcharse. Ni siquiera tiene que ver con el tema del cual hablábamos sigilosamente. Tal vez le da pudor saber que, después de todo, participó en una treta para que su hija tuviera una noche de lujuria.

Me volteo y me reúno con mi familia, donde la niña balbucea incoherencias mientras Peeta le habla con alegre semblante.

-Katniss, ¿La sostienes?- me pregunta aunque ya está pasándomela- Voy a prepararle la papilla.- Me da un besito. Ya no nos produce un escalofrió placentero tocarnos. Sabemos de sobra que la noche y la mañana libre se han terminado. Lo disfrutamos y sí, no sabemos cuándo lo volveremos a hacer, pero lo que importa ahora es la niña, la niña de los ojos de papá.

Peeta vuelve a los veinte minutos con un platito de papilla de calabaza que despide un aroma exquisito, como todo lo que cocina. Se sienta a mi lado mientras yo acomodo a la niña en su silloncillo de bebé. Mientras la alimento, Peeta se fija en el calendario cuantos días falta para que cumpla siete meses.

-Diez- me dice al cabo de un momento y se absorbe en la lectura de una revista de cocina que tiene a mano y que yo compré para mí. Jamás la ojeé siquiera.

Sigo dándole de comer la papilla y ella se mancha en demasía, pero no me importa, es enternecedora. La niña balbucea unas cuantas incoherencias mientras le hablo y le doy de comer, hasta que ocurre algo que me deja petrificada.

-Mamá.- Entierro mí mirada gris en la de Peeta, esperando comprobar lo innegable: ella habló. Mi chico del pan salta de su asiento y se acerca a ambas.

-¿Puedes decirlo de nuevo?- Inquiere sonriente mi chico del pan mientras yo apenas soy capaz de respirar. Soy su primera palabra, me habla, me llama y seguro me quiere.- Anda, linda…- suplica mi diente de león, pero solo obtiene risas cantarinas y discordancias por respuesta.

-Peeta, ella…

-¡Habló! ¡Te habló!- exclama y toma mi rostro, ensombrecido por la sorpresa y la emoción, entre sus manos para besarme. Correspondo y tras n momento siento el gusto salado del agua de sus lágrimas, de sus lágrimas de amor.

Concentramos nuestra atención en ella nuevamente esperando otra nueva palabrilla. Al principio me sentía su mare cuando la amamantaba, al principio me sentía su madre cuando cuidaba de ella… Hoy no me siento su madre, hoy soy su madre, la niña misma lo ha reconocido.

Le limpio la papila de su boca, la levanto en brazos y los tres nos sentamos a jugar en el living, con unos peluches preciosos que enviaron desde el Capitolio. Au no me acostumbro a la idea de que un día de mi vida sea más feliz que el anterior a pesar del pasado y las pesadillas que me atormentan en la noche. Aunque ayer no dormí mucho que digamos… Sí, mi día, mi noche mí mañana y, hasta ahora, mi tarde fueron espectaculares.

-Ma…- fijamos los ojos en la pequeña niña, en nuestra sangre, a la espera de que complete su palabra- Ma… ma… ma…ma…- Peeta y yo reímos con ilusión mientras ella habla, entrecortadamente, la única palabra que sabe por ahora.- ma… ma… ma…

-Eres maravillosa- le susurró mi chico del pan y el azul de los ojos de la pequeña escudriñaron seriamente, sin sonrisa alguna, el rostro del padre. Como cada vez que ve algo que le agrada, se sonrió agitando las manitas, enseñando sus encías desprovistas de dientes y llenando sus mejillas de hoyuelos.

-Pa… pa... pa... pa… pa…

Peeta se tensó y la sonrisa de su rostro se hizo más amplia y maravillosa.

Dos palabras en un día, pequeña, y dos palabras muy especiales.

-Pa... ma… ma… pa… pa… ma…


	21. ¿Bleu?

He descubierto algo curioso de los bebés: en cuanto comienzan a gatear no debes de darles la espalda.

Cierto día estábamos ella y yo, jugando en nuestro sitio favorito- la alfombra amplia del living- cuando llegó a la casa Peeta y ella ,de la nada ,se acomodó con un equilibrio dudoso y comenzó a mover los bracitos y las piernitas hasta su padre. Primero con desconfianza, luego con un gatear realmente profesional, se cayó dos veces en el trayecto, pero no lloró, no se quejó, no paró hasta estar aferrada a los pies de Peeta. Mi chico del pan no se había dado cuenta de su andar, seguramente había creído que se trataba de Buttercup, que había vuelto ese gato apestoso.

No he visto a Buttercup desde que Johanna se metió al baño cuando Peeta se duchaba. Recuerdo que le grité que la atacara, al parecer, ella se defendió y el pobre animal huyó por la ventana. Y yo me quedé mirando la escalera, con dos toneladas de barriga encima, sin poder matar a la vencedora del distrito siete por ver a mi esposo desnudo.

Parece increíble, pero lo cierto es que lo echo de menos, supongo que ya es parte de la familia aunque Prim esté muerta. Peeta es su gran adoración desde que mi hermana nos dejó o, mejor dicho, desde que la obligaron a dejarnos. Buttercup prefiere su compañía ante la de cualquiera- o la prefería si ya está muerto- no sé si serán el cabello rubio y los ojos azules o qué. Tal vez es que, tanto Prim como Peeta, son sinónimos de cariño y candidez. En fin, vuelvo al relato del primer gateo de mi hija:

Cuando Peeta la vio aferrada a sus pies, su rostro se contrajo en una sonrisa llena de ternura, perfecta, como todo él. Se agachó para mirarla de cerca y, luego de darle un besito y de acomodar sus espesos mechones de cabello oscuro, le tomó las manitos para incorporarla y dejarla a la altura de sus ojos. Yo creo que en ese perpetuo choque de azul contra azul se dice más que mil palabras.

Desde ese día, la niña se ha vuelto imparable. No podemos dejar nada a su alcance porque lo rompe todo, Peeta ya no puede tenerla en brazos mientras cocina porque ahora ya no mira, ahora está decidida a toquetear lo que esté a su trascendencia, debimos ponerle seguro a la heladera porque una vez la abrió y se bebió unos frascos de botica que mi madre se había dejado olvidados (por suerte no le sucedió nada más que dormir todo el día), el retrete es una asquerosa tentación ya que varias veces la hemos sacado del baño con los antebrazos empapados por meterlos en el excusado, procuramos no llevarla al lateral de la casa porque se le dio por aplastar las prímulas sembradas por Peeta hace tiempo, también la alejamos de las ventanas porque cuando le canto los sinsajos imitan mi melodía y ella intenta alcanzarlos( tres veces nos hemos dado un susto terrible, casi de muerte). Para solucionar eso ultimo, había resuelto no volver a cantar, pero, en cuanto dejó de oír mi voz durante una semana, se volvió histérica, llorona y caprichosa, no quería parar de gritar, no se dormía hasta que le daba unas gotas de romero con azahar (recomendación de mi madre). Eso último no nos gustaba ya que, técnicamente, era doparla. Finalmente, Peeta y yo acordamos cerrar las ventanas luego de que cantara, así ella no vería a los sinsajos.

Lo bueno de verla crecer día a día es que atesoramos cada travesura o momento junto a ella. Así le tomamos una fotografía a sus ojos y a los de Peeta y las añadimos al libro, también las fotografías de sus primeros dientes, un mechón de cabello, una anécdota… pequeños pedazos de felicidad.

Últimamente nos la hemos pasado corriendo de un lado a otro, con cientos de preparativos en mente, con compras y más compras. De vez en cuando, la dejamos al cuidado de Haymitch. Al oír eso parece una locura, pero hemos descubierto que nuestro mentor redujo su nivel de consumo de alcohol a tal punto de que puede permanecer sobrio unas dieciséis horas diarias.

Se la pasan estupendo juntos, son un increíble dueto. A veces, mientras los veo jugar, me pregunto cómo se llevarían mi padre y la niña. Seguro entre él, ella y Haymitch, serían un trío sorprendentemente agotador. Aunque dudo que, si mi padre estuviese vivo, Haymitch fuera parte de mi vida, de seguro nos habríamos fugado al bosque con Prim y mi madre. La idea de tener a mi padre y a Prim con vida suena perfecta… pero creo que si los tuviese a ellos, no tendría lo que ahora poseo. Si algo he aprendido, es que la vida no es como la pintan, ella no te regala cosas hermosas como todos dicen. La vida es como otra negociante del quemador, no va a darte nada gratis, te regatea el precio cien veces hasta que está satisfecha y se decide a entregarte su mercancía. Una vez que la misma está en tus manos, tú debes pagarle también. Curioso ¿No?

Yo creo que de niña, ella se llevó a mi padre en un trueque en el cual recibí a Gale. Y fui realmente feliz en mis momentos de cacería con él, tanto como lo había sido con mi padre.

Posteriormente, la vida me tenía listo para entregar un enorme y precioso venado, algo increíble por lo cual debí pagar un precio realmente alto. Así ella me entregó a Peeta y a la niña, no sin antes llevarse a Prim, a Finnick, a Cinna, a Rue, a miembros de mi pelotón estrella, a todo el Distrito 12… lo perdí y lo gané todo. Y, como solía decir un viejo loco de la Veta: No tengo todo lo que amo, pero amo todo lo que tengo.

Como ya he mencionado, desde un mes posterior a mi cumpleaños, Peeta y yo nos la hemos pasado de encargos y de compras. Cada día debemos de pedir alguna cosilla en el Capitolio, y, Effie, nos envía algo terriblemente exagerado y algún regalo para cada uno de nosotros: un vestido (siempre naranja) para mí, un vestidito (de color variante) para la niña, una camisa o unos tejanos para Peeta.

En fin, la razón por la cual hemos estado dando vueltas de un lado a otro, es por el primer añito de la niña. Nos ha llegado una carta- yo la llamaría orden- desde el Capitolio, una que nos obliga a convertir la bonita y sencilla fiesta que teníamos planeada, en un monstruo televisivo al cual asistirán las personas con relevancia de Panem ( sin excepción, a ellos también deben de obligarlos). La reunión se celebrará en la gran mansión de la presidenta Paylor (para no decir la de Snow). Se supone que así como y fui en símbolo de la rebelión y Peeta la viva imagen de lo que el Capitolio era capaz de hacer, nuestra hija debe ser reconocida como el fruto de la victoria, porque sus padres son nada más ni nada menos que Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen (cuando esté allí les diré que soy Katniss Mellark) y sin la revolución, su vida no hubiese sido posible, porque sus padres no se habrían reencontrado jamás… A menos así excusaron lo de la fiesta en la "carta" que firmaba el gobernador de Panem. Tengo entendido que ha vuelto el sistema democrático, la verdad no me importa, mi vida es bella y no cambiará a menos que algún tirano decida arruinarla. Aunque jamás lo permitiría, ya lo dije: defenderé todo lo que me importa.

En el capitolio se están encargando de todos los preparativos para el espectáculo pero Peeta yo no queremos dejar de participar del cumpleaños de nuestra primera hija. Lo que encargamos son todo tipos de glaseados, merengues, azucares, y demás para que Peeta construya el pastel más grande y hermoso de todos.

Haymitch se mantiene reacio a ir al Capitolio, no desea bajo ninguna circunstancia poner un pie sobre la mansión de Snow. Tampoco yo lo deseo, apuesto a que todavía apesta a rosas…

Es lunes por la tarde y estamos exhaustos. Pasamos a dejar las compras en casa antes de ir a buscar a la niña. Acomodamos cajas e instrumentos de cocina y nos damos el lujo de desplomarnos un momento en el sofá. Nos quedamos abrazados, en vigilia, intentando no perturbar el descanso y la paz del otro.

-Debemos ir por Bleu- susurró y me separé rápidamente de su abrazo para verlo a la cara.

-¿Bleu?-indagué- ¿Tú también la llamas así?- Bleu es un apodo que sugirió Plutarch a Effie para la niña. Al parecer, nuestra acompañante de juegos le enseñó una fotografía de la niña al viejo vigilante rebelde y este apuntó que, por el color de sus ojos, Bleu sería un bonito apodo. Supuestamente significa azul en francés, una lengua que ya quedó en el olvido… Da igual, mi hija ya tiene nombre no necesito que alguien le ponga un apodo. Peeta Rió.

-Todo el mundo la llama así- espeta y suelto un suspiro de exasperación- ¿A poco no es bonito?

-Es terrible- bufo.

-Katniss- el tono sugestivo de su voz me dice que tengo que tener cuidado, que hará algo para que cambie de opinión- le sienta de maravilla- me besa la clavícula y aparta mi cabello para iniciar un ascenso hasta mi cerviz. Inclino mí cuello hacia el lado contrario para darle más espacio: es una delicia. – Vamos, no es tan malo- Pensándolo bien… Bleu no suena nada mal… ¡Katniss, que poco dominio tienes sobre ti misma! Me aparto escandalizada.

-No me convencerás, Peeta Mellark- mascullo.- Olvídate de ese tonto nombre

-¡Katniss!...

- ¡Nada de Katniss! Ya te lo he dicho: olvídalo.

-Bien, señora Mellark.- apretó sus labios en una sonrisa. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso, lo que necesitaba para terminar de comprender que podía ser tan testarudo como yo cuando quisiese.

-¡No lo olvidarás! ¿Cierto?

-Cierto.- me dio un beso fugas, tomó su cazadora y salió corriendo hacia la puerta- ¡vamos a por Bleu, preciosa!

-¡Odio cuando hablas como Haymitch!- le grité mientras iba tras él y corría un poco para alcanzarlo y tomarlo del brazo.

Caminamos los escasos metros que nos separaban del hogar de nuestro mentor, la tierra húmeda ensuciaba nuestras botas y la helada sobre la hierba indicaba a aproximación del invierno. Sería la primera vez que la niña conocerá la nieve y pienso, que para ese punto, ya podrá caminar.

Y también hablará mucho más, hoy sus palabras se limitan a mamá, papá, "hamich" (Haymitch), oso, sinsajo (aunque en realidad dice "ajo") y unas cuatro o cinco cosas más claras, lo demás son puros balbuceos sin sentido y risas y señas con las manitos llenas de pocillos enternecedores.

Entramos sin tocar ya que, como siempre, la puerta está abierta por si se encuentra jugando en la parte trasera de la casa. Recorremos el pasillo y, efectivamente, allí están. Nuestra muñeca se agita feliz entre los brazos de nuestro mentor, juega e intenta agarrar algunos de los gansos, pero Haymitch se lo impide, a veces suelen ser muy agresivos.

-Calma, Bleu- ríe el ganador del segundo vasallaje mientras la levanta lejos de las aves.

-¿Tú también la llamas así?- mascullo para su sorpresa y noto como Peeta me pega a su cuerpo tomándome por la cintura para luego darme un beso lleno de victoria en la mejilla.

-Bueno, al parecer es lo último en moda.- ríe y luego se voltea a la pequeña hacia nosotros- Miran quienes han venido, Bleu.- la reacción en la pequeña es inmediata ya que comienza a balbucear mamá y papá y alarga sus bracitos hacia nosotros. La recibo con cariño y acomodo su cabello negro y espeso, pronuncio su nombre pero frunce el ceño, como si no me entendiese.

-¿Qué?- le pregunto extrañada jugando con sus manitos-¿Ya no te gusta?

-Me parece que prefiere que la llamen Bleu- dice mi chico del pan mientras se acerca a darle un beso en la mejilla y luego darme otro a mí en la frente.

-¡Fue idea de Plutarch!- chilló como si fuese una pequeña e incluso me permito golpear el suelo con un pie como si estuviese encaprichada.

-Olvídate de todos, Katniss, olvídate de donde proviene cada cosa. Solo tienes que ver lo que hace feliz a los que quieres. Y, si me preguntas, Bleu la hace feliz a ella.- las palabras de mi diente de león se agolpan en mi mente. Tiene razón ¿Es que nunca dejaré de pensar en lo que yo prefiero para todos? ¿No es justo que también otros decidan algo para mí y para todos?

-El chico tiene razón- sonríe Haymitch mientras toma un puñado de comida y le da de comer a los gansos. Las aves se agolpan a su lado picoteándose y luchando para conseguir más comida que los demás. Realmente son agresivos. – La niña prefiere que la apoden, Bleu. Supongo que le gusta su nombre, pero azul, en una lengua muerta, suena especial. Y nadie es más especial que la hija los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12.

-Tiene razón- apoya Peeta- Además es un apodo, nada más, su nombre jamás cambiará, seguirá siendo tan único como es.

-Y, si me preguntas, la niña quiere que la llames Bleu-repite nuestro mentor- , y este niño- señala a Peeta- quiere una noche divertida contigo.

-¡Haymitch!- exclama Peeta y ambos nos ruborizamos aun después de llevar años de casados, como si fuésemos esos críos a quien Haymitch descubrió rompiendo su mesa en el ataque de hormonas primerizas e insaciables. Solo espero que no mencione nunca más ese hecho…

-Eso sí, chicos, yo puedo cuidarles a la niña pero manténganse alejados de mi mesa, por favor. Aun extraño la anterior…- ¡Ya está! Haymitch nunca dejará ningún cabo suelto para avergonzarnos. Peeta corre el rostro y se pasa la mano por el cabello antes de hablar.

-Espero que te dejes de bromas cuando la niña empiece a entender lo que dices- masculló mi diente de león. – Es más deberías de dejar de decirlas ahora, porque es la edad en la que empiezan a imitar todas las palabras- Haymitch se encogió de hombros.

-No hay problema.- rió- en algún momento la campeona irá a la escuela y ustedes no tendrán que cargar con ella a todos lados. Será fácil seguir con mis juegos.- Tiene razón sin una bebé en brazos somos presa fácil, carne fresca para él.

-¡Pues entonces tendremos otro!- estallo- ¡Y te habrás acostumbrado a pasar tanto tiempo en silencio por no enseñar malas costumbres que ni recordarás las bromas cuando crezca el segundo también!- silencio, se quedan pasmados por mi reacción o… ¿Acaso dije algo inapropiado?

-¿Katniss?- me llama Peeta.

-¡Si, ya, ya! Me tranquilizo…-atajo antes de un sermón.

-¡Ponte histérica si quieres ¡- exclamó y me sacó a la niña para luego dársela a Haymitch y, posteriormente abrazarme… al principio no entendí porque lo hizo, pero luego recordé lo que yo misma había acabado de decir.- ¿De verdad quieres tener otro hijo? – tragué saliva y lo miré a los ojos. Ya he tenido un embarazo, ya he pasado por las nauseas, los dolores, las hormonas, los cambios de humor y el parto. Ya sé cómo cuidar a un bebé y, para cuando crezca, ya sabré como cuidar a un niño, puesto que nuestra hija seguirá prosperando. Entonces… ¿Por qué no convertir en realidad mis palabras? Ya enfrenté mi temor al matrimonio, al embarazo y la maternidad. Tal vez la niña se merece a un hermanito con quien jugar. Me acerco a Haymitch y le quito a la niña de en brazos.

-Vamos a casa- le digo a Peeta- Hay que hablar. – asiente cabizbajo, apesto a que cree que aun tengo tanto miedo que no quiero otro hijo con él. ¿Aun piensa eso después de tener una hija de once meses?

Saludamos a Haymitch con un movimiento de cabeza. Creo que él también piensa lo mismo y no se atreve a decir nada.

Cruzamos la calle, abrimos la puerta y preparamos el biberón y la cuna de la niña sin decir nada. La alimento en silencio y él me observa sentado en un sillón del otro lado de la habitación, junto a la ventana. Estoy intentando hacer que la niña deje de tomar el pecho porque pronto cumplirá un año y no es bueno mantener por mucho tiempo esa costumbre según Terra Caller. De todas formas la pequeña no pone pegas y come todo tipo de cosas aparte de beber su leche.

Se termina el biberón y la arropo un momento, luego la paso a s cuna donde le canto su nana de siempre mientras le acaricio la pancita en movimientos circulares. No tarda en dormirse, pero me tardo un momento más de lo normal para pensar que es lo que voy a decir. Él se da cuenta.

-Ya está dormida, Katniss- bajo la cabeza y suspiro- ¿Me equivoco?

-No…- vuelvo a suspirar mientras le beso la frente a mi pequeña niña , hija del chico del pan, de mi chico del pan.

-¿Es que es tan difícil para ti asumir tus palabras que te escondes tras ellas?- lo miró incrédula ¿De verdad piensa eso?- ¿Es tan difícil aceptar que lo dijiste por fastidiar a Haymitch y que en realidad no deseas otro hijo conmigo?

-Ni se te ocurra mencionar eso de nuevo, Peeta Mellark.- advierto.

-¿Acaso miento?

-Para ti no es una mentira, para ti esa es la realidad, para mí, estas equivocado.- medita mis palabras y veo como de la nada comienza a presionarse las manos.

-Dame un momento- me dice mientras va a hacia el baño y hecha el pestillo a la puerta. Otro ataque, si pudo prevenirlo es que será leve y debo darle unos minutos a solas para que se aferre al viejo asiento de madera que hay en el lugar. Desde que sus ataques leves aparecieron, procuramos que hubiese uno en cada habitación para que así pudiese descargar su fuerza en el respaldo de las sillas y no contra mi o alguien más… Dos, tres, cuatro… suficientes minutos para mi gusto: me asomo a la puerta.

-¿Peeta, estás bien?- indago apoyando mi lado derecho del rostro, esperando escuchar algo por ese lado. Normalmente lo escucho con el izquierdo, el que me mejoró el Capitolio al parecer, pero esa posición me queda incomoda ahora.-¿Peeta?- sin respuesta- ¿Peeta, quieres jugar a Real o no real?- su respuesta me llega como un murmullo asustado y suave cerca del suelo:

-Si…-lo oí bordeando la puerta. Se debe de haber sentado de espaldas a ella. Hago lo mismo.

-Pregunta…- animo mientras clavo los ojos en la cuna, la cual queda justo dentro de mi campo de visión.

-Dijiste eso a Haymitch sin razón ¿Real o no real?

-No real- respondo- lo hice pensando en nuestra salud mental a causa de sus bromas- lo escucho reír- y tal vez porque es algo que se que de todas formas sucederá. No me preguntes como, solo lo sé.

-Tú quieres tener otro hijo conmigo ¿Real o no real?

-Real- y añado luego-: porque ya he comprendido que no tengo nada a lo que temer.

-No lo quieres ahora ¿Real o no real?

-Real- suspiro- quiero tenerlo cuando la niña ya no requiera tanta excesiva atención- se calló un momento, por lo que deduje que estaba asimilando todas y cada unas de las respuestas que le he dado-¿Como se te ocurre pensar que no quiero seguir ensanchando nuestra familia?- más silencio, pero parece uno certero y de aceptación, de reconcilio.

-Katniss voy a abrir la puerta- me dice al cabo de un momento, supongo que ya sabía que estaba contra ella. Sin replicar nada, me aparto y me quedo a su espera. La entrada al baño se abre y puedo ver su rostro precioso de hombre, aniñado por su dulzura. Extiende su brazo y me atrae hacia si cuando tomo su mano. Nos fundimos en el abrazo tierno y delicado de la reconciliación ante la confusión de pensamientos y palabras-Todo aclarado- dice y asiento- Eso si, no esperes que nadie deje de llamar a nuestra hija Bleu, ni yo dejaré de hacerlo, le sienta estupendo-Le golpeo la mejilla cariñosamente, vale viviré con ese estúpido apodo, puedo hacerlo. Lo que no podría hacer, o soportar, es vivir sin él- Te amo- me susurra acercando sus labios a mi rostro, aun enfadado por tener que lidiar con un apodo tan extraño como ese para mi hija- tu me amas ¿Real o no real?-pregunta.

Y antes de regresar a nuestras ocupaciones por el cumpleaños cercano de la niña, Yo le digo con voz caprichosa, sonrisa traviesa y desenfado obligado:

-¡Tienes suerte de que te diga Real!


End file.
